


Winterfell is the Starks' again

by moosburger853



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate season 7, Because Jeor Mormont is the fooking best, Different take on the battle, Episode: s06e09 Battle of the Bastards, Multi, N plus A equals J, The Winds of Winter, There will be a lot of remembering Jeor Mormont in this, just like he was from season 1 to 5, mix of books and show, more books than show, where Jon is smart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosburger853/pseuds/moosburger853
Summary: Jon discussing his best strategy with his war councilers to win the battle and get his little brother back. the battle of the bastards and onwards. Basically my season 7 or the winds of Winter.





	1. The battle for Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the battle of Grunwald.  
> Credit goes to the youtube channal King and Generals. I learnd about the tactics of the battle from there.

Jon

 

 

Outside of Winterfell they camped.

 

Three thousand men they were.  Glovers , Mormonts , Hornwoods, Mazins and the bulk of thier army .... Freefolks. 

 

he was setting in his tent waiting for the war council.

He has a flicker of an idea of what he is going to do , he knows Winterfell and the lands surrounding it and he means to use that.

_Know your strength and use it wisely._ He rememberd his father telling him , _or was it Ser Rodrick??._

 

His memory had been foggy after his resurrection.

He tried to revive the image of his littel brother but all he could see is the blue eyes of his other brother , Robb. _Eyes full of sorrow. I'll try to be as brave as you , Robb. I'll get our home back._

 

Though the enemy has double the strengh that he has , he had hope that he would win .. that the Direwolf banner would fly above the battlements of Winterfell when the next day is done.

 

It was Tormund and Davos who arrived first. The former had a mug of ale that he slammed on the table toppling the figure of the flayed man off. The latter just greeted him with a nod.

'' You mean to bore the Boltons to death , Snow ?? '' Tormund said. '' Or this is the way you deal with your problems ?. by brooding over it. ''

Desbite himself Jon smiled. ''If it would win us tomorrow and save lives , then yes. I'll brood all day ''. 

'' Har. That's the spirit , Snow. ''

Sansa turned up then speaking with Galbert Glover and Maege Mormont. They had came from the south with orders from Robb to relieve moat cailin from the Ironborne holding it at the time , but once they heard of His Brother's death , they abandoned their quest and gone North to Deepwood motte , where he and Sansa had found them and asked their support against the Boltons.

They gladly agreed bringing the force of Deepwood motte and Bear Island with them.

 

When everyone had taken his place at the table , Jon Stood up and asked one simple yet a difficult question.

'' Alright. What should we do ?? ''

Davos was the first one to speak. '' How do we know that we are to fight a battle tomorrow ??. A siege is a smarter choice for him ''

'' He can't feed that army of his , if decides with a siege. The glass gardens are destroyed and his army will burn through his winter supplies like a great fire a forest  and unless he wants fighting within the walls of Winterfell , I can't see any reason why he would stay there.'' Sansa answered him.

 

'' He has double our numbers and We need Time. It's crucial they charge at us. We can dig trenches all along our flanks so that they wouldn't be able to hit us from the sides '' suggested Galbart Glover.

 

'' That is well and good Galbart but It's just too predictable. I say we lure them into the forest. Wildlings are the best hunters in the world , they most certainly can hunt down any Bolton soldier who dares enter the forest. We hit and retreat until we tire them out. Our own Calvary would enter the fray then . If we managed to lure them , we will have the advantage. '' argued Maege Mormont

'' Har '' Tormund agreed. '' I say we do what the she-bear said. ''

She gave Tormund a death glare but then said. '' the question is how do we lure them into the forest ??.''

'' We anger him '' said Davos. '' He doesn't strike me as the sort of a man who's patient. ''

'' I am sorry Ser Davos but you judge him off of one meeting. You don't know him Ser but I do and I'll tell you now ... He'll never fall into your trap. If anything you will fall into his. '' said Sansa a bit more harshly than she seems to intend. 

'' Alright my lady. How do you suggest we do this ??. '' required Ser Davos.

'' What do you mean?? ''

'' As you've just said , You know Ramsey better any of us. How do you suggest we defeat him ??. ''

'' I know nothing of battles, Ser Davos and I didn't mean to suggest that I do. '' Sansa answered him. '' However , I say we retreat until We get better numbers than we have now. We live to fight another day. ''

 

Galbart Glover sighed

'' I am sorry my lady but we can't. If we run away now , No one will takes seriously anymore. We will be the company who ran and we would lose before even fighting the battle. ''

His sister looked at Jon then with questioning eyes. _She wants to know why I haven't spoken yet._ '' What do you think Jon ??. ''  She asked. ''  What should we do ?? ''.

'' Lord Glover is right , We can't run away. And you are right , We don't have enough numbers. '' Jon finally said. '' It's better we predict his plan , so that we can work from there ''.

Davos nodded his agreement. '' true that , my lady. You said he likes to lay his traps. Any idea what kind of tricks he is hiding for us??. ''

His sister took a moment before she answered

'' Ramsey is smart but he isn't wise. He won't fall for Lord Glover's trap and lady Mormont's is too difficult to pull off.  I think, He will try to make you come for him. ''

'' Aye. I'll never do that , but if he has someone that I want and knows that I would do anything to get him back .... ''

'' Rickon '' she said aghast. '' He'll use Rickon as bait ''. 

Silence fell upon the tent.

'' _That fucking worm...._ '' muttered Lord Glover 

'' I will flay him alive if I get a hand on him. '' promised Maege Mormont.

_Not if I beat you for it._ Thought Jon angrily.

Instead he said '' He will Rickon as bait... That means he wants me to commit my forces earlier than I would like. _I'll give him what he wants._   We will be positioned at the edge of the forest. I would lead the first charge  but not with our full force , No. I say we split our forces into three different groups. 700 Horsemen with me on the right flank to lead the first charge. 1000 of the infantry down the middle and the other 1000 infantry and 300 horseman are on the left flank ..... ''

by the time he was done explaining his plan,  He saw smiles all across he room. Even Sansa had a hopeful face. 

_Winter is coming for house Bolton but I 'll be there first._

 

* * *

 

 

They positioned themselves at the edge of the wolveswood.

He was leading 700 horsemen on the right flank of his army. He could hear the drums and horns announcing that the Bastard had arrived and took his place in the middle of his army .

Jon knew that Ramsay was searching for him.

Moments had passed before Ramsey dismounted his horse and headed towards the left flank of his army. _He saw me then._

Someone was following Ramsey , but he looked a bit haggard and he had a difficulty walking behind him. _He is chained,_ Jon saw. _Ramsey was dragging his little brother._

'' Prepare to charge. Give the signal Ser Davos. ''  Davos did so.

Jon's blood was boiling in his veins. 

The bastard paraded Jon's brother in front of his army and raised a glimmering hand to the sun.

_He is holding a knife._

But the bastard didn't use it on his brother , instead he cut whatever thing biding Rickon's hands and whispered something to his ear. Moments later Rickon started running.

_He will try to make you come for him._

_He will use Rickon as bait._

Sansa's word rushed through his mind.

 The bastard took his time knocking an arrow and aimed _without_ even looking at his brother ... and of course he missed. He doesn't seem to bother as he took another arrow ...

_He wants to kill my brother in front of me._ Jon gritted his teeth.  _I need to make him miss._

_That is his plan ... He wants to make me run for Rickon.... then my forces would be in the Middle of the battlefield....._

_Oh ....  you know nothing , Bastard._

 

Jon thought quickly. '' On my signal. Fire a volley of arrows towards the left flank of the enemy. ''

'' _On horse back?? , my lord. ''_

_'' Aye, On my signal. ''_

Jon needed the bastard to miss.

 

 

 

Wasting no more heartbeats , Jon lowered his helm and charged.

 

_That's the first distraction._

_Com'n now._

 

 

His army followed him of course and for a moment the World seem to slow down and the only sound was the thundering hooves of his horses as he got closer and closer to his brother.

 

The bastard fired the second arrow and missed , but Jon knew he missed intentionally. _He wants to draw me further in. I want that too , Bastard._ He thought smugly

 

He saw the third arrow miss and now he was closer more than ever to his brother.

 

_The bastard will kill Rickon now._ Jon thought.  _He drew me into the middle of the battlefield and Rickon had served his purpose._ Wasting no time Jon gave the signal to fire the volley of arrow. From horse back his men loosed. The forth arrow didn't seem to come from the bastard only from a man behind him , but the result was the same. 

The volley of arrows made the archer run out of the range  and loose aimlessly at Rickon. 

_I made him miss._

Jon called the Charge to a halt and reached for his brother.

Dismounting his horse , he caught Rickon and made him hold the rein of his Horse. '' Run for the forest. '' He told the boy , his blue eyes were full of fear. 

He saw the bastard kill the man that had missed his shot. Jon could feel the bastard's anger as Ramsay signaled his men to charge.

 

He raised his shield and unsheathed Longclaw from his back and readied himself.

'' C _harge_ '' he shouted. '' _For Winterfell. For the North._ ''

A volley of arrows hit him as he ran for the enemy , but he only raised his shield and continued onward. 

 

It was chaotic when both armies clashed.

When a horsemen came his way, Jon got out of the reach of his lance .. another one came for him but one of his men attacked the Bolton man  with a spear killing him. Onward he moved and kept dodging and when a  bolton soldier dismounted his horse and walked towards Jon looking to end the battle quickly , all he got was an open belly.

He kept resisting The bolton Calvary along with his men.

_We are doing well._

A Bolton came for him at full speed. _Rickless ..._ Jon moved out of his reach and held Longclaw with a firm grip knocking him off his horse and then killed him.

 

All the while arrows kept flying towards them and Jon kept raising his shield.

_The bastard is killing his own men._

He could see that the right flank of the Bastard started to move. That meant that Jon's Infantry had began their charge. _took you long enough , Tormund._

 

He waited until the free folk and Ramsay's army collided against each other. He took a ridless horse , mounted it and blew his horn three times giving the second signal and shouted

'' Fall back...... FALL BACK ''

 

_That's the second distraction._

 

_Com'n now bastard._

* * *

 

 

_'' I am sorry, snow .... But Did you just said that we will give him what he wants??. our army would be trapped in the middel of the field ... we would be easy picking for his Calvary. '' interrupted Galbart Glover._

_'' I need to draw his Calvary in. That is the first distraction that I'll give ... That I fell for his trap .''  explained Jon. '' Once the battle begins and the fighting ensues , Tormund will charge at his Calvary .. they will be trapped between us.''_

_'' you forget the right flank of the bastard army, Lord snow. Once they see that the wildlings had began the march , he would order his infantry and the rest of his horsemen to charge at them '' said Maege Mormont._

_'' That is exactly what I want. the last group job is to isolate his right flank from his left. You, my lady and lord Galbart will be leading the left flank of the army with most of our forces .''_

_'' He still has the numbers. I imagine that most of his Calvary will be at his left flank , meaning you'll have to deal with them. Can you resist them , Lord snow ??. ''_

_'' That is not the important question , my lady. the question is .. will you and Lord Glover be able to resist his right flank ??. ''_

_'' Why do you ask??. Of course we will .'' said Lady Mormont with confidence._

_'' Good. because once your troops clashes with his  , I'll retreat into the forest. ''_

_'' WHAT ??.'' exclaimed lord Glover. '' You mean to leave us at his mercy !!!!. ''_

_Meage Mormont looked as if she would eat him alive. Sansa wore a look of confusion and Tormund eyes were wide and disappointed .. only Davos waited for him to speak._

_'' No. Hear me out. That will be my second distraction. The signal for it will be three horn blasts. His Calvary will follow me ... they would want the battle to end quickly but they will never catch me. '' explained Jon. '' our right flank will be open then and they will come for the free folk then intending to kill them all ......''_

 

* * *

 

He waited until Bolton Calvary gave up their pursue and just like he predicted they turned back to the free folk and charged at them.

enough distance was between them now and he signaled for his men to ready themselves to follow the Boltons. 

It took forever until the The boltons Calvary closed the distance between them and the free folk , wasting no more time Jon lowered his helm again and shouted.

'' We take the fuckers from behind. Charge now. For Winterfell .. For the North.''

With a new found belief his men cheered and the dance had began once more. It didn't matter that the Boltons had more Calvary . Unaware they took them , They couldn't even comprehend what was happening until their lives ran out of their bodies. Jon kept fighting , he swang and trusted, dodged and killed Bolton men for how long he didn't know. He only knew Longclaw and his enemy in front and they all fell for the Valyrian blade. He thanked Jeor Mormont then for giving him the sword and for making him a Man.

_I'll never forget you  lord commander . Long live your memory._

Between him and the free folk , the Bolton Calvary were decimated and the ones who weren't retreated to their original position. He could see that the right flank of the bastard army had done the same as they shouted words of retreat when the free folk fell upon them.

 

* * *

 

 

  _'' Once we enter the forest , they will see no more rationality in continuing to chase us. They will go for Tormund's group , because our right flank will be open. I'll wait for a while before going after them. This all need to look like a real retreat , which means that the free folk will have to hold position until we get there. Do you understand me Tormund ??.''_

_'' The free folk will hold position then.'' he grinned. '' we will kill them before you even arrive.''_

_he turned to lord Glover and lady Mormont then. '' All the while , I need you , my lord and lady , not to let any reinforcement to his left flank.''_

_'' We will make sure of it.''_

 

 

* * *

 

 

The bastard was shouting angrily at his men now calling them regroup. Jon wouldn't give the time though ...

'' Tormund , attack them now.''

Tormund nodded and waved his axe telling the free folk to follow him.

Jon could see their formation now. the Bastard's infantry are in the middle and his Calvary are dispersed. Some on the right flank and some of the left.

_He is trying to go for a double envelopment._

The bastard couldn't be more predictable. It was his last chance .. lure us inside his army, but Jon saw that coming and ordered some of his men to blockade the bastards's Calvary so they wouldn't be able to trap the free folk in.

He sounded the Charge again and his men followed. 

_We have the numbers now , Bastard._

 

He could see the left and right flank of the bastards army beginning to move , and then he sent some of his own Calvary to prevent them from enveloping the free folk.

this time he never engaged with Bolton Calvary only he used his new numerical advantage to  trap them and attack them from behind.

They were easy picking... any man who attacked him now , did so with desperation.

_They know that they had lost._

He looked for the bastard. _The battle would be over if I just kill or capture him_.

He saw the bastard after a while ... on a horse heading for Winterfell.

_No, no , no ...... He's escaping ... that damn coward._

His men dropped their weapons then seeing that their leader had abandoned them but Jon didn't care. He called for Tormund then and some of his men to follow him so that they may catch the bastard.

_Shit, shit , shit. come back and fight you swine._

There was enough distance between them that Jon realized that the bastard would reach Winterfell and close it's gates before Jon could catch him.

Jon felt desperation then and cursed everything. _I'll not let all of this go to waste._

_I have to think fast. Com'n now_

Then a sound came , long and eerie. _a war horn. what??._

To say that Jon was confused would be an understatement. _Who's army is that ??._ Then he saw.

It held the banner of house Arryn , the white falcon and moon on  blue background. For a moment he feared the worst , that they had come to finish what the bastard started, but they only blocked the bastard rode to Winterfell and killed his men but strangely only knocked Ramsay off his horse and chained him.

Jon rode on and halfway he was met by a vale knight, a handsome man with sandy hair and clear blue eyes. '' Victory is ours , my lord. We have the bastard of Bolton and Winterfell awaits.''

'' Aye. Victory is ours. Who are you Ser ??  Who do you fight for ??.'' Jon asked his hand still gripping Longclaw.

'' I am Ser Harrlord Hardyng , Heir to the Vale of Arryn. and I fight for Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell. ''

 

* * *

 

 

_'' Once his calvary clash with the free folk , I'll charge towards them. His numbers won't matter then ... we will take them unawares from behind. ''_

_Galbart Glover scratched his beard. '' that's a good plan.''_

_''Aye. It is. '' lady Mormont agreed. '' what happens when you finish the Bolton Calvary??.''_

_'' We regroup. they will do the same , because they will know they can't resist all of our forces. '' Jon said. '' If they hope to win , he'll spread his forces into a new formation.....''_

_'' He'll go for a double envelopment.'' continued Lord Glover. '' that would be his last hope.''_

_'' What does a double development mean ??. '' asked Tormund his face red from focusing._

_'' Double Envelopment. It means that he will try to tarp us by letting us charge at his infantry and closing the flanks from both sides with his Calvary. ''  Jon explained. '' If he does that , which I suspect that he will , we'll send some of our horsemen to blockade his flanks and I'll attack him from behind.'' Jon said. '' by then we would have the numbers.''_

_He saw smiles all across the room even Sansa had a hopeful face._

_'' It is settled then. We go for Jon's plan. '' said lady Mormont._

_'' It is not just my plan. It was your idea to lure the Bolton into the forest and lord Glover's idea of surrounding them.''_

_'' Take some credit when credit is do , Boy. I had a shitty idea that would have never worked.''  said Lord Glover smiling._

_Jon nodded his thanks. '' It's best we rest then.'' Jon said. this talk of strategy had made him weary._

_After they took their leave Jon released a breath and sat on his chair. he hoped  that Winterfell would be theirs tomorrow. Gods know that he wants to rest .. not just have a good night sleep but also not to fight anymore. He had told Sansa that he was tired of fighting ... too much he lost and he wouldn't lose more .. tomorrow when the sun sets, Death or Glory. This is what awaits him but he didn't fight for any of them now , instead he would fight only for his family._

_'' Father would have been proud of you, Jon. ''  Came the voice of his sister. ''  I hope your plan works. '' with that she left._

* * *

This Winterfell wasn't the Winterfell he left.

_It always felt like home , Now tough It doesn't._ He wondered why ... _is it the Bolton banners still hung from its battlements?? or was it because of the Vale lords taking hold of it now??_

_She never told me that she had an entire army at her back._

Snow covered everything. It was hard to walk within the castle. the Bastard clearly never bothered to remove the snow from the stony path leading to the great hall. Nor had he bothered to rebuild a stable or a new armory. Jon wondered how he readied his horses to the battle or how did he make the weapons for it.

After they saw their kinslaying lord in chains , whoever remained in the castle opened its gates to the Vale Knights. Every Bolton soldier was in the dungeon now the servants into confinement until Sansa decides what to do with them.

he was carrying his little brother , who despite years of living in the wild never forgot him. That warmed his heart , _Another reason to live ._

He waited for Ser Davos and his brother before entering Winterfell .. He remembered the moment his brother saw him. Rickon dismounted his horse quickly and sprinted towards him. Jon was covered in blood and grime but his little brother didn't seem to mind , if anything he pressed himself harder against Jon.

Now , Rickon wouldn't let him go and every now and then he would kiss Jon on his cheeks and complain about his beard but would kiss him again nevertheless. 

He entered the great hall , still carrying his brother , At the high table he saw Sansa talking with the sandy haired man named Harrold Hardying and a short man with a pointy beard and .. Yohn Royce. 

He remembered him , because lord Royce had been in Winterfell a fortnight when his son wanted to take the black ... That and Bronze Yohn had defeated his father in a sparring match.

Sansa locked eyes with Jon now and saw who he was carrying. Jon had Rickon on his feet and whispered to him '' Rickon ... look this is Sansa '' he took a timid look at his big sister. '' Mama. ''  he shouted and ran toward her who caught him in the air. What happened made Jon smile sadly ... _He is missing his mother and mistook Sansa for her._ Jon couldn't blame him. His sister looked like her mother in every regard.

 

She placed him on the floor now. '' Jon'' she called softly and hugged him. '' I am so glad you're alive. ''

'' I am too. ''

She broke their embrace and gestured at the short man with the pointy beard.

'' Jon. This is lord Petyr baelish , Lord protector of the Vale. Ser Harrold Hardyng and lord ...''

'' Yohn Royce , lord of Runestone. '' Jon finished. He shook the lord's hand. '' I remember when you came to Winterfell , my lord. '' 

Lord Royce smiled ''  Well met. ''

'' My lords , This is Ser Davos seaworth. '' he gestured to Ser Davos who inclined his head. Jon held Rickon now who was hugging his feet. '' Rickon .. go with Ser Davos now alright ???. I'll follow shortly.''

'' But I want to stay with you. '' said Rickon.

'' I'll follow shortly , I promise and we still haven't bathed .. We will do it together. ''

'' In the Godswood ??. ''

'' In the Godswood.''

After Rickon and Davos left Jon began

'' I apologize for my state , my lords. I would have received you better ...''

'' No need , lord snow. '' interrupted Lord Royce. '' you were fighting a battle. We understand.''

'' And a brilliant battle it was. '' said Harrold Hardyng. '' They will sing songs about it until the ends of days.''

'' And a brilliant strategy as well.''  added Baelish. '' The way you undermined his double Envelopment.'' he clicked his tongue. '' Impressive. ''

'' I thank you my Lords. '' Jon said. '' Will you allow to speak with my Sister??. ''

'' Of course.'' They all courtesied and left. 

His sister wasted no time in hugging him again. she mummered how glad and happy she is That He and Rickon are alive and well.

'' Relatively well , sister. '' Jon said. '' All is well for you ?.''

'' Relatively well. '' She joked. '' We captured the Bastard and took Winterfell but we owe some of the that to the Vale Lords .... Achh , I should have trusted you with that ...''

Seeing her regrets Jon softened a bit. '' All is gone now and we owe them nothing. We took Winterfell back. Had it not been for you , We would still be figuring out our way out of Ramsay's army.''

'' You don't understand. I thought if I did't tell you , I would be sparing you being in littlefinger's dept. I know now I was only sparing myself not telling ...

'' It's alright , Sansa. I understand. Truly, I do. '' Jon said hugging her.

 

'' We have our Home back.'' She said breaking the silence.

'' We do. Much work to do though but now we rest. ''

For the first time she smiled. '' The idea of resting isn't bad.''

'' I need to go and bathe. Rickon would give everyone trouble if don't show myself soon.'' Jon said.

'' Do that ... '' she trailed off. '' And Jon , Thank you.''

Jon smiled at his Sister. '' I did it for all of us , for you and me and for Rickon and the North as well, For Robb and father. Arya and Bran, wherever they are. No need to thank me , sister. ''

With that he left to find his little brother.

 

* * *

 

     

 He stood at the battlements watching the snow, with him was Ghost , ever so quite, whether be it a battle or hunt or just like he was now standing beside him. He had been here for hours. After the bathing he wanted to be alone but that was not to be granted yet. 

Sansa came to him first and told him that she'll send ravens to the lords of the North to come to Winterfell and swear fealty to Starks once again. She didn't mention the fate of those who joined Ramsay.

Next came Davos with a simple request , to let him bring his wife and other four sons from the Stormlands. chaotic as It is , He wouldn't leave them there. Jon told him him that they would have a place of Honor in Winterfell. 

Maege Mormont and Galbart Glover showed up when the Direwolf was replacing the Flayed man on the battlement. To that sight Maege smiled and Glover told him to keep his head between his shoulders that they would need him in the next years to come. Dragons in Storm's end and Dragons on the other side of the narrow sea he warned and krakens rising from the deep.

 

The orange sky of sunset was replaced with the dark grey clouds covering the land with snow and the winds howled. Against all that Winterfell stood ,high and proud. Against countless Winters , against Lions and Andals , Krakens and Dragons , against the howl of the Winter's Wind he had only one thought ...

 

_Winterfell is the Stark's again._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. A united North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did Jon/ Val justice.  
> The meat of this chapter is its last two passages but I've thrown hints to what will the at the end of it in the beginning and some ( Jon and Val.) I hope it's not too much

Jon II 

 

'' Move your bloody arses  , ya slow girls.''

Tormund was drunk already. It wasn't even midday and he was drunk already.  _That what happens when you drink that goat milk instead of water._ They were suppose to work , shoveling the snow and plowing the earth of the glass gardens , so that they may be able to farm it. 

It was almost a week since they took Winterfell back and the Castle was a ... mess. They had to rebuild the stables after the roof had fallen off. The armory needed a smith to rework it. Sansa took care of the guests and Jon after he finishes his day of work would return to the study and do the sums. They had no steward , so they had to do everything themselves and taking care of Rickon .....  _That was a Job on its own._

'' Get down from the carriage , Tormund .'' Jon called on him. '' Help load the sacks instead of shouting at everybody.'' 

The first three wagons of grain and and wheat and corn had arrived from castle Cerwyn , its Lord arrived three days earlier. 

'' Don't tell me what to do , Snow. '' He shouted back. 

'' Torreg, Your father if you will.'' Said Jon quietly. 

Torreg moved to grab him and just lack a sack of grain he put Tormund on his shoulder and onto the pile of snow on corner of the Castle. The free folk laughed at that. 

Many were working and they had made a progress. Jon was hopeful that they would be able to finish everything before all the northern lords, they called upon, arrive from White harbor to The Last hearth. 

Everybody was in a good mood today it seems. The free folk sang  _The last of the giants_ and many _southerners_ sang along.

_Nothing makes people work together like the prospect of an imminent death._

They weren't in complete harmony but they got the Job done. The free folk have taken to call the Vale Knights as the Late Knights. One of the Vale Knight heard this and it'd started a brawl that led to separation of the two groups. 

The work continued nonetheless and three days later he found himself in the Godswood thinking of his Father. He understood now why he spent so much time here. Peace and quite , he rarely ever got except in this place. 

He thought of the old gods and why did they give him his second life. After his death his traitor brothers put him in the ice cells. That dawn he was Ghost and in the morning he was Jon. Even Melisandre was shocked to see him standing ....  _It's better not to think of her or what she has done._

 

Ghost showed himself then and sat beside him and the rustling of wind was the only sound in the Godswood. A while later he heard footsteps , the crunch of it against the snow , He half expected to see Sansa but he only felt a warm hand at his throat gripping a pale sharp bone. 

'' Yield. '' a voice he loved so much said.

Instead he held her hand and wanted to twist it but she saw it coming and went to grab his left hand from under his shoulder. 

'' I said , Yield. ''  _Gods he'd missed her so much._

Ghost kept watching them quietly.  _Traitor._ '' Alright. I yield.'' 

'' And now I've stolen you. No more talk of battles to delay this.'' 

She moved in front of him and kissed him full on the lips tongues and all and by the gods he loved every second of it.  

She broke the kiss and said 

'' And now your are mine , Jon snow , As I am yours. I stole you in the free folk way and kissed under a Heart tree the kneelers way. You will not escape me now. ''

 _I don't wish to escape you._ '' I am yours , Val. And you are mine. '' he repeated. He saw her then. She wore all white as always. White woolen breeches and a white bearskin clock fastened on a white tunic. Her face was flush, from kissing him he liked to believe,  _There had never been a sight so beautiful._ He tilted his head to kiss her again and this time the kiss was slower and more passionate. 

 

A peaceful silence followed where they just sat beneath the heart tree and enjoyed each other's embrace. 

'' How fares you, Val??. ''

'' Well and good. The Night's watch aren't bothering us and more free folk came in after what we accomplished with that dim witted Tormund. The game is rare but the bay of seals is still plentiful. Other than the fact that we live south of the Wall now , not much has changed. ''

He and Sansa and Val had marched south when they left Castle black and settled the free folk in the Gift. Val wanted to join them first stating that she wouldn't leave his side but he told her that she is the only one he trusts with safety of the free folk in the Gift , she relented then albeit reluctantly. 

 

'' How fares you, Val??. '' He repeated louder this time.  

 

'' Angry.'' One simple word yet a great deal behind it. 

''Listen, Love. I am sorry .... ''

'' Don't. I know why you did it and I wouldn't have stayed if I didn't want to but now I will have you know this. I am not leaving you ever again, Jon. For better or worse I am with you , this I pledge in front of the Old gods. ''

'' For better or worse , I am not leaving you nor will I push you away. This I pledge in front of the Old gods. '' Jon promise her and truer word had never been spoken. 

'' Good. '' She said. '' Let us get inside now , I feel I could get lost in this massive Castle of yours. ''

 

* * *

   

'' How many of the free folk came in??.'' Jon asked as they sat down to have their meal of rabbit stew and peas and carrots and bread and ale to wash all down. 

''  Many. After what happened at Hardhome , what remained of The free folk north of the wall didn't want to share that fate , so they gave up their gold and treasures to hide behind the Wall. We were able to save many , most of them are children but some  spearwifes and renowned warriors of the free folk joined in and giants if you would believe that and their mammoths as well. Now we nigh fifteen thousand and more will come. I've sent some Free folk north of the wall to spread word of our success.'' 

He smiled proudly at her. ''  _Our success??._ You did this , Val. I merely sent you to do it. '' 

'' Aye, but you and that grim King came with the idea and the free folk know that he wanted them to fight for him and you just wanted them safe from the Others. They know who to thank.''

Jon had nothing to say to this. They continued their meal in silence. More people entered the great hall and Jon readied himself for another half day of petitioners. Rickon sprinted towards him and sat himself on his lap and began speaking nonstop. 

'' Jon, Did you know that Cregan Stark was Hand of the King only for a fortnight??. It was after the dance of the dragons , when he promised to rid the realm of traitors.''

'' Did he now??. I didn't know that. '' he said to appease the boy. '' What else have you learned ??.'' 

'' How to write my name and yours. And in the afternoon I will begin my lessons at sword fighting. I'll be as good as you. ''

''Even better. '' Val chimed in. '' I see that you're a warrior like your big brother.'' 

'' I am. '' He said happily. He got down off his lap and extended his hand to Val and said. '' I am Rickon. May I have your name , my lady??. ''

She pinched him of his cheek. '' Such a charming boy you are. I am Val. But if you mean to win my favor you'll have to defeat Jon. I am his wife you see.''

'' Wife ??.'' He paused and looked at Jon. '' Like mother and father?.'' 

'' Aye, Like your mother and father.''

 '' Oh. then I am pleased to meet you, Val.'' 

Val left him on her and lap and began to tickle him which caused him to giggle. '' And I am pleased to meet you as well.'' 

Once everyone had finished their meal, the round of petitioners had began and it didn't end until sunset. As soon as he was finished he took the opportunity to stretch his legs and he wanted to see the progress the free folk and the northerners had made during his stay in the great hall. 

Val had other ideas. She grabbed his hand and began striding out of the great hall into the main keep. She asked about her chambers to which Jon replied that they weren't done refurnishing every chamber yet. 

'' Does it have a bed ??.'' She asked with a smile. 

'' Yes , I believe so.'' 

'' Good.''

They reached a suitable chamber and he beckoned her to enter. She closed and barred he door. Confused he turned to face her but she gave him no chance to speak as she grabbed his shoulders  pushed him against the door and kissed him.  He kissed her back with the same vigour his hands are at her waist and hers around his neck. 

'' I've waited so long for this. '' She said barely a whisper.  

Warmth spread to his belly at her words and he continued to kiss her. Her cheeks , her eyes , her ear , her nose and then her lips again. He kissed her neck causing her to release a small moan before she grabbed his hair and crashed her lips against his again. Her tongue danced with his now and his hands started to unfasten her clock and tunic as she did the same with his. He loosed the laces of her breeches and grabbed her by her thighs  and left her. Her legs tangled around his waist as he moved to the bed. 

He put her there gently and took her boots off as his own. Both in small clothes now, he took in the sight of her as he was above her. _Breathtakingly_   _beautiful . Hair the color of honey , light grey eyes , pale skin fairer than the sun._ He kissed slowly this time as he removed her small clothes. He moved further south and kissed her neck. when he reached her teats,  his mouth watered and couldn't contain a groan. He took each in his mouth causing her to moan louder this time. Satisfied with his work , he moved even further south and kissed her belly , her navel ,until he reached his destination.

'' Wh- .. What ... are y- you .... ''

He didn't let her finish as he swept his tongue all across her pink mound. She moaned loudly this time She had no hair here unlike Ygritte and by the gods did he love that.  _She does have fewer hair here than in Selyse baratheon's mustache._  

He repeated his action and she jolted upwards, again and again, faster and stronger with time and when she grabbed his head and began to grind herself against his face he was the one groaning , her moans are getting loader with each passing second until she shook and her release found her. 

'' What was that ??. '' She asked face flushed and her chest was rising and falling heavily. 

He wiped his face. '' I don't know , Just wanted to kiss it there is all.'' 

He kissed his way up to reach her and their lips met again in a passionate embrace that left both of them swollen. She grabbed his manhood then which caused him to hiss and moan her name and lined it up with her entrance. She was wet , so wet and tight and warm when he pushed himself into her. He began to move inside her slowly at first and when she encouraged him to be faster , he was much obliged to do so. The feeling of warmth was ever building in his belly as he increased his pace and she was no better, withering beneath him and meeting him thrust for thrust. He kissed her parted lips , her neck and went to grab her teats. Loader and loader they got until she screamed her second release and he groaned her name loudly as he spent his seed inside of her. 

 

He collapsed beside her panting heavily and She rested her head of his shoulder and covered them with furs. He inhaled her scent and kissed her hair. She asked him about the battle and how he saved his little brother. He told her everything about how he tricked Ramsay's men into following him into the forest and how did they win the battle eventually. A while had passed and her breathing evened , Jon felt his eyelids are growing heavy as well. The last thought he had, before he drifted off, is how peaceful she looked. 

 

* * *

 

  '' Oh... and did you know what happened after the Last hero united with the children and giants??. '' He didn't wait for an answer. '' They beat them back in a battle called the battle for the dawn. The Others stayed in the lands of always winter after that, never to show up again. '' He said the last part with uncertainty. 

_But the Others are back , little brother._

'' All that is true. But do you how the Last hero united all of them against the Others.??''

'' Ahhm , Magic ??. ''

Jon chuckled. '' No. He convinced them that the Others are true threat , that they all will die if they don't unite and fight and promised them safe terms in exchange to show him , How he and the first men can kill the Others.'' 

'' A message for unity then.'' 

_From the mouth of babes._

'' Yes, Rickon . Exactly , a message for unity.'' He ruffled his brother's hair.  

_If only these lord were half as clever as Rickon._

Almost all the northern lord are in Winterfell now. Glover, Mormont, Hornwood and Mazin were already in Winterfell after the battle. Lord Ryswell and lady Dustin , kin to house Bolton through marriage were also in Winterfell and surrendered the Castle after Ramsay'd lost. Hother ' Whoresbane ' Umber was the one who gave up Rickon to the Boltons and now he was setting in the dungeons. Lord Manderly had arrived few days earlier, with him Robett Glover,Mors ' Crowfood ' Umber and Tycho Nestoris from the Iron bank of Braavos . Howland Reed of the neck attended as well , though he had no idea how he received their raven. Now standing in the courtyard of Winterfell , he was waiting on Alys Karstark. 

 

She was riding her steed , when she entered the castle. Graceful as any she dismounted and strode their way. 

'' Welcome to Winterfell , lady Karstark. '' Jon greeted.

'' I thank you, Jon snow. I take it that I am not Lady Thenn then , even though you married me to one.'' 

 '' Do you wish to be called Lady Thenn??.'' Val asked a bit amused. 

She snorted. '' No. I am still Alys Karstark of Karhold. That will never change.'' 

'' Follow me then , Lady Karstark.''

Into the guest house they went intending to guide Lady Karstark to her chamber. She followed but not silently. 

'' I hear that you are quite the soldier , Jon snow.'' 

'' One Victory doesn't make one a good soldier.''

'' It doesn't. But my husband tells me that you held the Wall with green boys against the scream of thousands upon thousands of Wildlings ...  Mayhaps this is what the North need right now. Someone to unite  and hold it. ''

He didn't know what she was implying. '' The North needs a ruler, my lady. Not a Warrior.''

'' I disagree. '' She quickly said. '' It needs both. ''

He couldn't disagree her disagreement.  _A Message for unity ,_ Rickon's words were. That is what the North needs right now. The same massage formed an animosity at the Wall , which led  his brothers to kill him.  _But clearly the old Gods agree with me , elsewise why would they give me a second chance to spread this massage._

'' We'll continue the conversation later, Jon. For now we all need our rest.'' 

He left her at the door of her chamber , off to find solace where he wouldn't find it within the walls of Winterfell.

He was setting beneath the Heart tree reflecting on what will be after the great meeting of the lords tomorrow. The last time the northern lords gathered , they went to War with Robb , some of them didn't return and some lost sons and kin and some are captives at The Twins. War is coming .... The one who claims to be Rhaegar's son is at Storm's end. The Dornish are sharpening their spears , For whom though??. The Reachmen are gathering to close up the Mander against the Ironborn. Some of them are at King's landing ready to defend the city should the Targaryens decided Storm's end  isn't their goal anymore.  The Riverlords are in disarray , almost all of them bent the knee to the Lannisters but they wouldn't accept Frey rule. 

 

The Realm is torn apart and it doesn't look that it would rest anytime soon. 

 

He had a meeting this at sunset with Lord Galbart Glover , Maege Mormont , Crowfood Umber , Howland Reed and Alys Karstark. After she'd rested , she informed him that those Lords would speak with him at length. He was confused , as to why they wouldn't ask for Sansa , But he relented when she said they would speak with him and not Sansa. 

 

He wanted to feel alive again , so into the courtyard he went to work his sword hand. With Torreg he trained and Tormund and some of the Vale knights when they asked. But the spectacle grew when Val  crossed her blunted spear with his sword. It ended ... well. There was only Val in the courtyard to him and when she knocked him on his arse , all who were watching  laughed but His wife gave him that  _Smile_. He went to bathe with her after their training and an aggressive round of humping followed , where they splashed the water all across their room.

 

They went to the Study after and Ghost followed , to talk to the Lords about whatever they want to talk about. It was Tycho Nestoris who arrived first and greeted them. He barely had any accent. Howland Reed arrived second. Maege Mormont and Galbart Glover turned up together and sat themselves beside him and Val. Crowfood Umber and Wyman Manderly and Alys Karstark arrived last. 

 

  Manderly , Umber , Reed, and the Braavosi sat opposite him and Val , Maege and Glover and Alys.  

 

Crowfood began with his thundering voice. '' We all know each other. No need for introductions. I will tell what I want. My brother is captive here in Winterfell. I want him back.''

'' Whoresbane gave up Rickon to Ramsay. You're asking a very high price , my lord. '' Jon said ice in his voice. Sansa was there at the time but never knew that Rickon was in Winterfell because Ramsay never told her, Which didn't make any sense giving Ramsay's cruelty. She assumed later that Rickon was revealed after she'd escaped.   

'' I regret that he did that , however he remains my brother and the great Jon's uncle. I would have him back.''

'' You will not get him back.'' said Jon simply. 

'' You will not question me , Boy. I .... 

'' Lord Umber , if you will. This is going nowhere. '' Interjected Manderly. '' The North is the Stark's again but we were under Bolton rule few moons back. We hadn't had many options , Lord snow. Surly must you understand that.'' he said and emphasized the last part.

His hand went up to his chest. He knew what was Manderly implying and apparently so did Val. '' His oaths of the Night's watch didn't matter when his crow brothers murdered him for harboring us.  We marched south to defend ourselves. We didn't give Bolton men Shireen Baratheon to escape the Bastard's wrath and your Brother shouldn't have done what he did.'' She placed a comforting hand on his thigh. 

Crowfood bristled and was about to say something when Manderly spoke. '' The fault was ours, my lady. We hid Rickon in  Last hearth but Whoresbane got impatient and wanted to faint fealty to the Bastard of Bolton to kill him if he ever had the chance , thus making the boy lord in his castle. The Frey boys That lady Catelyn took in for fostering knew Rickon and revealed him to the Bastard of Bolton.'' 

'' Your brother was one who killed the Frey boys??.'' 

'' He did. I regret that he did, but you have to understand that the situation was our of our hands. '' 

'' I'll try to convince my sister to let him take the black, for the murder of the boys and for bargaining with my brother's life.'' To that Crowfood only nodded. 

'' What happened to the Baratheon princess ??.'' Asked Tycho. '' You didn't give her up and she isn't here in Winterfell , is she??.'' 

'' No. She isn't.'' Said Val regret and guilt clear on her voice. '' The red priestess had burned her alive to resurrect her King back. Her mother died alongside her trying to untie the ropes off her body. '' She took a deep breath. '' I killed her for that , but I wasn't able to save the little girl. The news of Stannis's death were fake , we don't know by whom even now. The real news arrived with a victory for Stannis at the frozen lake but last We heard he didn't continue marching on Winterfell , instead he went North to see for himself what the red priestess had wrought him. '' Val finished , this time he grabbed her hand to comfort her. 

'' In the parlay with Ramsay before our battle he said that he toke Stannis unaware and defeated him but Roose Bolton died in that Battle. And the Bastard .... He dubbed himself the warden of the North.''  Jon said with contempt. 

 

'' This means.... I believe that Stannis's debt does no longer apply . '' 

'' It doesn't. But I would take that debt and  wouldn't buy sellswords with it , rather food and grain to last us through the Winter. '' Jon replied. 

'' How are you to pay for this dept??.'' 

'' When we allow the Free folk in , we take their treasures and gold , we will pay with that. ''

'' It may not be enough.'' Said Manderly.

'' It will be.'' said Val. '' Don't underestimate us. '' 

Jon fought back a smirk. '' I know now how you are to pay for your Night's watch dept and this one. My job is done here. I wish you a good evening , my lords. '' Tycho left with that.

Lord Manderly smiled. '' This brings us to our last issue. How we are to defend the North??.'' 

'' The western shore we already secured. '' Galbart Glover said. '' We traded Asha Greyjoy and her old friend to her uncle of Harlaw with Robett's children. And the kraken bitch called  Dagmer celftjaw to leave Torrhen's square. We took their longships for us. They will not trouble us no more.''  

'' And house Manderly has 30 war galleys to defend the eastern shore. '' Said Manderly proudly. '' We built them on the orders of King Robb when he was at Riverrun.'' 

'' That leaves Moat Cailin. We'll send 900 archers to man the three inhabitable towers of it, 300 on each. My father used to say that 200 good archers can break any army that attacks Moat Cailin.  '' 

To that Howland Reed smiled , who sat absorbing every word in silence. '' House Reed will provide some. '' 

'' Aye, and Manderly.''

Jon nodded his thanks to the lords. 

'' I should bring fourth my issue as well. '' Said Alys Karstark.  '' Karhold lands are close to Gift. Will The Free folk remain there forever??. ''

'' Aye. Umber lands as well. The Gift can't keep them sustained. We need to find them new lands. ''

'' We already did , my lord. '' said Jon smiling. 

'' The stony shore and sea dragon point are still plentiful. Some of my people will be settled there. the bay of seals are good lands as well , but it won't be enough , for more and more of the free folk are coming in every day. Jon tells me that the stony shore and sea dragon point are nigh unoccupied and this is where some of my people will move. ''

 

The lords glanced at Maege Mormont and Galbart Glover who were smiling. 

'' We drink to that , then. '' Said Maege raising her cup. '' To a united North. '' 

All did that and drank deep. 

 

* * *

 

They were setting in the great hall , He , Val , Sansa and Rickon on the high table. The lords were agonisingly loud. They will not stop arguing to save their lives. 

 _It may come to that._ Thought Jon bitterly. 

'' You have no right to decide what comes about in northern affairs , Redfort. We have no need of you. '' shouted Robett Glover. 

'' I have , when my army is here. We came to fight for Lady Sansa and we did. We won the battle for you. '' Shouted back lord Horton Redfort. 

'' The battle was already won and you came late, For once in your life you came late. '' Maege Mormont retorted which earned a laugh from the northern lords. Lord Redfort face was as red as autumn leaf when he slumped himself back to his chair.

'' We should stop , my lords. '' In a clear voice Sansa said. '' the battle is won and the bastard of Bolton is dead. We focus on what's to come rather than what has been.'' 

'' Lady Sansa is right. '' Bronze Yohn Royce said. '' The Knights of the Vale will stand with House Stark as we have in Robert's rebellion. ''

'' You didn't stand with Eddard Stark's son when he needed you. '' Crowfood said who was as tall and big as Yohn Royce. 

'' The lords of Vale regret that , my lord. Bur lady Lysa's orders were to stand back , so we stood back.'' 

'' I care not for your regrets. I care about my Nephew the Great Jon. Can any of you release him from his captivity.?? '' 

Lord Royce stood his ground. '' No, we can't but we can bring you vengeance upon those who wronged you and you kin. If we stand together , No force in the seven Kingdoms would hold ground against us. ''

'' Aye. They wouldn't. the Boltons are a clear example of what happens to those who dares cross us.'' Boasted Harrold Hardyng.

Jon was sick of this and of this man's vanity. He stood and walked to middle of the hall. 

'' Is it more war you want.?? '' Jon asked the Knight. 

'' It is more victories what I want.'' 

'' You'll get no victories here. '' Jon said. '' And south of here , only more bloodshed. '' Jon indicated to Tormund and Leathers to bring what they had found in East watch by the see. 

'' Leathers is a man of the night's watch. '' Jon said. '' He was with Mance Rayder when he attacked Castle black and now he is with us. Not just him , we offer  the free folk those terms because we know what's coming for them. '' Tormund and Leathers placed the huge box in the middle of the great hall and made it stand. Jon readied himself as Tormund revealed the corpse to the great hall. 

 

It was no ordinary corpse. The flesh of its right hand had all but melted away its skull showed its bones. It had no skin only meat and bone but the most striking thing is the blue eyes.  _Death it means._ The weight shrieked when the box was opened and those great lord......took it first in silence , then in prayer and in silence again when the free folk tapped their tables to make them listen. 

'' This is a weight ,  _a living corpse is the best way to describe it ,_ The night's watch found this in the waters of East watch by the sea. We saw tens of thousands of these creatures at Hardhome.... with them came the Others. '' the lords began to shout words of disbelief some repeated their prayers. '' It is true my Lords , I saw them and fought against them. The free folk here can attest to that. ''

Jon paused at bit to let all sink in. '' We lost. because .... '' He went to stab the weight. It did nothing only its shrieks got higher and higher. '' Normal weapons can't hurt them , only fire. '' And then he lit the corpse. It screamed of course but it died down eventually. He looked at Hardyng. '' This is our war and Make no mistake , Ser. this is your war as well. '' The knight wasn't even looking at him only to the fire that is dwindling with each passing second. Silence took over until Jon spoke again. 

'' I and the free folk fought them at Hardhome. '' He repeated. '' I managed to kill an Other with longclaw, But longclaw is no ordinary sword , It's valyrian steel.'' hopeful faces appeared as he spoke but they were gone when he finished. '' Dragonglass can do the same as well. which is why I sent to the skagosi  to mine whatever they have of it. I'll ask the same of you , Lady Dustin.'' 

'' We will mine whatever we have in the Barrow lands. '' She said quickly. 

 Jon remained standing in the middle of the hall , ready to hear any lord who wants to speak. 

'' I see now why your brother trusted you.'' Said Galbart Glover. '' You speak the truth , even when it's terrifying even when we won't believe or like it. Ned Stark raised you well. '' he took a peace of paper out of his pocket and hand it to Sansa. '' 

Wide eyed Sansa said. '' This is Robb's will.  _Should I ever die in battle , I will have Jon Stark succeed  me as king in the North. I relieve him of his oaths to the Night's watch ,_  This says. '' 

He remained standing where he was, too numb to move.  _Robb named me a Stark ... and his heir. This is a mistake , It must be._

'' Sansa , if you will. '' He asked for the will and Val brought it to him.  _She always knows when I need her near._ He began to read and by the gods this was authentic. It was sighed by Robb and Maege Mormont and Galbart Glover and the Great Jon and Jason Mallister. He turned to lord Glover. 

'' You knew??.'' 

'' All along. '' Maege Mormont answered for him. '' We wanted to see your metal , your worth and you didn't disappoint. Robb Stark named his Heir and I would name you my King. '' She unsheathed her sword and knelt.

'' Aye. You have the  making of a good King and a greater man. I would name my King.'' Crowfood this time. 

'' It was King Jon Stark who united The Manderlies of White Harbor with the North and It is King Jon Stark who will lead us through the Long Night. '' And He knelt as well , albeit with some effort , and then they all knelt , northern lords and most of the Vale Lords They formed a circle around him and Val and declared him 

 

'' The King in the North.!! ''

'' The King in the North:!! ''

 

Sansa was smiling proudly at him and Rickon was cheering along. He knew then that she was happy and smiled back at her. Val Placed a hand on his chest and put her forehead against his as the cheer grew louder and louder. 

 

'' The King in the North.!! ''

'' The King in the North.!! ''

'' The King in the North.!! '' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what do you think ??. if it is too long tell me. 
> 
> Anyone saw Endgame ??. I saw it four times now and It was perfect. With every watch it got even more perfect if that's possible. If you watched it tell me what you think without spoilers , just your overall opinion.


	3. Forgotten and neglected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arianne at storm's end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter in the south. Hope it's good.

Arianne

 

She watched the crowned Stag of Stannis flutter against the Wind.

 

Storm's end was his last strong hold that he had , before Dragonstone had fallen to Loras Tyrell. He was bathed is boiled oil and pitch if stories to be believed but the result was the same. The Crown has Dragonstone and that meant that the Redwyne fleet is coming here.

 

Arianne had been in parlay with Gilbert Farring and urged him to yield the castle to the Boy King. Aegon had been present and said that A Tyrell host led by red Ronnet Connington is coming their way and He would crush them outside the walls of Storm's end , so that Ser Gilbert would see for himself what would happen to those who defy him.

 

She had told him that Stannis died North but the leader of Stannis's garrison refused to believe it and remained adamant even though Jon Connington Surrounded the Castle on both sides , southwest and Northeast and waited ....

 

The Tyrell host that was originally laying siege to Storm's end had gone with Mace Tyrell to King's landing after the news of his Daughter's arrest had reached him and only left a token force of 500 to make sure that Stannis's 200 men in Storm's end stayed where they were. 500 were easy to kill and capture once Connington reached Storm's end. Connington had a force of 5500 southeast and 4500 Northwest led by Harry Strickland.

 

_His Elephants are nowhere to be seen. If the Boy King hopes for a victory against the Tyrells and Red Ronnet he better has his Elephants._

 

Arianne watched on as she thought of Aegon. Pretty boy with violet eyes golden silver hair. She wouldn't mind tumbling him but the stakes were high now. He had the worst chance of wining as the Host of 25000 approached him. Red Ronnet was angry and rightly so, after Connington had spread rumors of rape and cruelty to what supposedly happened in Griffin's Roost. He wanted to make his Nephew angry and so far his plan is working. 

 

Red Ronnet was leading the vanguard of 5000 Heavy Calvary and 20000 foot soldiers rushing to meet his uncle in battle. Red Ronnet was to arrive this dawn , Arianne had no doubt that the battle would begin once Red Ronnet arrives. She didn't know Jon Connington's plan but he spent ten days preparing for the battle going from camp to camp and in the end left the camp That Arianne is in to Aegon's Command.  

 

The North west camp was called cliffcamp , because they were camping on a cliff. She didn't know to what end but It doesn't take a seasoned soldier to figure out that this Camping is rather not a very good idea. She watched the lights of the northern camp as it kept moving and said 

'' Why do think they camped there??.'' she pointed a finger. 

Daemon Sand answered with a scoff. '' Shier idiocy I say. but it doesn't matter who wins, This boy or the Crown we need to stay at a good distance from the battle.'' 

'' Lost your bravery , Ser. And here I thought my uncle taught you.'' 

'' He taught me to pick the battles that I can win and this, princess , is a desperate one. ''

'' Aegon seemed confident enough that he would win.''

'' The boy should know better then.''

Ever sense Daemon met Aegon , Daemon didn't like him , neither his demeanor nor his character  but Arianne saw better than him. His men were loyal ; as loyal as sellswords can be ,  he treated everyone fairly  and he bested Ser Daemon on several occasions which made her Sworn Knight a bit bitter about the boy. 

 

She could hear the distant horse hooves that signaled that Red Ronnet army is near. _He arrived little to early._ The golden company began to take formation as they didn't seem surprised by Red Ronnet's early arrival. Soldiers mounted their horses and Squires gave them their weapons. Daemon urged her ride her sand steed , and so she did. She would see at dawn whether this boy is competent or not , whether he deserve the spears of Dorne ..... 

 

Everyone was getting ready for the battle , she could see Aegon as he shouted at his army words of encouragement. 

'' Tonight we avenge my father by taking the usurper's castle , tonight true and holy men will prevail and the dragon banner would fly on Storm's end as it did when Aegon the conqueror landed on Westeros. Tonight my loyal Knights is glory. Tonight is ours. '' 

 

In his black armor , Aegon seemed like a shadow as he mounted his war horse and raised his sword to the air. 

 

A loud cheer followed as every Knight and foot soldier took their position and then Aegon signaled to the war horns to be sounded..... after that they charged.

 

The army charged north east to take Red Ronnet from behind. She doubted that Red Ronnet wouldn't see that as he falls upon cliffcamp. But the army followed Aegon all the same as they increased their speed. The first blood was drawn when she heard the first clash of steel against steel even from this distance but to whom , Arianne didn't know. It was dark and the clouds that covered the moon meant that rain would wash the blood pouring out tonight.  _Forgotten and neglected._ She hoped that whoever died tonight , would die for something or someone he believed in. She sent a prayer to the gods on their souls. 

 

Red Ronnet Calvary reached cliffcamp and began setting  the wagons holding the food in it on fire. On an on they went until she heard a strange sound coming from there. 

The sound isn't fitting to come out of a battlefield , a farm would be better because she couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

 _Cows and sheep  goats and oxen._ By the gods , cliffcamp wasn't a camp at all , just some wagons and animals with torches on top and down to make look like campfire and tents. 

_What are you planning Connington??._

 

Trapped in Red Ronnet Calvary didn't want to face the cliff , so horns were sounded so they wouldn't be surrounded. Red Ronnet's army seemed to struggle under it's own weight.  _He took all of his army with him. he couldn't control his anger._

 

The scream of men was mingled with the terrified voices of the animals and the long scream of men as they had fallen off couldn't be mistaken. To make the matter worse , Jon Connington arrived with his elephants , their sound cut though the air like a hot knife through butter. And the day was won from that point onward. There is no fight to be fought , just a massacre to be cleaned the next day on the shores of Shipbreaker bay and here just outside the walls of Storm's end. Red Ronnet fought for an hour after that before his Army drooped their weapons and the screaming stopped. 

 _He was killed or captured._ Arianne knew. 

 

A horsemen approached after a while had gone and announced. 

'' The day is won , my princess. '' He said. '' The king requests your presence at the parlay , your highness.''

'' Tell your King I would arrive soon.''

 

* * *

       

'' I am sorry , your highness , but no I will not surrender the Castle.''

'' Ser Farring hear me out. King Aegon after the battle has more than 20000 men. Storm's end is impregnable but you are not. You have what?? 200 , less. The longer you wait , the more his mercy runs out , Ser. So I urge to surrender. ''

Arianne grew bored of this. She had this meeting before and it did nothing but  waste time. It was raining heavily and Arianne shivered. Nothing she would love right now more than the furs of her bed but this needs to be done.   

'' All the same, princess , My King told me to hold the Castle and I mean to hold it. ''

'' Your King is dead.'' 

'' I don't believe you.'' 

Annoyed she turned to Jon Connington and his King, Who stayed silent the entire Parlay. 

'' Red Ronnet is dead.'' began Jon not even standing from his chair. '' a wiser course is to avoid that fate , Ser.''

'' A nobler course is to brake your army at these walls , my lord. '' he pointed a finger to Storm's end.

Connington smiled. '' What makes think I mean to do that??.'' Jon indicated something to Harry Strickland and he nodded. 

'' You will surrender , Ser. '' Jon said

'' I will never.'' 

'' Even if it meant that you would condemn your men to die??. '' Connington asked

'' Should you take the Castle , you'd kill us anyway. Why not give a fight along the way.'' 

'' Yes , I'll kill all of you but only if you don't yield. If you yield the Castle now , term of mercy and honor will be given. ''

He snapped his fingers and a soldier entered the circle of the parlay , with him was a boy of three and ten who had black hair and blue eyes the color of the sea. 

'' By the gods .... Edric. '' aghast Ser Farring said.

'' Ser Gilbert. '' The boy said and wanted to go Ser Gilbert's way but  Jon placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

'' Nothing will harm the boy if you surrender the castle now. Yield and I will allow him to go with you to live on your small keep. Don't , well you what happens if you don't.''

with brown eyes full anger Farring stared at Connington before cursing. 

'' The boy lives. '' He said finally 

'' The boy lives.'' Connington repeated.

'' I will open the gates today at first light then.'' He looked to the sky and the rain fell heavily on his face. '' May the gods have mercy on us all.'' He extended a hand to Connington who shook it.    

And then they all left leaving Arianne to think if she was ever needed in the first place.  _Why did you ever sent me here , father??._

 

_I am Forgotten and neglected._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the battle is inspired by the battle of ager falernus where they tied burring fagots into the horns of oxen as a decoy army. I think it was at night as well so I used similar set up for my version to work with. I hope I did well.  
> credit goes for Preston jacobs channel on youtube. The idea is from him not me. he is the smart one not me  
> But you know as GRRM say , if you take from one source it is stealing , if you take from many it is research.


	4. The measure of a half man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion solving the Meereen knot

Tyrion 

 

Alone in the chamber of the Queen's hand he sat drinking his wine.  _Closer to horse piss than wine but tastes better than the Arbor Gold  I drank with my Sister._

The city of Meereen had opened its port once more after the battle laid down its burden and so wine could be afforded to be brought inside its walls. Though a temporary situation , the city looked lively and many of its people had began working once more.

 

The battle outside the city was a bloody one and would have had different results if Tyrion hadn't convinced the Second sons and the windblown to defect , bringing relief to  Barristan selmy's surrounded army.  _The Ironborn certainly helped , for once in their lives they weren't a burden._

 

Victarion Greyjoy  came with his Iron fleet and smashed the Yunkish and Astapori Ships. The wise masters hiring the ghiscari legions had surrounded Ser Barristan on three sides slaughtered his men and took the Knight's left eye and would have taken more if  The windblown and the second sons hadn't released the hostages The masters held , Darrio Naharis rallied the storm crows with him and Mago the Dothraki. In the end the ghiscari legions lay dead on the ground , their nine masters killed and trebuchets destroyed. 

 

Merchant ships entered the bay after the battle, brought their goods and began trading within the former staved city. Mostly from Pentos , which meant spices and cheese are quite common right now. 

The city may not know it yet but the Volanteni Fleet is coming and Tyrion dreaded that moment when they would close the bay in hopes of taking the Slave cities. 300 ships had been reported by Victarion Greyjoy as the number of the Volanteni fleet. The Green grace , A priestess of the Ghiscari temple in Meereen , had warned of their coming as well and told him that he wouldn't win this battle with trickery. 

_'' It is gold and riches they want , we can't stand against them . They have the numbers and they are better fed. You better pray to your seven gods to save you.''_

_Those seven cunts would rather enjoy watching us die. Instead he said ''_   _We are in your city and your world , you better pray to yours.''_

_'' Witty remarks won't solve this , you half wit.'' She said angry now._

_'' Half wit and half nosed. Yes that is me. With respect , your grace, What would you have me do.?? '' He asked out of patience._

_'' Hand the rule of the city to noble families of Meereen. Only united may we stand against them.''_

_'' No. Those houses would vie over rule like children over sweets. Better open the gates to the Volanteni.''_

_'' If they have a worthy and holy leader , they  would fight for him.''_

_'' Like who , Like You??. I'd like to see you fight the tigers of Volantis , at least I die laughing.''_

_'' No , Hizdahr. He is the king and he brought the peace between the queen and the sons of the harpy. Without him It's blood and chaos inside the city.''_

_'' I 'll release your grandson , but I wish to speak with him first.''_

_With that she left him to pursue other matters._

 

His talk with the old hag had left asking questions. How did Hizdahr brought the peace if he is not somewhat involved.?? Who was alienating Daenerys's advisers.?? first Barristan and then the shavepate??. They wanted Barristan to charge head first at the Ghiscari legions and the Shavepate had been taken out from the command of the Brazen beasts. If it weren't for Brown Ben and his army , Tyrion would have been flung form the great pyramid of Meereen just as easily.

He was waiting on the shavepate a man called Skahaz mo Kandaq , The leader of the noble Kandaq family. 

 

 

Three knocks on the door informed him of his guest's arrival. So he placed his cup of wine on the table.

'' Enter " he said barely audible.

An overweight man with scowl on his face entered the room. He was bald had and had small eyes and a big nose. _He is almost as ugly as me_. Thought Tyrion.

Skahaz took a chair without asking and said.

" what do wish to talk about?."

 _Impatient_. " About you. You are one of Deanerys's advisers . Are you not?."

" I was. The king relieved me of that duty. I used to attend her council and on her orders , I formed the Brazen beasts to petrol the City of Meereen. " he answer simply.

" Still. You must miss your old Job."

" I don't."

" Hizdahr took the command of the Brazen beasts from you. " Tyrion wanted a reaction.

The man shifted in his chair. " He did. Within his rights. He is the king. "

" You are not bitter about it. Do you not wish to take your old position back?. "

" It doesn't matter. "

" It does to me. "

The man released a breath. " The brazen beasts are loyal to me. It doesn't matter who commands them."

 _Interesting_. " Hizdahr is taking all of Deanerys's advisers out of the council. Why do you think that??. "

He shrugged." He needs men that he trusts , I presume. I am not in his heart to know his reasoning."

And he doesn't trust you. " Why do the brazen beasts hide behind a mask?."

The sudden change of subject made the man regard him for a while.

" You hide behind masks , lions ,cats, monkeys, tigers anything really. Why is that ?."

" why do ask?."

" In Westeros we take such animals as sigils to herald our pride, our virtues, our strength. I am a lion you see, a Lannister of Casterly Rock."

The man scoffed. " you're a lion!!." He mockingly said.

" you didn't answer my question." A hint of poison in his voice.

" you westerosi take animals as sigils to announce yourselves we , however , hide behind them. "

" but you are a head of a noble family. Are you not suppose to announce yourself?." Tyrion didn't really care but it got the man talking and Tyrion almost has what he wants to have.

" The Sphinx is many things , He is a bird and a lion , an eagle and a beast, Ae we all. This is the way we honor our gods. "

And just like that , this idiot gave him what he wanted.

Tyrion smiled an ugly smile. " Alright. If you wish to leave my lord. " he gestured at the door.

The lickspittle couldn't have been more happy as he strode toward the door.

Barristan shouldn't have trusted this fool. Skahaz made him think that Hizdahr is the harpy and urged him to attack the masters. Skahaz never objected to being outed of the queen council , because he wanted that. What else does this fool want.??

Now to his second meeting. Hizdahr zo loraq. He was confided in a room on the orders of Ser Barristan. Wanting information Tyrion released him. He can lead me to the Harpy. And why not ...he enforced almost 30 days of peace before the dragon queen married him.

He drank his cup and poured another and waited.

His guest arrived a short while later , with him tall men that were tattered and bared no tattoos. Pit fighters , Tyrion knew.

" I wish you a good day , your grace. " Tyrion began.

" Speak what you will. I don't trust you westerosi people no more. "

 _Honest_. " very well. I'd ask how were able to stop the killing for almost  30 days ??."

" I have friends in the noble families of Meereen. They helped. " He answered.

" how , may I ask?. Unless they are the harpy , they wouldn't be able to stop the killing. " Tyrion said but he noted no change on the man's expression.

" They are not the harpy , of that I assure you. After the queen flew away , the killing ensued once more. We found nine dead former slaves and freedmen this morning. "

Tyrion leaned closer. Nine is the number of the dead masters outside the walls of Meereen during the Battle.

" Interesting number , wouldn't you say " he voiced his thoughts. " the same number of the dead masters during the battle."

" My people believe of the dept of blood. A life for a life. "

'' I'd say this meeting is over , but does a game of Cyvasse with a clever dwarf interests you??.'' 

The king took a moment to think before nodding. 

When they lined up their peaces , He saw the careful position and planning of every peace of Hizdahr's and Tyrion went with a bold formation that suggested he is going for the kill. Hizdahr committed more peaces to protect his king however and Tyrion made a mental note of that.  _You'd never risk your King , or in this case the Harpy._

 

The battle went on and Tyrion began collecting more and more peaces Because the lack of defense to the weaker units on Hizdahr's side of the board. Tyrion never made too bold moves however and kept dismantling the outer defenses of the King. Hizdahr sacrificed everything for the sake of his King , he never made a bold move nor he used his Dragon much. He kept counting on the walls and on the forest to defend him. Tyrion won by using his catapult and Trebuchet when they were in his King's forest.  They shook each other's hand when they were finished and by end of the game , Tyrion had his answer. 

 

 

* * *

 

 Tyrion stood on the balcony that gives sight to the docks of Meereen. With him Ser Barristan wearing an black eye patch contrasting his snow like armor and the Green grace. They watched as The Volanteni Fleet as it docked in the bay. The Ironborn had moved their own fleet into the river , because they knew that they can't take on 300 war galleys. The shipload of the those galleys were men and elephants coming to destroy and plunder this city. 

'' I hope you have a plan. '' The Green grace said. Galazza Galare was her name. The grandmother of Hizdahr and the cupbearers and Hostages of Queen Daenerys. 

In truth he didn't , He had only a fragment of a plan.To move the dothraki army hey had spotted  yesterday from on side of the river to the side of the city of Meereen. His plan was double edged. The dothraki and the Volanteni would fight one another but who's ever victorious will turn his sight to the weakened city.  _We might be able to stop them then._ Meereen had no riches but neither the Dothraki nor the Volanteni know that. 

But all of that was unimportant to the thought that just came to him. He had never been this high before , even at the Wall where he had left a friend. 

 _I'd name you friend._  He remembered  Jon snow's words and hoped that the bloody Bastard is doing well.

The battle would start soon but not  _ours._ Tyrion's battle would start after the end of this one. He sent The Queen's bloodriders to hopefully convince the Dothraki not to attack the city if they win against the Volanteni. But most importantly to facilitate the ferrying of men and horses , for none of the Ironborn speaks the Dothreaki tongue.  

 

 

And then Victarion sounded his hell horn again.  _He loves that horn._ The first time he sounded it , the battle outside of Meereen stopped for a heartbeat , for it was so loud , otherworldly. The two dragon flew then to the Iron fleet and  Moqorro , the red priest he thought he was never going to see , was the one who spoke to the dragon and commanded them to attack the Yunkish and Astapori ships. The dragons burned the trebuchets as well , leaving the Ghiscari legions alone and surrounded. 

 

Now , his eyes must be deceiving him , for he saw three dragons flying above the Volanteni Fleet. Ironborn ships appeared from the north and began ramming the Volanteni ships.  _The dragon queen is here , she is riding the black dragon. T_ yrion smirked at that sight.

'' The queen is here.'' Said Ser Barristan happily.

 

She flew higher and higher and when she descended the black dragon breathed fire upon the ships. The Dothraki were on the south side of the Skahazadhan. He could see them charging towards the docks.  _Is she commanding them??._

 

The dotharki never gave the Volanteni the chance to take formation , for they assaulted them without mercy. They kept their pace and  arrows flied from horse backs killing many and more.  

The green grace shared Ser Barristan's joy. '' Valyria in it's glory , my lords.'' 

He kept watching in awe as the dragons burned the ships , up they flew but never stayed for long. This was one sided as the queen burned more ships than she would be burring for the rest of her life. 

When the Battle ended 50 ships or more sank and were on fire , but Tyrion never cared for all that. He is to meet the Dragon Queen , the thought exited him. The queen was about to get more support than she already has.  _The power of the Rock will be your side Daenerys._

 

 

* * *

 

 

The queen was wearing a sleeveless tunic of leather when she began holding the court. She pardoned many of the Volanteni in exchange of their ships and many chose to fight for her. When she asked Victarion whether they would be able to sail the elephants as well to Westeros , he shook his head , labeling it on the long trip to home. 

The queen came with more than 30000 Dothraki screamers from Vaes Dothrak and would need ships to carry them to Westeros. Tyrion thought of this as not a very good idea , For Westerosi lords wouldn't fight with Dothraki savages ,Tyrion predicted. But all that is for the future. 

 

Ser Barristan whispered something to the queen's ear and saw her face shift to anger then to a queenly mask. Tyrion knew that he is to be called now. 

 

'' Tyrion Lannister. Step forward.'' The herald said. 

'' You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen queen ..... '' 

'' Messandei. No need for titles.'' The queen said in a sweet voice. '' I wish to finish this as soon as possible.'' She said as she looked at him. 

'' I am Tyrion , son of Tywin of house Lannister.''

'' I know who you are. And I know your father. He killed my niece and nephew and rapped them in Lannister clocks so that their blood wouldn't show.'' She said as she got angry with every word. 

Tyrion never flinched however. '' My father killed your niece , that is true enough. But your nephew is well and good. Last I saw him he was heading to Westeros. '' Tyrion said

'' This is no jape , Lannister.'' Ser Barristan said angry. 

'' Are you trying to lie your way out of this. It is known that your father ordered the death of my niece and nephew and he presented them to The usurper when he killed them.'' 

'' Varys the spider would disagree , and so Illyrio Mopatis. they would say that they took the boy out of the city before the sack and replaced your nephew with another.'' he told her. 

'' If that is true , why didn't they saved my niece as well ??. I lived at Illyrio's palace for a year and he didn't inform me of my nephew's well being.'' 

'' I speak of what have been spoken to me. You can ask Illyrio when you meet him. ''

'' What do you want of me , No tricks and no mind games??. '' She asked impatiently. 

He took a step forward. '' I want what you want , Vengeance. I was exiled from Westeros on a crime I didn't commit. Joffery Baratheon was poisoned at his own wedding. My sister claimed that I killed him. I demanded a trial by Battle and my champion Oberyn Martell lost to the mountain , which would cause me to be shortened by a head. Varys helped me escape after my brother pressured him to do so but before I sailed from that cursed unjust land I killed my father for hesentenced me to death for a crime I didn't commit and he knew that I didn't commit.'' He was panting heavily when he finished and waited on the queen's response. 

'' And what do you give in return.'' 

'' The North and Casterly Rock. Robb stark died at his uncle wedding , when the Freys offered him guest right but murdered him all the same. Theon Greyjoy killed both of his brothers which left Sansa Stark as the heir to the North. I married her shortly before her brother's death. My father orchestrated the red wedding you see and wanted the North to be in Lannister hands.'' 

She regarded him for a moment. 

'' I'll let you live. But you won't have a place on my council.'' 

'' I believe that I can change your opinion on that as well. '' Tyrion answered her. 

'' You won't. spare your breath. This court is dismissed.'' 

'' I know who the Harpy is. '' Tyrion said and the queen paused. He heard the gasp of Ser Barristan and saw Hizdahr's eyes widen before he he composed himself and placed a stoic face.

'' Who.?? '' The queen asked.

'' You wanted peace in Meereen but couldn't enforce it so you asked the help of this man beside you , who achieved the peace only he wanted to marry you first.'' He dodged he Question. 

'' Are you saying that Hizdahr is the Harpy??.''

Tyrion looked at hizdahr who had a smug face. '' No , he is not. '' Tyrion allowed. '' But he was able to achieve the peace , so it stands to logic that he is close to the harpy.'' 

The court was silent and Tyrion waited the queen's next question. 

'' Go on.'' She said instead. 

'' The sons of the harps isn't an organisation , once you realize that it's easier to know who the harpy is. '' Tyrion began. '' Hizdahr told me that his people believe in the dept of blood. Nine masters were killed outside the walls of Meereen and nine former slaves and freedmen were killed two days after. '' Tyrion explained. '' A life for A life. '' 

The queen looked at Hizdahr who gave her no regard , instead he was focussing on Tyrion. 

  
'' You still didn't tell us who the harpy is.'' Hizdahr said. 

'' Skahaz told me that the Brazen beasts hide behind their masks to honor their gods. The sons of the harpy do that as well which leaves one motive behind their kill. '' He looked at the Green Grace. 

'' Religion. '' 

To say that the queen was shocked would be an understatement. His words dawned on her as she shifted her glance to the green grace. 

'' Do you have any proof of this??. '' She said 

''  She is the only one who could control all the noble families funding the sons of the harpy and her Cupbearers would spy on you and know your plans. Hizdahr's peace wasn't his at all. It was the Green grace convincing her followers to kill for blood and unconvincing them when Hizdahr has married you.'' 

'' Do you have anything to say for yourself.?? '' The queen asked the Green grace. 

'' No. What I did I did for this city. I predicted that the Volanteni would come and they came. Even combined all the nobles in Meereen wouldn't stand against them , instead we would turn to the Valyrian Queen who has dragons. Volantis would fear us then and when you came for them you gave us victory. '' 

'' You killed innocents , people who wanted nothing more than to live in peace.'' 

'' That is where you err my queen. Bar the unsullied, we killed no one who didn't rape steel or murder. '' 

'' You realize that the said terms our marriage is built upon is false and I have to anulle it. '' 

'' Do what you will , your grace. I wanted this city's safety and you brought it. If you wish to kill me , then do it.'' 

'' I'll decide what to do with you later. '' She turned to Ser Barristan. '' Confine her in a room until further notice.'' she turned to Tyrion then. 

'' I'll discus your position on my council when we sail for Westeros. '' 

Tyrion smirked. '' And when is that my queen??. '' 

'' Once all the troops are ready.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the Meereen Knot so much simpler than the books. This is what I will think will happen in the Winds of winter. My theory on how things will resolve but with less characters.  
> I hope it's good.


	5. Our small World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Val waking up in their small world , only for it to be expanded on all fronts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting up the meat of my story from this chapter. been struggling a lot with the story points of this. that is why it took so long. that and I added other stuff to my original outline and changed some and moved other things around.

Val

 

She woke up , as she always did, On her husband kissing her shoulder , neck and hair. 

 

_He sure loves my hair._

 

He always woke before her , the King in the North moniker weighing heavily on him. Early he'd rise and late he'd turn in but that never made his gaze any less lustful. She saw how tired he was when he came to their room , so she decided to take this burden with him. Her days were filled  now with ordering servants , organizing the Castle she doesn't know how to organize , angry lords who always picker , petitions and making sure some of the free folk are moving properly from the Gift. 

" Jon ... " she called half a sleep. 

He kept kissing her neck and inhaling her hair. " Did I wake you.?? I am sorry. " 

" You always say that when you always wake me. " 

He chuckled at that and moved to face her covering his body with hers. 

" Can you ever forgive me for that.? " he said warm dark eyes smiling. 

" No." She replied keeping the playful tone a bit longer. 

" Please ..... " He made his best imitation of a pleading face. 

She cupped his face as an answer and brought him closer to kiss him. It was a lazy gentle kiss that he finally broke to ready himself for another day as King. 

As he rose , Her husband asked after glancing around the room. 

" Did Ghost ever return to the camber??. " 

She noticed that too. " No. He stays with Rickon , who always waits at the Battlement waiting the coming of  _Summer. "_

 _"_ But Ghost always comes back here ... " 

She understood Jon's concern. Rickon spends most of the day on the walls promising the coming of summer , Ghost stays with him. It only takes her and Jon to convince him to go to his lessons. 

" Rickon is fine , Jon. He is just a child of summer. It's all he knows. " 

" You're probably right. " He didn't seem to believe his words though. " I'll speak with him today as well. " with that he walked away from the bed to ready himself. 

She watched him from her bed as he moved about , washing his face, getting his cloths and bringing his sword. 

He seemed aware of her lingering gaze and so he said. " Rest for a bit longer , my love. Gods know this going to be a long day. " 

She didn't reply , only rose from her bed to help him with the laces of his tunic and doublet to make sure everything is neat. 

He watched in silence as she did that , eyes full of love. That made her cheeks, as they always did , blush a bit which always made him say. 

" I love you. " 

As she finished she rose to brush her lips with his. 

" And I love you too , you deaf idiot. " 

He released a breath. " I wish I could stay here all day. With you in our small World. Just us here , until the end times. " 

" I wish for that too." She allowed. " but until  _the end times_ is quite a long time. We have to save our small world first and then I promise , there would be just us. " Her man couldn't help but nod. After that he smiled.

" I'll promise the same. After all of this is finished , there would be just us. " with one last kiss he went to do his duties. 

 

* * *

 

Val wasn't the sort of women who would set beside her husband and just look pretty.  She voiced her opinions  in the meetings when she felt she could bring something to any matter they're handling and so she did now. 

" You never farmed nor made use of those lands, my lord , so why should lord Condon give you the work he had put in them. He made a clever choice by farming and harvesting during the autumn , why should you get the credit and benefit for it.? " She accused Clay Cerwyn who didn't seem to give her any consequence.

" Because these are my lands. " Said lord Cerwyn like she was some fool who didn't understand the common tongue. 

" Those lands were barren before your sworn lord came and farmed them. You never worked them  so he did. I say that lord Condon should pay you your taxes and only that. Anymore would be unjust." 

" Things works differently in the North than in the wild , your _grace._ These had been Cerwyn lands for thousands of years and I would do with them as I please. I've never farmed them because we were at war. " Lord Kyle Condon wanted to protest but she beat him to that. 

" That never stopped  lord Kyle from working them. " 

Cerwyn let out an angry noise before turning to Jon and saying. 

" Your grace. These lands had been given to my family by the old Kings of Winter. We made use of them when we could but due to recent events we lacked a working hand. Taking those land from me wouldn't be fair. " The lord present mummered their agreement and Cerwyn looked pleased with his little speech. 

Her husband regarded him for a moment. 

" These lands will remain yours then. " Jon said and lord Cerwyn released a breath. " However , Lord Condon will give your taxes and only that. He had benefited you and in turn all of the North in his actions. He will keep his harvest and you will keep your land , so long you use it. " Jon finished and made his decision final. 

Both lords bowed after that and went to sit in their places. Val left the lords and petitions for Jon to her meeting with Tycho Nestoris. The Braavosi requested the meeting , for he wanted to know how much they have in treasure and gold to pay for the dept Jon had taken. Giving that the free folk are the ones who gave that Gold in the first place and Val is the only one that knows how much they have of it , Jon had asked her to do it. 

_"   Wood , wool , timber , hides. The North have plenty of that. What we want is grain and wheat. We need every sack for this is going to be a long winter. " Jon reminded her._

_" Grain and Wheat. " she said unsure. " what about the glass??. Without it the earth you plowed in the Godswood is useless."_

_" I know. " Jon replied. " Wood and timber are expensive in Braavos. If we ferried what we have , we might be able to trade it with glass. " He said  with a hopeful voice. " Winter storms however are hard and unmerciful , not to mention the pirates. We could lose more than we gain. " He paused for a moment before continuing. " It's a risk but with little luck .... "_

_She knew the completion of his words and so she said. " I'll attend the meeting with the purple fellow_   _then_. _"_

_Jon smiled. " Sansa will help the sums and Lord Manderly will provide the silver. Should you need anything  love , just ask. " He knew that all of this was alien to her , even so he trusted her and for that she wouldn't let him down._

 

After the meeting with Tycho she took a moment to stretch her arms and legs. Sansa placed her head on the table and complained how she wants to sleep. " I'll call for ale. " Val hoped that would help. 

 

A moment of levity followed where Sansa attempted to drink sourer goat milk. " That was too strong. " Val laughed at that and took the cup from her good sister. 

" It helps when all I see now is numbers. " 

She drank long and deep. Sudden warmth engulfed her throat and her eyes watered but she didn't put the mug down until she emptied its content. 

Sansa looked at her as if she had grown a tree on her head. " How did you just do that!?. " she asked mouth agape. 

 " 'ts harder than it looks. " 

" That I'd wager. " she said. " I'll replace this with wine. At least I won't pass out drinking it. " 

And so she did. They sat opposite each other talking about everything and nothing. Moments like this Val treasured for they were too rare. 

" Joffery was everything a prince should be , tall , handsome and polite when need be , but underneath all that was a leach that would suck all your blood if you let it. " she said her eyes distant and angry. 

" I hope he died suffering then. " Val said. " the first man I knew wasn't cruel or vicious.  He was too arrogant though as most men are. I knew quite a few after none lasted more than a fortnight until Jarl. " she exhaled. " He was a true Wildling as southerns would say. Mance would tell  you that he is like a stallion ,  loyal and fierce , but too wild and too hot tempered. The Wall killed him and I mourned the man I didn't get to really know. At the time my only concern was  the child of my sister so I didn't mourn him much. " she remembered when news of Jarl's death reached her.  _I was a princess in a tower and now I am a Queen , such is life._

" And Jon ??. How did it start with you?. I knew that you loved one another when we were at the Wall. " Sansa asked as she sipped her wine. 

" Jon is ... " Val smiled. " different. " 

" Quite and composed. The first time I saw him he was with another and he was pretending to be another. But when Stannis attacked our camp , he defended me and my sister ...He didn't know us and yet he did defend us.  For a kneeler he wasn't too bad, Too good when I truly knew him. He trusted me and I couldn't bring myself to betray him because he had placed all his hope on me. When we met after that , with Tormund at my back he had that hopeful smile and then I knew there is no escaping him. " Val finished. Thinking of Jon made her heart flutter a bit.  _Nothing more helpless than to be in love._

" Is that why you didn't refuse him??. When he told you to stay with your people. " 

" I didn't refuse him because he told me  he needed me alive should he fall against Ramsay , so that you can come to me if everything goes array.  _You wouldn't fight beside me ,_ He said ,  _but where you are now is our fight until the end of Ramsay or the end of Winter._  " 

 _"_ You fought for him , just in different battlefields. " Sansa concluded. Her good sister had voiced Val's thoughts and so Val continued. 

" And with him as well , Hardhome is unforgettable. " The slight mention of Hardhome made her shiver. 

" You did what you could Val , and saved thousands along the process. Not many can say that , Not many are  _willing_ to do that. " Sansa corrected and went to grab her hand.

Val nodded her thanks. " Sansa , if you wish not to talk about it , ....  " 

" It's alright. " She interrupted. " Ramsay wasn't my choice,  I was sold to him. And that short man you always see with me is the one who did it. " She took a breath. " He thinks he loves me but I'm smart enough to know that he doesn't. " 

" Say the word Sansa , and he'll shortened by a cock." Val said and Sansa's hold on her hand tightened. 

" No , he is too dangerous and plays his game on his own conditions. He is clever , too clever but much like Ramsay , he lacks wisdom. " 

Val smirked. " I take it that you have a plan to make the mocking bird stop his singing. " 

Sansa gave her a knowing smile. " Do I ??." 

They shared a laugh and went to talk about other pleasant things unlike littlefinger and that boy Harrdyng. 

A while later she heard three knocks at the door . Behind it a man in grey robes with chains about his neck that made a rustling sound Val didn't like so much.  _Who would wear something to announce his servitude.!!_

'' Your grace , my lady. '' He said bowing. '' A raven from the south. Storm's end my lady.'' He said pulling a paper from on of his pockets. 

'' Thank you maester Wolkan. You can go. '' The man hesitated for a moment. '' I won't need your council measter , Go, Now.'' Sansa said harshly.

The man apologized and left. '' You were cold to him. '' Val said after the maester'd left.

'' He was Ramsay's Maester. He used to ... examine me to see if I was ever pregnant. '' 

'' I see.'' 

'' I've sent for the citadel for a new maester. In the mean time he'll do.'' She replied her tone suggested that she didn't want to talk about this subject. . 

Val beckoned her to read then and she did. As she did her face went from confused to disbelieving to utter shock and surprise. 

'' Did Jon see this??. '' Questioned Sansa. '' Why isn't this brought to him first??.''  

'' Why ??. What is in this letter??.'' Val asked. She too found it strange that Jon apparently didn't see this letter. 

'' Important news. '' She said and explained to her this letter's significance. 

On their way to the Godswood they pumped into the same man they were talking about. 

'' My lady, your grace. '' He said inclining his head. '' Why in such a hurry , may I ask??.'' 

'' Important news for the King , lord Baelish. '' Sansa replied. '' We need to be on our way. '' 

'' Of course. '' He said making way for them. '' Strange times my lady.'' He said after they'd passed him. '' Not only the dead are coming back North , south as well. '' 

'' We'll speak later my lord. '' She tried to contain her anger but she failed. 

'' We will. '' He smiled and left. 

Jon was setting near the heart tree , Longclaw on his lap. He raised his head when he saw them striding towards him. She saw his warm beautiful dark grey eyes look toward her and He smiled. for a moment he looked like a boy rather than king. 

'' Jon. Have you received this letter today??. '' Sansa asked and handed the letter to Jon. 

'' I didn't receive any today. '' He said and read the content of it. By the time he was done he looked shocked as well. '' He really did it. He took Storm's End. '' 

Sansa's face was unreadable when she said. '' I take that you only read this letter just now. '' 

 

'' I told the guards not let anyone in the Godswood except for you. '' He explained. '' I needed a quite moment. '' 

Val moved to set beside him. '' It's not anymore. This dead dragon prince is demanding allegiance as the King of all Westeros. '' 

'' He is welcome to ask whatever he wants and call himself whatever he wants ... The North won't bend to him nor anyone else.'' 

Sansa smiled ever so slightly. '' That is good to hear , Jon but you see now how important Riverrun is. if the dragon Prince decides to take it then He controls the the road to the Vale and .... '' 

'' Sansa , we've had this conversation before. The Lannister army is at Riverrun , we'll be fighting the war on two fronts. '' 

'' The Riverlords sided with Robb when he was alone , it's time we pay them back.'' Sansa pleaded. 

'' Maybe Sansa is right. '' Val said looking at Jon. '' The boy prince will be focusing on King's landing , the Lannister army as well once they hear that the boy has a clear path there. Freys would be occupying the castle with a handful of Lannister soldiers. the Riverlords would welcome us in. '' 

'' They won't. '' Jon replied. '' The Lannisters have their sons as hostages , They'll kill them if the Riverlords side with us. '' 

'' Jon , listen to me please. The news of uncle Edmure's escape is crucial as well. If we take the Castle for him ... '' 

'' It would be ideal. '' Jon interrupted. '' But no one can control the Vale Knights. War is not pretty , they still think that it is full of plunder and glory. If they don't understand this , sister maybe they are not the best choice. '' 

'' They are if their honor is at stake. '' Sansa said. '' I told you I would be leading them. I know who is to remain near me and from whom to keep distance. It will be quick and swift. I'll make sure of it. '' 

'' I know Sansa and I trust you to do it but ... '' 

'' The Riverlands are in disarray you are the one who told me that. My mother's home needs me Jon. Family and duty. '' 

Jon sighed. '' Alright then. but I'll send you with men of my own choosing , men I trust and I'll give orders for what's to be done is this small campaign. Control your army Sansa, that is my advise for you. '' 

'' I will Jon. I promise. '' She said thankful.

 

After a quite moment Jon asked her.

'' How is the meeting with the Braavosi went??. you never said. '' 

'' Well and good. '' She said proudly. '' We were able to stroke a five year trade with him. The'll send our winter supplies and we'll send wood and timber.'' 

'' Glass as well.'' Sansa added. '' We'll have to ferry  our trade goods to Braavos though. '' 

'' That is to be expected. '' Jon said and kissed Val's forehead to show his gratitude.

'' The dept we'll pay with all of the gold the free folk gave us. We did it Jon. Famine will not be an issue during Winter. '' Sansa said smiling. 

'' Aye. We did it.'' Jon agreed. 

They heard noise coming from the entrance of the Godswood. It was Rickon sprinting towards them and Ghost at his heels saying something in boyish excitement. Val moved to catch him  as he jumped. 

'' How are you my charming little man. '' Val said as she caught Rickon  in her arms. 

'' Summer is here. I told you Jon. Summer came here. '' He said panting. 

'' Rickon , listen to me ... '' 

A guard entered the Godswood soon after shouting  _your grace your grace_ as he did. 

''  _Your grace._ '' He said bowing. '' your grace ... the gates. ... ''

'' What of them??. '' Jon asked. 

'' Come and see for yourself your grace. '' He said not looking at Jon. 

She knew Jon had no patience for this and so he moved and they all followed. Out of the Godswood into the courtyard where they found The servants and men at arms circling someone or something. They cleared the way once they saw their King coming and in that circle there was two people with them a direwolf with silver grey fur and yellow eyes. 

the boy was in a sledge and the girl was short and had green eyes, brown hair but the boy ... The boy hair's was the color of Sansa's and his eyes were full of unshed tears. They were the clear blue of Sansa as well, his legs were twisted and deformed.  _Then she knew._

'' Bran. '' Jon managed to say and ran toward his brother. He left him from his sledge and showered him with kisses. The boy clung to Jon as well hugging him fiercely his tears are falling freely now. 

'' Look how much you've grown!!!. '' Jon said raising his brother to the sky who laughed in between his tears. Val bit her lip to hold back her own tears as she saw pure happiness and joy on her husband's face. Jon brought his brother down for another hug and this time it lasted longer than the first. Sansa's quite sniffling caused Val to place a hand on her good sister's shoulder. '' Go. '' Val whispered. 

With slow unsure steps Sansa walked to her brothers. Jon saw her and adjusted Bran in his embrace so that his little brother may see Sansa. She took both of them in he arms and went kissing Bran every now and then and mummered words of relief and how much she missed him. Rickon's laughing caused everyone to look at him. The silver Direwolf was licking Rickon's face and the boy was giggling happily. 

'' I've missed you too , Summer. I've missed you too.'' At that Val released a small laugh and raised her head to the sky as she felt a snow flake melt at her cheek. 

'' Let's get inside. '' She said. '' Winter is here after all.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of everything. This is my alternate season 7 , some characters adventures like Brienne and Arya , I will explain in their own or other characters Pov. It's mostly books so yeah , Look forward to that.


	6. Our purpose fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa in the Riverlands.

Sansa

 

It was the day of her going south again. 

 

 

It was snowing but not as heavily as it did when Bran arrived a fortnight earlier. It will be a long journey filled with hardships and trials. With her rode most of the Vale Knights that came north to free it from the Boltons, some 12000 strong. The pace would be slow , the roads full of troubles but She had the Vale Knights. Seeing them outside Winterfell's walls brought  pride to her chest and The Grey Direwolf of her house fluttered against the wind as the Falcon of Arryn made the sight of her well-formed army even better.

 

Jon , Val, Rickon and Bran were in the courtyard to bid her farewell. The sight of All of them together reminded her of why she is doing this , even if she hates it. She hates to leave her home and her family , the ones she just found after so long but she would endure the heartache of missing them rather than to lose them. 

She walked towards Rickon first who had an excited yet a fearful face. 

'' You're marching south just like Cregan Stark did during the rein of Dragons. I hope you  return to us just as he returned to Winterfell. ''

Sansa smiled sadly. '' I will little brother. '' She placed a kiss on both of his cheeks and reminded him to listen to Jon. 

Bran sat in his wheel chair , Her ten year old brother made his best regal and stoic face but underneath all that she saw all his sadness. 

She touched his cheek with her gloved hand and felt her brother shiver at the contact. '' I wouldn't leave you angry with me brother. '' 

Bran blushed at that. '' I am not. It's just .... Can you not stay a bit longer ??.'' He said as his voice wavered. 

'' Sadly not my dear  but you will keep an eye on me , making sure that your big sister is safe , Will you not??.'' 

''  I will.'' He said with determination. '' Take care , Sansa.'' 

She nodded and kissed him on his forehead. Val stood next , Her good sister enveloped her in hug immediately. '' I am going to miss you. Gods know you are the only sensible person in the south. '' Val whispered and Sansa couldn't help but laugh quietly. 

'' No exceptions??.'' Sansa asked her as she referred to Jon with the corner of her eyes. 

'' He is one. '' She said smiling. 

'' Take care of him and of yourself as well. '' 

Val smiled warmly at her. '' I will.'' 

Jon was flanked by both Direwolves , Summer and Ghost. He looked like a King ; not that he didn't most times , but this instance she'd wager that there had never been more a noble King. 

He placed a kiss on her forehead. '' We don't live just to die , Sansa. We live so that we may die alive , our purpose fulfilled. Tread lightly Sister, for The path ahead is long and difficult.'' 

She nodded solemnly and moved to scratch Ghost and Summer behind their ears. She stared at Ghost's red eyes one last time and saw her own reflection. More than ever she missed Lady , her trusting Companion.  _I will not leave your fate to lion nor dragon's hands, this I promise._

Jon helped mount her horse after and she looked down at him , at his dark grey eyes.  _So much like father's. warm and welcoming._ '' Farewell brother. I hope when I see you again , you'd be in better prospects than I left you.'' 

He smiled warmly at her. '' I hope that for you as well. '' 

She kicked the side of her horse and didn't look back until the sight of Winterfell was gone from the horizon. 

 

* * *

 

It didn't snow this south of Winterfell. 

 

Ten day had passed since she left Winterfell and only two days from Moat Cailin. They made a steady progress after the Storm cleared. The northern air filled her lungs as she kept going , free as ever, behind her were the Knights of the Vale. They marched on the king's road in snake-like formation. Some of them struggled against the snow and wind but they kept going and didn't falter. 

'' The Knights of the Vale are some of the best in Westeros , my lady. Worry not the worst has passed. '' Lord Royce said. 

'' It has. '' She agreed. '' And I am sure that the Vale Knights will prove themselves against the lions.'' 

To that he smiled confidently. '' We'll make short work of them. '' 

She remembered what Jon told her. 

 

_'' An army is as good as its leader. Keep a steady progress until the cross roads , then split your army there. Riverrun will be west then. The Riverlords will be alerted by your presence. Care not for them , your goal is Riverrun don't fight unless provoked. ''_

She doubted any of the Riverlords would attack the superior and well rested Vale Knights but she would make sure that if they did , Her army would be ready. 

Moat Cailin loomed in , with its swamps and its towers. Soldiers stood at its gates awaiting her, for Jon had manned it when he was declared King. Their stay at moat Cailin wasn't more than two nights and when they passed the neck trees dominated rather than the flat lands of the north. 

The inn of the cross roads was as she remembered , burned and busy. She suspected that this place would be collapsed by now but it has survived and that is to be admired. 

She entered it just as last time , with littlefinger.  When they settled and food was brought to them she had a quite moment before littlefinger began. 

'' What is your plan , my lady. If I may ask?.'' 

'' Take Riverrun and free the hostages from the Lannisters camping outside the castle.'' She answered wanting to end the subject.

'' Didn't you find it strange , why their army remains there , even after they took Riverrun and Raventree Hall??. '' He inquired.

She did but she would never admit her curiosity to Baelish. '' I admit that I don't know why. '' She said honestly. All the reports and scouts that returned say the same , The Lannister army still remains at Riverrun.

 

The inn was crowded as it always was. She saw three men setting together , A man who was dressed like a Northerner the other had  a pink robes that bore no sigils. Across the room she saw a man who wore a black chainmail with him a lady with brown chestnut hair and many more. 

Baelish was looking around the room as well and something seemed to change in his expression and posture. His eyes weren't smiling and full of mirth anymore only wore a guarded expression that seemed to suggest enemies. 

All of a sudden most of the men in the inn stood and walked towards her and Baelish. 

'' Lord Petyr Baelish. '' The pink man said. '' And lady Sansa Stark or is it princess now ??. '' 

Though Sansa's heart bounded in her chest , she stood her ground and said with confidence. '' Call me whatever you will. Make your business clear , my lord. What do you want??.'' 

'' I was waiting for you here. '' The man said simply. '' There is fire in you hair , girl. I know fire.'' 

'' Thoros of Myr. '' Said Baelish suddenly. '' The world hasn't been kind to you. '' He indicated to his poor and rutted clothes. 

'' It hasn't been kind to anyone. '' The man said a hint of sadness in his voice.  

'' Lady Sansa. '' The northerner said with a voice she half recognized. '' Come with us and this would be bloodless. '' 

'' Do not see what is in in front , my lord. I have my own sworn guards. If it would be bloody , it would be for you. '' She replied and saying those words out loud made her believe them. 

'' You are far from home , princess. Most of the men here are ours. '' She couldn't recognize the northerner behind the shaggy beard. 

His men unsheathed their swords and so did her own. '' Come with us , princess.  We have no wish for bloodshed. '' 

''  you mean to take me against my will , bloodshed it will be. '' She said with finality. 

Thoros's men moved sword in hand and Sansa readied herself for a sight she wouldn't like but out of nowhere a shadow moved behind the pink man and grabbed him from behind with a knife at the Myrish's throat. '' Tell your men to stand where they are and drop their swords. '' This man she did recognize , his grey hair and his stature but most of all his eyes. They were the blue Tully.

Without wasting anymore heartbeats , the Myrish dropped his sword and soon followed his men. Baelish quickly ordered the Knights with him to collect the company's swords. 

Her great uncle came forward with the girl with chestnut hair and knelt. '' Your grace. forgive me , for that I didn't ride north as soon as I could. I didn't believe the news when I heard them. '' 

'' It's alright uncle Brynden. You may stand. '' She said and helped him do so. 

'' Your grace , this is Jeyne Westerling. Your brother's wife. '' He said and indicated  to the girl. '' May we inquire where you are going?.''

 

* * *

 

 Frey banners flew above Riverrun and outside of it as well. 

Riverrun is built where the Tumblestone river meets the red , a three sided castle with gates to each side so to siege the castle properly you have to camp north Tumblestone where Freys are camping now , between the Tumblestone and the red fork , where the Lannisters camping in the most secure position , and south of the red fork where the rest of the Lannisters and some Riverlords lay camp there. 

Only this isn't a siege. 

 

There were no trenches nor any moats to be seen , no one patrolled the edge of any camp and there are no siege weapons but it made no matter. Her uncle spoke at length with Lord Royce on how they would break the Lannisters here. They would attack at dawn so what awaited her is a restless night as they just arrived today. 

Swiftness was of the essence , and so it didn't take long for the Vale army to form up. Jeyne watched on , eyes full of anger. 

'' It will be quick , worry not my lady.'' Sansa said to her. 

'' Jaime Lannister is leading that army , forgive me when I have not the same faith as you. '' She replied. 

Jeyne wasn't this cold nor ruthless when she met her at the inn. She cried for her murdered child most times and cursed her family  , no words of encouragement could left the girl's spirit only talk of vengeance for Robb and her child. 

_'' Her grandmother made a deal with Tywin Lannister , for the girl to seduce Robb in order for the Freys to turn against him. The girl didn't know this and to prevent any fruit of her and Robb's marriage her grandmother gave her Tancy tee and said it'll help with fertility. She had a miscarriage when we were on the road. ''_

Her great uncle was atop of his black stallion sounding the charge. His three squires held the Tully banner and the Blackfish banner as well but the Direwolf stood out the most. At dawn light , she could hear the wolves howl  and their sounds mingled with the sound of horse hooves as the knights charged. 

Black shadows on horses moved and the glimmer of their steel lit their road. Moonlight cast a silver light on the camp as both armies clashed , now the only sound was the sound of steel against steel and fire burning and most of all .. the screams of men. 

They hit the camp south of the red fork first and the Lannister camp followed , they didn't hold their positions only charged at the attacking enemy. Her uncle waited until the Lannister army crossed the River , and when they did the knights of the Vale flanked them from both sides. As the battle went on she couldn't see Jaime Lannister's golden armor and when the Vale knights crossed the red fork to finish off the Lannister camp , they met the Frey forces. 

Unorganized and outnumbered they were easy pickings. They fought on  Tumblestone fork now .. it didn't take long before The Freys dropped their swords and Lannisters Followed , by that time the sun loomed in the distance and She , Jeyne and their sworn swords were escorted to the battlefield. 

the smell of copses filled her nostrils , a smell that had her feel like vomiting. Corpses were everywhere. The Trident carried them and on the ground , burning and half opened , some crippled and the other died cleanly. She could hear the pleas of the wounded , It made her want to run as far as she could.  _Jon was right , War isn't pretty._

 

She rode as fast as she could to the commanding tent where her uncle awaited her and Lord Royce. Littlefinger came soon after and brought with him hostages , weasel faced and long nosed and she noted a women in their midst , a fat women that had short grey hair that had some golden lines in it. Genna Lannister , the sister of lord Tywin and the lady of Riverrun, Her uncle introduced with a scoff. 

Sansa smiled at that,  _She is the key to Riverrun._

'' I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell. '' She began. ''  I came ...

'' I know why you're here girl. And I know what you want. You won't get from me but from my husband here.'' 

'' I am lord Emmon Frey , lord of Riverrun by a royal decree. I ...... '' He didn't continue due to the mettle gauntlet that connected to his face. 

'' You are not the lord of anything now. Open your gates and you would have your life and your son's life and your wife's. a fair trade , don't you think??.'' 

'' A trade you didn't take when we had Edmure.'' The Frey said. '' but I know the value of family. I'll give you Riverrun. '' 

'' A wise choice. One more thing , Where is the Kingslayer ??. '' 

 The Frey wanted to answer but Genna Lannister beat him to it. '' And you would promise safe terms for him as well??.'' 

Her uncle the Blackfish looked as if he wanted to fling the lady with a trebuchet. '' I will. '' She said instead of him. 

'' He is in the castle. He ordered us to get out of it , all of us even me his aunt. To what end ?? you may ask. To that I tell you I don't know. '' 

'' Who is with him ??.'' He uncle turned to Emmor Frey. '' Are you trying to deceive me Frey. You aren't in control of the castle. '' Her uncle grabbed Emmon's collar. 

'' I am not. I mean I am in control of the castle but I am not trying to be false. Ser Jaime entered the castle with a group of companions I couldn't note any except for a hulking big women. That is all I know. The men at the battlement are my soldiers , they would open the gates for me. '' 

'' We shall see the truth to that. '' Her uncle said and got out of the tent. His gaze fell at Riverrun who now cast down the Frey banners for the Tully fish. 

There was one thing Sansa could think of now ,  _my purpose isn't fulfilled yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think.


	7. Ambition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa in the Riverlands II

Sansa II

 

 

The silver Tully fish was hoisted up. At first she thought that the castle's garrison are yielding it , but The Arryn army commanded the charge with the Direwolf banner leading it.

   
The expression that he uncle gave her was telling as well. Sansa and her army didn't take the castle yet ,  _so what in the name of the seven is happening inside of it now ??!!._

  
Emmon Frey had no answer for them nor Genna Lannister or any of the captured Freys in the Tent. Sunlight greeted them as she began giving orders to burn the dead and help the wounded. She kept looking at Riverrun as she did , pacing around the camp with her sworn shields. Her uncle joined her soon after saying that they would be riding to the castle by midday and that he gave orders to set up a siege , trenches and moats and patrolling soldiers but held back on siege engines until the truth of Riverrun be known to him.

   
She still had no answer to why the Tully banners are dominating Riverrun now , She entertained the thought of her uncle Edmure coming back from the west and taking the castle from the inside but Freys didn't see him and Jaime Lannister was seen entering the castle with a group of companions who when described in detail got her even more puzzled

.   
_A hulking big Women, a hooded figure , a boy of three and ten , a singer and ten men who weren't worthy of noting ,_  The Frey said. Giving that the situation is as clear as a foggy day , She suggested to her uncle to enter the castle and find out the truth. 

  
'' We don't know who's in the castle and who did what has been done. Go with a large group and demand entrance to Riverrun and find out. '' She told her uncle.  
Her uncle gave her a sad smile. '' I'll call for you when needed. ''  
He bowed and left.

  
After that she had nothing to do but bite at her nail. She didn't want to go out and see what the sun revealed what dawn hid it beneath its shadows ,  _death and blood , ash and bone._  She shuddered at the thought but the sight wasn't the worst thing , it was the smell. Even in her tent she couldn't escape it , Jeyne kept vomiting. The smell of shit and charred flesh felt like a pile in her throat ,  choking her. She hoped that her uncle would call for her soon. 

  
Littlefinger came first however his smile ever so evident , the smile that didn't reach his eyes. 

  
'' Greetings your grace , my lady. '' He said. '' I see the men preparing for a siege. ''

   
'' My uncle's orders.'' She replied not wanting to give any further information. 

   
He walked towards the table where she sat and pulled a chair for himself. '' May I sit , your grace??.'' He asked. 

  
She nodded and he sat opposite her. '' The Tully banners gracing Riverrun has raised an issue among the men. Many are asking why not lower the bridge if the castle'd yielded. '' 

  
'' The garrison didn't receive the order of yielding for we have not presented Emmon Frey as captive to them  yet. '' She said. '' Whoever hoisted those colors , brought more confusion than clarification.''

   
'' But those are Tully colors.. Shouldn't you be entering the castle now , your grace??.'' Sansa knew from his tone that he didn't care , only he wants something out of all this. 

  
'' We attacked their camp with the knights of the Vale holding the Direwolf and Falcon banners. Yes we held the Tully fish but out that sea of banners who's dominated and who's banner should be hoisted at Riverrun now ??.'' 

  
He shrugged. '' I am not much of a soldier , your grace. '' 

  
_You already know the answer to that , if not then you'd not be here until you do_. '' Maybe it's a trap. We will not know until my uncle returns from the castle. '' 

'' Mayhaps Edmure took the castle unaware ??.''

   
'' Unlikely. '' Jeyne said. '' Frey soldiers still hold the castle. They wouldn't respond to his command and besides none of the Freys in the camp saw him  with the group Jaime Lannister went with. '' 

  
Baelish hummed in response. '' I often wondered why The Tullys took the Trout for their sigil. It not much of a beast as a dragon , a lion , or A Direwolf. '' He pointed to her. '' A Tyrell would tell that they hide thorns under their beauty , A Martell would challenge you with the heat of his sun and the sharpness of his spear but a trout , what danger can a trout hide ??.'' He asked seemingly not wanting an answer. 

''  Hoster Tully knew that , it's why he sought alliances with the Straks and the Arryns and now those two houses came for his home to free it. '' He said in an impressed tone. '' A trout can adapt better than any other beast. '' 

'' You grew up in Riverrun under Hoster Tully's care , haven't you lord Baelish??. '' Jeyne asked. 

'' I did. '' his eyes were distant. '' He spoke always of family , duty and honor. But he spoke of ambition as well. His got him too far , now every man in three kingdoms is fighting for his granddaughter.'' He looked at her and smiled. 

'' A trout can adapt to anything. '' Jeyne agreed. '' But what danger does a mockingbird hide ??. '' She asked amused. 

Littlefinger didn't look amused however. '' My grandfather took the giant of Braavos as his heraldry when he came to Westeros. I changed it to the mockingbird. '' 

'' Why if I may ask ??. '' Jeyne asked. 

''  It suits me better , I am the furthest thing from what you call a giant , A mockingbird is humbler than the giant that stood against the might of Valyria's dragons and wouldn't be contempt with the lesser price. ''  

Sansa absorbed all of that in silence. She had to give Jeyne credit , she has a talent of making people uncomfortable which led to them talking. Sansa thanked her in her head for making littlefinger squirm in his seat.

Torreg the son of Tormund entered her tent then , one of many Jon'd sent with her and one of few she trusted with her safety. '' Lady Sansa , Some southern knight says that your uncle has need of you in Riverrun. '' He said eyeing Littlefinger and Oswell Ketteblack , his sworn shield. 

'' Had the castle surrendered ??. '' She asked. 

'' So they say. '' He said. ''  follow me. '' He flapped her tent and She quickly got outside. As she exited her tent,  The smell intensified and she held back a cough. 

Following Torreg she called on her sworn shields , Larence snow and the Manderly knights and rode to the castle. She could hear the creak of mettle , which meant that the draw bridge is being lowered. The garrison were exiting the castle , armless and leaving their weapons behind. 

She indicated for the knight her uncle sent to lead the way and a moment of apprehension took over her. She didn't know what she would see or comprehend in this Castle , she sent a prayer to the old gods that things would as smoothly as she and Jon'd planned  for the Riverlords and the smallfolks in the Riverlands. 

_Riverrun had suffered enough , and its people. It's time all of  their misery ceases._

 

 

* * *

          

 

Riverrun greeted her with silence. 

The feeling of uneasiness still lingered .  _The Castle is ours but why am I feeling this way ??._

 

'' Where is my uncle , Ser Jason??. '' She asked the Knight her uncle sent to occupy herself.  

'' In the Godswood , you grace. '' He said and that was the last place she expected him to be. '' He is holding the Kingslayer and his group of companions as captives. '' The knight smiled.

'' Why in the Godswood ??. '' She asked confused.

Ser Jason stuttered. '' You shall see for yourself your grace. '' He said and she had a feeling that she wouldn't like what she is going to see. 

Riverrun was not as big as Winterfell , few castles can claim that , so it took no time at all for her to see the heart tree in the Godswood. 

The knights at her uncle's service made way for her as she entered and then she saw. 

Jaime Lannister was unmistakable with his white armor and his gold hand but he had a beard that was shaggy and thick. His face was gaunt his hair shorter , it even had few grey line that ran through it, not the golden curls  and not the full clean shaved smug face she last saw. He was looking at her and he noticed her surprise. 

'' My lady if you keep your mouth open , a fly would enter it. '' He said mockingly.  _He hasn't changed._

Instead of replying to him she surveyed his group. The hulking big women had the biggest eyes Sansa had ever seen , blue and beautiful. The women looked at her with tears in her eyes and introduced herself. '' My lady. '' the women was on her knees when she saw Sansa and tried to walk towards her nonetheless but a knight in her uncle's service blocked her path. '' Ma lady. I am Brienne of Tarth and the boy over there is Podrick Payne , he is my squire. I was charged by your ... lady mother to deliver Ser Jaime to King's landing in exchange for You and you sister but you've escaped before we did and lady Arya wasn't there at all. '' She finished and she lowered her head when she did.

Except for the Kingslayer and Brienne , their group kept silent. She looked at her uncle who had a mournful face. Sansa was perplexed now , she wanted to ask him what are they doing here but a black hand touched  her shoulder. Sansa Turned to see who did it. It was the hooded figure. 

He was close , too close. Under the man's hood she could see the lines of half healed wounds and his skin was inhumanely black almost like it was rotting and his smell as well , _he smells of death._

The man left his hands to remove the hood and Sansa gasped.

He wasn't a man , a women with short grey hair and ten half healed wounds on her cheeks. Her eyes , they weren't the blue of death in the corpse Jon'd shown they were the Tully blue. Placing her hand on her mouth she contained a sub and she couldn't believe. Her mother's eyes were always warm now they were filled with tears and sent chills down her spine. Her throat where they cut her is still half open. 

Sansa cried for her mother then , and for herself. _What have they done !!._ Her mother approached her lifting her hand as she did to touch Sansa's cheek but Sansa reeled away , afraid and confused. 

She covered her throat and began moving her mouth. It was a man with a rugged yellow cloak who spoke next. '' The lady says that you are safe. She is telling you not to be afraid. '' 

'' You understand her ??. '' Sansa asked him her voice wavered as she did. 

'' Barely. '' He answered. 

'' How ??. '' Was all Sansa managed to say. They told her the story of finding her mother's corpse in the river and wolfs dragging her out of it , of Harwin convincing Beric the leader of their Brotherhood of bringing her back to life. 

She turned to the man with yellow cloak. '' You did this to her. '' She said angry more than mournful now. 

'' t was the Beric Dondarrion my lady. He gave her the last kiss to bring her back. '' 

'' On the behest of Harwin??. Do you know where he is now. I hold him prisoner , him and  your red priest. Is this why they attacked me at the cross road Inn because ...  she told them to bring me to her. '' She couldn't say mother not like this. 

The man looked sad and guilty. '' No, Thoros saw you in his flame with the Lady. He hoped that she would regain her sanity if she ever sees you but he never told anyone except for the men he went with and myself. '' 

 _I was waiting for you,_ was Thoros's words when her saw her and suddenly she understood why Harwin was desperate to get her. The lady looked angry then and her gaze was the stuff of nightmares. Her mouth moved again and the man chuckled and replied 

 '' They would have our heads before you my lady , worry not. We're dead men.  ''

'' Why did you betray her ??. '' She accused. _Is this what her family  will ever know , betrayal after betrayal._  

'' She had a thirst for vengeance my lady , she executed men who had no guilt for the red wedding. so long their names Frey or Lannister , they're dead. Beric had a trial for every sole we captured , we wanted ..... '' He paused and exhaled. ''  Justice. We were a band of outlaws but we helped the Smallfolk when they had any need. Your brother's soldiers or the mountain's men we defended them against. We never asked for anything more than justice my lady. '' He said his voice like a plea. 

'' ts true my lady. '' Brienne of Tarth said. '' She wanted to kill Podrick for the crimes of being a Payne , a Lannister bannermen. She only stooped because I promised that would bring Ser Jaime to her. She believes him the mind behind the red wedding. '' 

'' Roose Bolton when he killed your brother said  _Jamie Lannister sends his regards._ '' Jaime scoffed. '' I was on the road with this one here. I never had anything to do with your brother's death. '' 

'' Why didn't she kill you when she caught you??. '' Sansa was afraid of the answer. 

'' She wanted Riverrun back in Tully hands and so I snuck her and her group of men in. No doubt she wanted to finish her Job by executing me but your uncle'd beat her. Now we're all his captives. '' Jaime said. '' Had I didn't she would have killed the boy here and the maid of Tarth. '' He finished. 

Sansa regarded him for a moment before saying. '' That was an Honorable deed , Ser. What you did for them. '' He looked up eyes wide. 

'' I thank you my lady. '' He said with a nod. 

She looked at her uncle. '' Confine Ser Jaime and Lady Brienne and her squire to a room. The others in a cell until I decide what to do with them. '' 

'' Your grace ... even ... The lady. '' Her uncle asked. 

Sansa looked at the lady. She was on her knees her face was peaceful and understanding , for a moment she saw her mother's eyes once again but all that was gone in a heartbeat. 

She covered her throat again. '' The lady says that she always loved you and to worry not for she is going to see her sons again. '' When he finished she pulled a dagger from her skin and Sansa screamed. '' No ... '' but she was too late. Her mother stabbed her self in the heart. Her legs ran for her and Sansa caught her before she hit the ground. '' Bra... Ric.. Robb , Robb  , Ned , Ar... , Saaa. '' 

Sansa cried her fill then. '' No .. don't die please ... please ... '' Sansa cried and cried. '' Mother , please ... Bran is alive and Rickon ...  they're at Winterfell with me , with Jon ... please mother .... '' 

Her mother smiled then but a smile of relief and peacefulness. she touched Sansa's cheeks and spoke two last words. '' Family ... Love . '' Her eyes were distant now. Sansa closed them and  cried softly. 

She placed her gently on the ground. '' She will have the Tully burial ceremony. Uncle ... see to that. '' Her mother lived a Tully and she will die as one. 

'' Ser Jaime , lady Brienne , I shall speak with you later. '' She turned to her uncle. '' I wish to be alone uncle , lead me to my room. '' 

He silently nodded and led the way. 

 

* * *

 

  In the great hall she sat , her uncle to her right and Lord Royce to her left. 

The hall was strangely quite , the lords didn't shout at each other nor did they argued. Each Lord was clutching his own son as if he was a newborn. Sons that were captives in Lannister hands. Lord Jonos bracken didn't have to send one of his daughters to King's landing now and Lord Tytos Blackwood sat with his son , Hoster Balckwood. Jaime lannister's squires Garrett Paege and Lewys Piper had begged her to be with him and to still remain his squires to the protest of their fathers. 

When Patrek Mallister had arrived to Riverrun , she called all of the lords for this meeting. 

'' Your grace , I am your  loyal man. '' Patrek said as he knelt, as all the lords who arrived before him did. 

'' Arise my lord. On behalf of my brother King Jon I accept your oath of fealty. '' She repeated. '' I am told you have a request my lord. '' 

'' Aye. My Father is still held captive at the Twins. A hostage exchange is what I ask , your grace. My father with the Freys you captured. '' 

'' Fear not my lord , we already arranged that. '' She said. 

He looked at her with thankful eyes and knelt once more. '' I thank you , your grace and ... King Jon as well. '' with that he went to his seat.

'' I called you here my lords for a different purpose. '' She began. '' We took Riverrun and secured it from Lannister hands but it won't be long before news of this arrives to the capital. '' she began to hear Shouts of ' Let them come '. 

'' My lords , the Riverlands is far from united , Darry is held by Lannisters and  Freys  had  declared for the crown. With the might of the Westerlands and the crown behind them they surround us , even with the Vale knights with us. Not to mention the Dragon prince. What I have in mind is different than more fighting. '' 

The lords began to mutter between themselves and she remained quite for a moment. 

'' What have you in mind your grace ??. '' Tytos Blackwood asked. 

'' The Riverlands doesn't have moat Cailin or the mountains of the Westerlands as natural defense. Ever time a war is fought , it's fought here and your smallfolk suffer. Gather the smallfolk that reside in your lands and protect them , What you can't gather we will move east to Gulltown and North to White harbor , Wintertown and the barrow lands. '' She finished

The lords met her deceleration with silence. '' Your grace , our harvest .. How are we to eat during Winter??. '' Jonos Bracken is one who asked this time. 

'' The Vale lords and the North will give you your Winter supplies as a dept or with whatever you can pay. Fish and hunt my lords , the Riverlands is rich and plentiful . '' 

The lords met her with mutters of agreement this time and promised they would obey her commands. 

'' I am glad we settled this my Lords. '' She said. '' I would settle our next issue now. Bring in Ser Jaime Lannister and Lady Brienne. ''

It took a while before they showed up. Brienne still in her grey armor and Jaime wore a fine doublet of gold and crimson. They both looked well rested and bathed. Jaime's beard was cut elegantly and his hair was comb. 

Brienne Knelt and Lannister remained standing. 

'' What crime this time  am I accused of ??. '' Ser Jaime began which earned him a glare from Brienne. 

'' Nothing , you are our prisoner. Is there any crime you wish to confess  ??.'' Sansa asked. 

'' It didn't go well last time I was held here. '' He said. '' My sister , the queen would bring this castle down , so I suggest you release me and spare yourself the headache. I will not seek vengeance , you have my word. '' 

'' It didn't go well.'' Sansa agreed.'' Which is why you're going north , Ser. to be held there as captive. '' 

Green eyes blazed with fury met hers and she raised her head in defiance. '' Before you say something you might regret , I will tell you that there is no changing my decision. '' Sansa informed him. '' You will go north as captive and await the judgement of my Brother , King Jon. '' 

''  The judgement of a deserter and an oathbreaker. No I thank you. Sharpen your sword and do it yourself.  _The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword ,_ Isn't that always said in the North!!. '' 

'' My brother is not an oathbreaker nor he is a deserter. You'll not find a more just King than him. ''  She replied hotly. 

before Jaime Lannister could speak , Brienne snapped at him. '' Bloody stop will ya now !!!. '' She turned to her. '' We accept your judgement , your grace. '' She bowed and let the guards take her and Jaime to their room of confinement. 

Sansa breathed a sigh of relief , for her and Jon's plan regarding the smallfolk had been accepted by the Riverlords. She and Jon didn't expect the Lannister army to remain at Riverrun after Storm's end had fallen. capturing Jaime Lannister wasn't in their plans either. Littlefinger hinted to her that the crown would seek vengeance should she kill Jaime and Cersei would bring all her might against those who does that , He spoke as if he wanted it. 

_'' It would leave King's landing defenseless and the dragon prince army would swoop in and easily take the city. Cersei's fate would be easy to predict then. ''_

She pictured Cersei dead then and the image brought her satisfaction more than she cared to admit. The women who had her father arrested , stood by as her son did what he did to Sansa , humiliated her at every turn. Killing her twin would bring her a step closer to Cersei's death. 

But Sansa wouldn't let her ambition blind her. 

Killing him would divide the realm more than it already divided and that isn't what they need now ,  _A message for Unity ._ Jon's words were. The blue eyes of death that she saw still haunted her. Sansa wasn't a fool to believe that people would simply leave their qualms and fight together against one common enemy but  _a good deed_   _can inspire others and those would inspire others._ Her father's words rang true now and same words Jon'd repeated to her the day before she went south. 

Littlefinger mentioned the fate of Cersei should the dragon prince win but that of Tommen's and Myrcella's was as clear as day as well. She wouldn't have their blood on her hands. 

Her aunt's ambition made her poison her husband and start a war that doesn't seem to end , Stannis trusted the ambition of Red priestess who served no one but her god. and that wrought him his daughter's death. 

Sansa was determent not be the person who inspires fear , instead she would trust Jon and her Father's words and actions. Three kingdoms are fighting for Jon now , not to mention the wildlings , who  since forever had been the enemy of the North and yet They would die for Jon because he'd died for them. 

Jon was right in this regard as he was in many things and who knows maybe her good deed would return to her ten folds as he said. It certainly did for Jon. 

_Who knows ??. only time would tell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter from Jaime's pov first but I wanted to explore Sansa's character a bit more and so I changed it.  
> Tell me what you think.


	8. What am I ??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The faceless men sent Arya in a mission to retrieve something they want.  
> Arya's struggle to get that thing and confrontation with known faces and unknown ones , and yet hateful faces.

_**The servant girl** _

 

 

Lannisport smelled of woodsmoke and palm trees. 

A pleasant earthy and a fresh smell it had unlike the foul smell of King's landing and different from the salty and fishy smell of Braavos. She liked the smell and the sound the city always made. 

The sound of hammer against anvil , steel against steel. It had a rhythm that felt like an endless music  , random but sure. Every street she went there were at least three or four smithies. The heat from their forge was always welcomed against the chill of the Winter's wind. 

A smoky city it was , always burning , whether be it an Ironborn attack or be it the lines of smoke that got out from every street in it. 

There were as many jewelry makers as smiths in this city. 

They always competed who had the better glint in their shops , the glitter of steel that cut through sunlight or the shining beauty of emeralds that made every lady stop her advance and leave her carriage to look into the beauty of the gem.

Which was happening now. 

'' I'll have to admit. This is a fine piece. '' Liela Lannister said holding a golden necklace , from it hung seven pieces of almond-shaped emeralds. _This is a pretty piece , even I see that._

For all its beauty it wasn't the necklace she was looking for.  _''  A necklace of smoky black iron covering three rubies, one is red like the color of blood  , dark and unyielding. the second is scarlet red , hospitable and forgiving. The biggest one in the middle is fire red , laced with orange. A very unique necklace , you shall recognize it when you see it. ''_

The kindly man's description left no room for error.  He'd told her that she would find the necklace in Casterly Rock and once she does , she is to bring it back to the house of black and white. 

For a month she was Lanna , a girl whose father couldn't pay a dept he owed to a smith who took all of the coins her father left to her. When they weren't enough he sold their small house and threw her into the streets of Lannisport to die. The story had touched the heart of Liela Lannister , the wife of  Loren Lannister the lord of Lannisport , who gave her a job of a servant in their palace.

'' A beauty that matches the beauty of your eyes , m'lady. '' The jeweler said bowing. They were going to Casterly Rock but this piece caught the attention of the lady who called their progress to halt. Every time they would go there Lanna would look for the ruby necklace but she could never find it. She had searched the Lady's chamber and Queen Cersei's old room but to no avail. She would return to the white palace of Lannisport empty handed but would return again to the Rock to search for the necklace once the Lady of Lannisport wishes to visit it. 

'' Pay him for the Necklace but not for his words. '' The lady said and took the piece. After that the lady just drank her watered wine and gossiped with her ladies in waiting in the carriage. All the while Lanna served them properly. Liela Lannister trusted her always with such small tasks and some big one as well and Lanna never disappointed her therefor the Lady kept taking her to the Rock whenever she went there. 

Casterly Rock is one mile north of Lannisport so once the carriage exited the city Lanna could see the Castle. Casterly Rock was carved out of a mountain that represented a Lion against the sunset , on top a ringfort was built that looked like a crown above the Lion's head.  The castle is almost two leagues long from west to east, and contains tunnels, storerooms,  halls, stables, stairways, courtyards, balconies, and gardens. It even had a Godswood that had a Weirwood tree. The tree itself was twisted and clung to the caverns of the Rock like a newborn to a mother  

The Lion's Mouth is the only entry to it and it is shaped like the upper jaw of a lion , a cavern that is two hundred feet high and wide enough for twenty riders.

upon entering the Castle , different possibilities had gone through Lanna's head. She would look in the closed vault of the Rock , for now she knew the shift pattern of the guards and she'd won the affection of Ser Lyle Ironbreaker. Lanna was a pretty girl of three and ten , with a round face and strait blond hair and deep blue eyes ,  _eyes of someone she once knew and loved._ She shook her head when this thought entered her mind.  _I am Lanna, daughter of a fish seller and servant to Liela Lannister but in my heart I am no one and servant  to the many faced god._

Arya Stark began to invade her thoughts more often now and her dreams are Arya's ever since she step foot on Westeros.  

The wolf dreams are occurring more often now , yesterday she was running on four legs near a big stony building . She could still remember the blue and silver that covered the stony building. She growled and growled at the sight. In the end she raised her head to the sky and released a cry that was followed with another from her pack.

Lady Liela Lannister entered her usual room , which was big and well furnished. The lady ordered Lanna to leave her for she wants to rest. Lanna bowed and left as quickly as she was ordered with the intent  to visit Ser Lyle in his room. 

She knocked the door seven times as they agreed many times and the face of Ser Ironbreaker was revealed to her. He was not a tall man with dark brown hair and deep green eyes that he always attributed to Lannister  ancestry. He was a man of forty and had a scar along his face from his left eyebrow and touched the corner of his mouth. 

'' Lanna , I so glad to see you again. '' He went to kiss her but Lanna stopped him by placing a hand on his chest. 

'' Not until you show me the vault.'' She smiled shyly. 

'' Aye , I forgot about our agreement. '' He said softly. 

'' I haven't. We are to marry in the vault and we will kiss there. '' 

'' You're so much smarter than me my sweet Lanna. '' He said with affection in his eyes. 

'' Your shift is tomorrow ??. '' She asked but she knew the answer. 

''  It is. And it is going to be only me as we agreed. I haven't forgotten the wine as well , Arbor gold for my golden haired Girl. '' He said threading his fingers in her hair. 

 Lanna leaned to his touch. '' My loyal knight.. I'll see you soon enough. Now go, it's ill luck to see the bride before the wedding. '' She didn't know if that's true but she wanted to go about her business and the knight although kind he can a bit clingy. 

'' I'll see soon enough my love. '' He went to kiss her cheek and she feigned a blush. 

In daylight there wasn't much she could do beside listen to gossip. She would offer to clean the rooms with servants so that she could  look for the necklace , for she didn't know if It's even in the vault. She always took the first lesson she learned from the house of black and white to heart. That is to learn three things everyday and the things she learnt wasn't of much interest , but once she heard that Lady Joanna had the affection of King Aerys and deep in the bowels of the Rock sits the worst criminals to be eaten by lions. 

'' Lady Joanna's ghost still haunts her rooms and that of the imp's for she wants her vengeance upon the son that killed her. '' A servant named Marigold whispered. '' It's why there no jewelry in her room because the lady's ghost steels them. '' 

'' It's because that emeralds and amethysts and rubies are too valuable to be buried with the dead. Queen Cersei would take some and the rest back to the vault ... though Lord Tywin kept some pieces from the lady after she was gone. '' another servant said.

An older servant chided Marigold for distracting everyone and ordered them to get back to work. 

Marigold scowled at the older servant and ignored her order. '' Do you who's coming to this castle ??. '' She didn't wait for Lanna to speak. '' The lord of Riverrun or rather the former , Ser Jaime's ward and hostage. '' 

The former lord of Riverrun is Edmure Tully he was captured at the Red wedding. The news of him being a ward of house Lannister is what the castle had been whispering about since Ser Jaime sent word to expect him. 

'' He was Hostage of the Freys before Ser Jaime took him from them. Edmure is to arrive tonight or tomorrow. It's why the lord and ladies are gathering in the Rock , to receive him. '' 

Lanna bit her lip. '' We should probably finish our work , rather than gossip while doing it. '' Lanna said timidly with a hint of fear in her voice. 

'' Our work is never finished , little one. It's best you learn that. '' 

And to give credit to the girl she was Right , there weren't finished until late in the night near the hour of the owl. Lanna didn't go to sleep right away instead she would search for the necklace for it could not be in the vault. By the time she turned in to sleep she was tired and disappointed for she could not find the the damn thing. She surmised that her best chance was deep in the groin of the castle where the vault lies. 

The next day started as everyday did , with preparing the table for a private breakfast to their ladies and bringing it to them. The Rock was as quite as ever until The former lord of Riverrun arrived. 

Lanna kept her head down all though out. When Edmure was brought to kneel and when he was told that he would be confined to a room. Lanna couldn't resist a glance to the Lord but that glance turned to a stare. 

He had a thick beard that matched his red copper hair. He was thin and worn out but his eyes was the most striking thing about him.  _He has Robb's eyes, confident and full of life._ Lanna ignored every thought of Robb Stark the king in the North , a boy she once knew and lived with and loved ,  _Your big brother_ , a voice whispered. Lanna's heart was bounding as she ran fast. she could taste fear in the air ,  _This never happens when I am awake._ She kept going though tree lines , with an intent to kill , an intent to taste warm blood on her mouth. Her belly rumbled at the thought and her sense of anticipation grew bigger and bigger as she ran ...... 

 

'' Wake up girl ... wake up .... '' A haggard voice said. '' Seven hells .... girl, open your eyes ... '' blue eyes met hers. When she opened her eyes, she saw the his surprised face. '' Your eyes girl ... '' He whispered. '' From grey to blue .... '' He muttered to himself. Luckily no one heard him. 

She quickly got to her feet. '' I am sorry , my lord ... I .. didn't have enough sleep last night. The caged prisoners kept screaming as the lions ate them ... I couldn't sleep .. I am sorry my lord. '' She said hot tears streaming down her cheeks. 

'' That is alright , girl. That is alright. what is your name ??. '' He asked softly. 

'' Lanna , m'lord , Lanna. '' 

'' That's a pretty name , Lanna. '' He placed a hand on her shoulder. '' Are you sure you're alright. ??. '' 

She kept her head down. '' I am alright m'lord. Thank you m'lord. Lack of sleep is all. '' 

She walked behind her lady Liela and didn't meet the lady's deep blue eyes. '' The steward will escort you to room. ''  The Lady said to the former Lord and beckoned her household to follow. 

When they reached the Lady's room she began. '' Lanna , sweet one. There are no caged Lions in the Rock , They're just stories my dear. '' She chided softly. 

'' As you say m'lady. I am sorry m'lady. '' 

'' Don't be. Go now , whenever I have need I'll call for you. ''  

Lanna bowed and left. 

Uneventful the rest of the day was until the time of her ' wedding '. She found Ser Lyle Ironbreaker waiting for her at the door of the Vault , his eyes were full of worry. 

'' Are you alright , love??. '' He asked as he cupped her face. '' I heard what'd happened today. '' 

She smiled sweetly. '' I am. It was just  lack of sleep , I barely got any yesterday. '' 

Easiness replaced worry in the Knight's eyes. '' We should wed. I don't wish to wait any longer. '' She said to him.

''  Yes .. oh  .. yes. Just let me bring the wine. '' 

When he did she slipped three drops of the essence of Night shade to his cup. It won't kill him but he'll have a dreamless night and a long sleep. 

She took out the key of the vault she stole from the steward when he was a sleep just an hour past. She knew all of this needs to be done quickly so she opened the four inches thick iron door and entered. 

It wasn't a mountain of gold just like everyone said nor there is a Dragon guarding it or a huge Lion to see if she is worthy and would let her enter the Vault if she said some magic words. There was just chests full of gold. They're many of them to be sure but they were not what she was looking for.  

_'' How do know that the necklace is in Casterly Rock ??. '' She asked the Kindly man._

_'' We knew it was in the Red keep for a time , that's why we sent Jaqen H'ghar_   _but he found it not. He came with an interesting information though. He heard of  it being gifted to Lady Joanna Lannister from the Mad King. We dispatched him to a different mission for he had recommended someone else to do this one. '' he said smiling._

By the time she was done opening every chest , she got out of the vault. when She saw Ser Lyle on his stomach, she adjusted the Knight's sleeping position. He deserved that much at least because if you're guarding such a treasure and fell a sleep doing it , no one would trust you to do it again and The knight had helped her immensely when he got rid of the other guard.

She will return to Braavos this night leaving Lady Liela and Ser Ironbreaker with his stories about the Greyjoy rebellion.  _You would leave your home as well .. that of your Father's._

Lanna stopped at her track.'' I am no one. '' She said aloud to the voice. 

_you're escaping who you really are , Arya Stark of Winterfell._

She looked frantically around her. '' Who said that ??. '' 

_You said that ... You'll never find what you're looking for because you're not Arya .. Arya is smarter than Lanna._

on her knees she went, sobbing. Arya had no home , her pack was lost , her brothers dead and her Family gone ...  _not all of them ... one is still in this castle , alone yet hopeful unlike you._

Hope , she forgot what that meant. When she hoped to save her Father , to meet her mother and brother. Hope made her weak. 

_Hope is what made you strong .. hope is what you fought with when all else was lost._

She clenched her fists and got to her feat and looked up .... She remembered a time when Sansa gave her a grey dress for her nameday , how she wanted to tear it because she hated dresses but she didn't ... instead she wore the dress in her private moments , it was a wide and loose dress that she could run with. one time Jon saw her with it and told that she was beautiful. The memory made her bite her lip and smile ....  _oh how sweet would it be to see him again._

If the necklace was given to Lady Joanna by Aerys , a man Lord Tywin hated , Lord Tywin would throw it away but he didn't. The necklace must have been unique in the lady's eyes from all of her emeralds and amethysts jewelry. Lord Tywin would keep it if his lady loved it and that where she hoped to find it .. in the Lord's private chamber. 

 

An unoccupied room it was. Easy it was to enter it , no guards just a door easy to unlock. She strode to the lord's study but found nothing in the desk. Beside the bed there was another , which was locked. In no time she unlocked it. In it three red eyes stared at her. 

Arya smiled. She took from where it was and the three rubies shone in the dark.  _Red the color of fire , Angry red , scarlet red._ She has what she wants now and she would use for a different purpose than the many faced god wishes. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_'' What is so special about this necklace anyway??. '' She asked the kindly man._

_'' Its rubies are bathed with magic of the Lord of Light. Red priests use them for their glamouring.''_

_He was removing a face out of a corpse. his knife made a chilling sound against the skin of a women. '' You see this. '' He raised the face of the women in front of her and placed it on his face. Only the length of his nose changed. '' Not all of us can change their entire features. ''  He took the face out and placed on her own. Her voiced changed as did her height. '' Only a few with unknown talent. ''_

_The kindly man continued. '' We can't use the faces of the living as well , only the ones who are offered the Gift. ''_

_He gave her the knife to remove a face herself._

_As she did he told her. '' Those hindrances are gone if one would have those rubies. Any man who serves the many faced God , can change his entire features and can use the faces of the living. ''_

_She removed the face of young man and placed it on her face as the kindly man did. '' Why those rubies specifically ??. Wouldn't any that were bathed with the lord of light magic suffice ??. ''  Her voice more gruff now._

_His look was chiding. '' Aren't you paying attention girl ??. Smoky black iron is covering those rubies , Valyrian Steel. Not just the the magic of the fire god but that of the dragon lords as well. ''_

 

 

The guards of Edmure's chamber bowed before her. 

'' Lady Liela , what do you require of us??. '' 

'' To open the door and let me in. I need to speak with Lord Edmure. '' She answered with authoritative voice.

'' My lady .. we can't ... '' 

'' You can and you will , open the damn door. '' 

They looked at each other and whispered something they thought she didn't hear. 

'' Do all men think this way ??, I am here for a talk with the former Lord. Let me pass and the Lady of the Rock will not hear of your disobedience , three knocks means that I wish to get out , Do you understand or do I need to speak slowly?? , for you seem to me like dim witted. '' She said in a low yet a dangerous tone. 

They stuttered before opening the door. Inside Edmure wasn't in his bed , he was looking at the cloudy night of purple , a night that promised rain. 

'' Uncle. '' Arya called. 

He turned sharply. '' What did you say ?? '' His face was confused. 

She stepped closer to him. '' Look at my eyes. '' She said and he did.

His eyes grew wide and a sharp breath was released from him , he fell to his knees. '' By the Seven .... Arya. '' 

'' Listen , uncle. We have no time and I'll explain later. We need to put distance between us and this castle when dawn comes.  I will get you out ... Do you trust me ??. '' 

'' Yes ... yes.  lead the way. '' He said. 

'' Good. questions for later. '' Her face and voice changed once again and her uncle took a step backwards.

'' How ??. '' 

'' Questions for later. '' She said sharply. '' Follow me. ''  She said and gave him a dagger. 

Three knocks they were.  The guards opened the door and she beckoned them to enter. From behind the door her uncle moved and slit the throat of the one closest to him , distracted was the other one she placed a hand on his mouth and stabbed him in his belly three times. In a heartbeat the light left his eyes and she placed him on the ground. 

They exited the room and she unlocked the door ,  _That'll distract them for a while._ She told her uncle to stand still for a second. Then she used the other advantage these rubies gave. 

From blue eyes to deep green and from copper hair to brown , Ser Lyle Ironbreaker stood before her instead of Edmure and then she told him to follow. 

Her uncle didn't seem to notice the change in his face , only in his demeanor and voice and height but he never asked and for that she was grateful. 

Unnoticed they gone by , no one had bothered them and no one asked where they were going. Two horses and enough supplies for the journey they took. 

She didn't know where they were heading , but she would figure that out on the road , now she needs to focus on getting them out of the Rock and its myths. What awaited her she didn't know and for once she was happy for it. She knew now that she is in control of her own fate , of herself. She wouldn't offer herself to the many faced god as a tool to be used , instead she would be a wolf ... A Direwolf , free and unyielding. 

 _I am Arya Stark of Winterfell._ She looked at her uncle.  _My family still needs me._

 

* * *

 

 It was the Wedding of Ser Daven Lannister. 

 

She and her Uncle had followed his entourage of Lannisters from Riverrun ,until he had met Ryman Frey just a week march before the Twins. They joined the entourage as Ser Aylwin Hill and his Daughter  with a pox. 

She noted that Ser Daven hated the Freys of the Crossing , and Ser Ryman and his son Black Walder didn't help the issue by being in Lannister's presence almost all of the time , to make sure that he wouldn't marry another before he reached the Twins. 

_'' What happened at the end ??. '' She asked her uncle._

_He sighed. '' I managed to raise the portcullis on the Water gate so that he can swim away. He took your brother's wife with him. The Blackfish, I think , was heading east for the Vale , he has friends there. ''_

_She was skinning a rabbit and stopped at her track when she heard that her great uncle still lives. '' to take Riverrun back I presume ??. ''_

_He nodded. '' Without a doubt. '' He waved his hand in digression. '' The Kingslayer sent me west then , with Sybell Westerling , the mother of Jeyne and her sister , who everyone think it's Jeyne. '' He paused. '' That old hag is one who made Jeyne seduce Robb but when my uncle took her ,the only Westerling girl in Riverrun was Jeyne's younger sister,  Sybell kept silence of course for she wanted what Tywin promised her. ''_

_'' Has the crone spoken to you about the ... Wedding ??. '' She gulped._

_'' Not much , when she did it was always taunting but I learned to keep silent. '' He answered. ''  The hag revealed more than she should have, for my silence has won me some names. '' He smirked at the end._

Ser Daven was as stiff as a stone seated in the high table. He kept looking everywhere , to the doors of the great hall , to his wife , to the Freys at his wedding feast. His wife however wore a shy smile , Fair Walda she was called a maid of eight and ten of the Royce branch of Frey. 

She could see Ser Ryman drunk already ,  Black Walder is looking at every women , be it a maid or Frey or a even a wife of his brothers and half brothers with lust in his eyes. Lame Lothar Frey was laughing with his cousins. Ser Raymund Frey , the one who made her blood boil and she wanted to abandon her plans and kill that smiling self bragging cut throat. 

But she persisted with hers and her uncle's plan and kept pouring cups of wine to every man who asked. Seeing that she has the pox , no one dared touch her but they accepted her wine strangely enough and she kept watching her targets. Walder Frey had a maid of four and ten at his lap. 

The lickspittle kept nudging Ser Daven to drink and he looked like he would eat him alive for his smile made her want cave his face in his skull.  She knew Ser Daven felt the same. 

The drums kept going , its sound irritating as it's loud. The Rains of Castamere was played more than seven times and every time its tune began, Ser Daven would jump from his seat a hand on his dagger. 

The wedding kept going nonetheless and soon the bedding followed , most  Frey women weren't in the hall now and every Frey who mattered stayed on , intent on getting well and drunk before the night ended. 

Walder Frey raised a toast to everyone in the room now. '' To house Frey.  _May we stand together._ '' 

Everyone in the hall drank to that and Arya watched on until she heard the rustling at the door of the great hall. 

''  _Yes._ '' She called aloud. '' To a family of butchers and cut throats. '' She raise her flagon and smashed it on the ground. She as she wanted got everyone's attention. '' You think you won , don't you ??. That you're safe in your Castle , that everyone would forget Robb's Justice. '' She looked at the lord of the Crossing. '' I'm here to tell you that you're wrong , The North remembers, Lord Frey. The North remembers and this ...... is where you die. ''

Freys were halfway to get her but the door of their hall was smashed open and a giant man roared at the hall , sword in hand. Behind him stood more and more. 

The giant man wasted no time in killing Freys as he went by. Women hid in the corner of the Hall , and Frey men were easily killed and savaged once the numbers was with the former prisoners. Black Walder advanced sword in hand but was quickly disarmed and wounded. She went to Raymund Frey , the one who killed her mother , She ducked under his swing and slashed at his belly with her dagger , He screamed as he gathered his intestines, eyes full of fear. '' My name is Arya Stark , I am the the orphaned daughter of the mother you killed. '' She said and grabbed his head to cut his throat. 

With a thud he met the ground blood pouring out his neck. The sight made her smile , onward she continued to meet Walder Frey in his seat. When she reached him, his legs betrayed him on making a move. she could smell his piss on his garb , staining it. 

'' I am Arya Stark of Winterfell. '' She repeated. '' You made my mother watch as they killed her son. you'll watch just like her , as they kill your sons. '' She went behind him and opened his eyes. The sight made her light headed. She was drunk with it. She watched as Umber killed Black Walder , with one swing from the Great Jon, his time as captive never weakened him. 

Lothar Frey was killed by Edmure after he made a piss poor show of being a swordsman. Ser Ryman was killed after one too many wine flagons were smashed in his face. She leaned closer to Walder's Frey so that he may hear her. '' How do feel my Lord ??. Like your life , everything you worked for is ending now before you and you can do nothing about it??. '' 

'' Make ..... make them stop .... I'll give you anything ... make them stop. '' 

'' You watched on as your family did the same to mine. It's justice that you watch on now. '' 

 _For Robb ,_ The northmen shouted as they finished their Job and killed who didn't surrender. When the noise died down and the screaming stopped , she moved once again in front of Walder. 

'' Smile my lord as you smiled when my brother died. '' She placed the dagger on the side of his mouth and slashed. She did the same with the other corner of his mouth. She tasted copper and salt , the taste of iron wet with blood. 

She ended the Lord's scream by cutting his throat and didn't remove her eyes from his until the light of his eyes was gone. 

She looked at the scene the captives made , dead bodies were all over the place , food and tables were on the ground. Some Northman was drinking wine , others rounded captives of their own. As She climbed from the high table, She saw a man tearing down the dress of a women and that made her shout. 

" Stop. This isn't what we are here for. '' 

He ignored her so she saw fit to grab a leg of a smashed table and beat him on the back of his head. The man grunted in pain and placed his hand on his head , the women reeled back to the corner crying in horror. 

'' Cunt. '' He made a move only to be blocked by her uncle.

'' This Arya Stark of Winterfell you just cursed , the one who set you free. You will die for what you said. ''

To that reveal, Arya heard shouts and curses. the great Jon moved in front of her to make sure. She looked him directly in the eyes. The great Lord took a moment before smiling widely and victoriously. '' This Lyanna Stark's niece alright , and Ned Stark's Daughter. '' He shouted to the men and they raised their swords in triumph. 

She looked to the man who intended to rape the women. '' You will not die for what you said , Worry not. But you will be punished for what you were about to do. '' 

The man looked at her as if he was done unjust. '' Look around you , Girl. My sword isn't the only one that bloodied a women's body. '' 

She saw then , when the man spoke , what she wrought to the Freys. 

Her breath hitched as she saw and horror filled her eyes as she couldn't believe. On the ground lay at least a dozen of women , who made no move. Heads separated or hands with bracelet were chopped off. Some were crying in agony , some made no sound , just looked blankly a the floor as if it was just a dream and the women would simply wake from it.  _This isn't my Vengeance .... this is .._

Children who she assumed hadn't passed two and ten lay dead on the floor as well , the look of fear clear on their eyes. Girl or a boy it didn't matter for her men , they brought their sword down as long it drew Frey blood. She saw a girl that couldn't be more than ten ,  _The age I was when Joffery called for my father's head. Is this the way  I looked when Illyn Payne did what he did??._

'' Who did this !!!??. '' She raged. She walked towards the women who clutched a girl of ten in her embrace. 

'' Please don't take my daughter ... please .. please. '' She cried. 

Arya tried to calm the women down. '' I am not ... I just want to know if you saw the men who killed and raped your sisters for I mean to punish them. '' At the last part she looked at her men and raised her voice.

The women shook her head violently and cried one more time before her daughter got out of her embrace with a fierce look on her grey eyes.

'' Touch my mother and I will kill you. '' She threatened and clenched her fists. 

Arya smiled sadly at the girl.  _Is this what I am now , the one who brings death  where ever she went._

The men behind her were muttering among themselves.  '' You will stay still. '' She shouted at them. '' Any man who raped or killed an Innocent women or child, step forward now and I will allow you to the wall , don't and I promise that I will find out and when I do , the things that I will do won't be pretty. '' 

None of the men made a sound to that. '' This is justice my lady , blood for blood. Freys did this to us , humiliated us and held us captives  and killed our own  at their wedding. Justice is what we _just_ gave them my lady. '' A man said a while after. 

 _This can't be Justice._ '' I take it you contributed to those acts then. '' 

The man looked afraid and took a step back. '' No ..my lady ... I ..''

'' Then don't try to justify rape and plain murder.  _Those were innocents. ''_

None of them said a word after that and she looked at the grey eyed girl one more time. '' No one will harm your mother , this I promise. '' 

The girl replaced her fierce look with a timid nod and went again to her mother. That made Arya think of what she had done , of what she had unleashed. She grabbed the necklace from above her cloths , the one she used to make her Uncle look like Black Walder and her like a Frey women to dismiss the guards of the Frey prison.  _This is too much power in anyone's hands._

'' Take all captives into custody and treat them with respect. Uncle Edmure , you know who is innocent and who's guilty of the red wedding , see to that. '' She turned to the men she freed. '' I'll deal with you later. The blood of children will be on your hands , not mine. You'll pay for that. ''

She went outside. After that she grabbed her necklace again. When she reached the bank of the river she took one last look behind her and threw the rubies into the river. She watched as its glow faded in the black waters of the Trident. 

 _When did the lines get so blurry that I can't see.??_   She asked herself.

  _What am I now and what have I done ??._

    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo , tell me what you think. 
> 
> I wanted to end this chapter where Arya and Edmure escape Casterly rock but decided against it because This information I already presented 3 chapters earlier and didn't want to just write the story of how did he escape.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter , feel free to just bash the shit out of it.


	9. Judgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime is held captive again , his journey to the North and his meeting with its King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright , two reasons I didn't update for Long , and I am sooooooooo sorry for that. See the end notes to know.  
> This is what kind of I wished to happen in season 8 between Jon and Jaime , how would their meeting go and how are they similar to each other I hope you like it.

_**Jaime** _

 

He was captive again. 

He hated it , hated to be on the road with no army at his back , hated that his work to bring peace to the Riverlands was undone by a bastard boy and his sister. 

Most of all he hated going North again. 

He doesn't like to think of the last time he was in the North , of the things he did , of the man he was.  _I am still the same man , just a hand short._

He rode with Brienne under heavy guard , among them were archers , who as they put it, would  _fill him with feathers that his own mother would think him a goose_ , if he ever escapes.

Jaime to say the least was frustrated to no ends , Why Did the gods free him from one shackle only to place in another ??. He had accepted that The young wolf capturing him was his own mistake, for being arrogant. The goat of Qohor was never Brienne's mistake as he had told her in Harrenhall. He regretted that night even now , his hand was freshly cut, lightheaded he was feeling and drunk .... drunk from his loss that his mouth wouldn't be stopped. He had told her why he killed the mad King , something he kept his mouth shut about for fifteen years. 

Now she looks at him with concern.  _How times change !!._

'' I'd laugh about about it you know , The situation we are in now. '' 

She looked at him confused now. '' Why is that??. '' 

'' Well , you set off to find Sansa Stark at my own urging , instead she found us. We swore to her mother we would protect her , yet We needed her protection from her own mother. '' He laughed bitterly at that and Brienne herself spared him half a smile. 

He wanted to return to King's landing , to his King To free him from his mother. Gods know that if Cersei kept her claws about the boy , she would turn him to another Joffery. Instead he is riding north , albeit against his own will , to meet a bastards King that should be serving at the Wall. 

He had heard of the Bastard's crowning when he was at Riverrun and from the Bastard's his sister no less. 

 

_Jaime looked at the girl , who was intently watching his expression. '' They crowned a bastard King ??. '' Jaime scoffed. '' They're more desperate  than one would think. ''_

_'' A bastard no more. '' the red haired girl corrected. ''  the last decree of King Robb. ''_

_Jaime didn't care. '' I was held captive for more than two months if that's what you're aiming to ask. '' He answered her before she even asked the question. '' Say what you're here for. ''_

_She nodded. '' We have been receiving rumors lately , A river filled blood. Wolves feasting on  human flesh at the Green fork of the Twins. Conflicting rumors really but they all agree on one thing. Winter came for House Frey. ''  The way the girl said it felt like she had done the deed herself._

_'' And that pleases you ??. '' Jaime asked_

_'' Justice pleases me. Freys saw justice for what they did to my brother and  his men. ''_

_No one would mourn the Freys , thought Jaime. But to hear that they were massacred in such a way made Jaime pause for a second. '' Why are you telling me this??. ''_

_The girl raised an eyebrow. '' They are you allies , are they not ??. '' She didn't expect an answer. '' It was the wedding of your cousin during which all of this happened. ''_

_'' Daven !!. '' Jaime said aghast. '' Was he killed there ??. '' Jaime said, grief tinged his voice but anger was there as well._

_'' No, He is held captive. '' She informed him. '' Along with most of the Freys there. No one really knows what happened but Justice came around at the end , that is most important. ''  She turned to leave but Jaime said._

_'' I doubt that you know what Justice is , Girl. Same goes for your bastard brother. ''_

_She turned around. '' You'd be surprised at what I know. '' She shot back. '' I'll inform you of your fate once the Riverlords gather. ''_

And his fate was to meet a bastard King , to be judged by him. What strange times. Bastards are Kings now, Though the Boy couldn't be the first in history , Blackfyres had risen up against the Targaryens five times in one hundred years and they were a line of bastard Kings. And Joffery and Tommen , well everyone thinks them Robert's.

'' Lady Sansa spoke to me of her Brother , said he is a just King. '' Brienne said. 

'' His sister would say that. '' 

She gave him a knowing look. '' Is your sister a just queen??. '' 

That was unexpected that Jaime scoffed. '' When it suits her. ''

He had last heard of her when she sent that letter to Riverrun stating that she needed him more than ever.  _She was fucking Osmund Kettleblack and the moonboy for all I know._  Tyrion's words still rang in his head , He would ask the Stark girl if she got news from the Capital. 

Smallfolk marched with them , some had gone with Lord Bracken and Blackwood, those two ever contesting who would take more. Some had gone east , he suspected to Gulltown. Some still followed them north of the cross roads Inn. Smallfolk never usually marched with armies before , camp followers  , whores ,  irruglar warriors do but smallfolk seldom joined an army , if anything they ran away from it. 

Gregor Clegane had burned the Riverlands from God's eye to the Red fork , Amory Lorch did the same. Smallfolk suffered under his father's minions. Strangely enough he found it a wise decision to move the smallfolks from the open fields of the Riverlands to the well protected City of Gulltwon or the North, even if it's colder than these smallfolks would anticipate. But how would one feed them ??. Crops had been burned , snow covered the ground and Winter is here. There is no hope of any last harvest so why bother move them?.

Smallfolks had always suffered from the lords above them ,  the ones against them as well. They're always bait. They would take their crops and taxes , force their sons into wars they have no horse nor donkey in. Rape their daughters , take their rights of the first night and for what ?? To live under this lord or that, for his protection ?? The lords are likely to kill them than protect them.

  _Helpless and hopeless , easy to give them Justice. Who would you anger in that process however ??._

That made him think about the bastard King , why is he helping them ?? An odd sense of duty or is he using them for an unknown gain ??. 

Sparrows greeted them more often now , eyeing them suspiciously, hands on their wooden clubs and half sharpened swords. They preached and sang for the Seven , but when they saw Northerners among the Vale army , they hissed at them as heathens and tree worshipers.  _The Father will judge you justly ,_ They kept saying but dared not to attack, for even the Father himself couldn't save them if they did. 

The retinue went on until Moat Cailin loomed in the distance. The reason the North is still held by the First men. 

Direwolf banners graced the towers of Moat Cailin,  the swamps of the neck surrounded it. The causeway was the only way into the castle , a very tight road that barely fits two knights. For ten thousand years southern armies were broken against this castle. 

The castle itself was like the caverns of Casterly Rock. There was no way around them , a strong natural defense. But the walls of the Rock still stand. Moat Cailin's walls and towers had all but crumbled , only three still stand  _, Three is more than enough._ Thought Jaime. Any army that would attack from the south , no matter how big , would feed the lizard lions in its swamps. 

The Bastard King is smart , realized Jaime. If you mean to hold the North , Moat Cailin is where you look. 

'' You were in Winterfell before , '' Brienne said. '' Did you see lady's Sansa Brother??. '' 

'' The Starks tried to hide him but I glimpsed him once.  '' Jaime said remembering. '' He has his father's look. ''   

Brienne nodded not meeting his eyes. ''  Has he his father's Character??.''

 _I hope not._ The image of Ned Stark's gaze in the throne room came back to him. '' I don't know. But look around you , and listen. His men are loyal to him just like they were to his brother and father. This probably means that If I am lucky I'll be sent to the Wall. if not,  well .......  '' 

'' It won't come to that. '' Brienne interrupted. '' I'll speak with lady Sansa on your behalf.'' 

'' Spare your breath , wench. Sansa Stark doesn't know you , nor how true your word is. '' Jaime said. '' She'll probably send you to your home. '' 

'' If She accepts me not , then her other Sister is still missing. '' 

'' That girl is probably dead. Go home , Brienne. Your Father must .... '' 

A look of sorrow crossed her face. '' My Father can wait. '' She said. '' We swore an oath for her mother , She is dead but we are bound by our oaths to her. '' 

Jaime is very much aware of that. '' She is home , with three Kingdoms backing her , She is as safe as she can ever be. ''

'' I'll try nonetheless. '' She said still not meeting his gaze.

He forgot how stubborn she was. '' Wench , look at me. ''  Jaime said and she did , albeit a bit hesitantly. '' What happened with the brotherhood was't your fault , I don't hold anything against you. you saved the life of a child. Get some sense in that big head of yours , will ya now!!. '' 

Her lips curved into half a smile as she said. '' I lied to you still , I ... '' 

'' You , Did nothing wrong. Stop acting like it. '' 

She looked him in the eyes then and nodded. 

 

They made camp half a day north of moat Cailin. He was under heavy guard as usual , the gazes of the guards is as cold as the weather. The wind came from the north , the gust of it made Jaime shiver. Snow fell all around and he could see his breath. 

The Stark girl greeted him a while after , flanked by the Blackfish in his black chainmail as always and a man in furs. 

''  Kingslayer. '' The hard voice of the Blackfish said. 

'' Ser Brynden the Blackfish Tully. '' Jaime greeted back. 

Tully gave him a cold look before the girl said. '' Ser Jaime , I would speak with you. '' 

'' Speak want but be hasty about it. As you can see I have a lot on my hands. '' 

'' Very well. '' She said. '' My uncle says that I shouldn't wait for the Judgment of my brother and send immediately you to the Wall. Some North men call for your head , I've spoken with Lady Brienne. Said you are an honorable man and don't deserve either. '' The girl informed him. 

Her uncle scoffed at her last words. '' And you're here for ???. '' 

'' My mother set you free in exchange for me and Arya. '' He nodded. '' When you arrived At King's landing , I fled a while before and you hadn't had a chance to uphold your promise to her. You sent Lady Brienne instead to find me. '' Her blue held a bit of admiration in them. '' I want you to convince me not to do either options that I've been urged to do and wait on my Brother's judgment. '' 

He shivered when the snow toughed his cheeks. '' What difference does make , girl ?? hmm , If your Brother chose either of those decisions , then my convincing was for nought. '' 

'' I can convince my brother otherwise but only if you can convince me otherwise. '' 

'' There aren't many options for me girl , Ransom , death or the Wall. Do what you will but don't gloat on my face over it. '' 

The girl exhaled a sharp breath. '' You're not helping me at all , Ser Jaime. '' 

He laughed bitterly. '' When did I ever??. '' 

'' you asked me for news from King's landing. '' the girl tried a different approach. '' Your sister had reestablished the faith militant. '' 

'' That , I know. '' 

'' You probably know then that she is on a trial now. But before they released her , they forced her to do the walk of atonement. '' The girl said watching his expression. 

Jaime didn't know what to feel about the news. Should he be angry ??. He certainly felt that , at her , at Tyrion , at his father. Should he be happy that his sister got what she deserved ??. Most of all he felt frustrated. He wanted to do something , hit someone or something not sit here like a worthless piece of sod waiting someone else's judgment. 

'' They held The queen prisoner as well. '' She continued. '' Margaery Tyrell that is. They forced nothing upon her however , for her father had marched his army from Storm's end to King's landing to release her. Lord Tarly did the same. '' 

Jaime gave a small laugh. '' The fat flower never broke Storm's end then. '' 

The girl didn't expect such an answer. '' He left a force outside of the castle to continue the siege. '' She said. '' Ultimately futile though. The golden company attacked that camp and they themselves laid siege to Storm's end. ''

At that Jaime was shocked. '' The golden company !!??. '' he said. '' In Westeros ??. '' The girl nodded. '' This can't be , Maelys the monstrous died  at the Stepstones. The Blackfyres were no more after him. '' 

'' They fight for another pretender it seems. '' She said. '' The one who claims to be the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell of Dorne. '' 

Jaime gaped at the girl. He felt like he couldn't move , Suddenly the cold chains of steel felt so much colder as if it would burn him. 

'' If you keep your mouth open , a Fly would enter it. '' The Blackfish retorted. 

He paid him no mind for he was lost in his thoughts. _Prince Aegon_  , His name would be , with golden-silver hair and purple eyes. He was rapped in Lannister clocks of crimson , his head was gone , his brains were scattered. The image of him still haunted Jaime ,  _I should have been guarding him , not sitting my arse on a useless throne._

'' He is dead , do you hear me , dead. My Father presented them to Robert Baratheon after he came from the Trident. Don't bring up a past that you don't know. '' Jaime said angrily

'' We all know the Story. And I am not saying that he is he who he claims to be. The supposed Targaryen boy had taken Storm's end after its garrison surrendered the castle. Your uncle took the reigns of power from your sister and sent Red Ronnet Connington to break the boy's army. Connington was broken instead in what they call the _Battle of cows and oxen_. '' She didn't seem to have a look of triumph about her , only a look of pity.  

Jaime hated that look even more. '' Why are you telling me all of this ??. ''  

'' You asked for news from the capital , did you not ??. '' She said easily. '' One more thing you should know. Merchant ships that returned from the east this moon's turn said something very interesting. Dragons , three of them are coming. With them Aerys Targaryen's daughter, Daenerys Stormborn they call her. '' 

'' My name is about to become more cursed than it already is. '' Jaime said dryly . '' Makes no matter. The Dragons are coming for you and your brother as well. Don't forget that your Family had rose up against them. '' 

The girl smirked. '' Winter is here Ser Jaime , A time for Wolves.'' 

He was tired of this , of games , tired of judgment , tired of people using him. '' Tell me something , girl. Why do you intend to keep me alive??. What is my part in all of this??. '' 

The girl averted her eyes and looked at the falling snow. " our families are enemies. They have been since this bloody war started. After all I told you , do you think that there is an end in sight ??. " 

She didn't seem to wait for an answer. " Is peace really too much to ask??. " 

Jaime almost laughed. " You started another war  when you took Riverrun back. Do really expect no retaliation from the crown!!.   

For a girl who led an army down the Trident , you're truly naive. "  

" I haven't been since the battle of Blackwater. " her eyes were distant , remembering something perhaps. 

A gust of wind blew and this time , Jaime never felt a thing. '' Snow kind of grew on me. '' He mused to himself. 

The girl had heard him it seems. '' You haven't seen the worst of it. '' She opened her palm and Jaime saw the snowflakes melt in her hand. '' That will be all for now. '' She took her leave with her uncle and her sworn shield. 

Storms came and gone when they were on the road , Jaime saw his capturers of the brotherhood without banners struggle against the conditions of northern weather. The wind was against their faces , storms more frequent as they got nearer and nearer to Winterfell. 

Brienne didn't seem to mind the cold much, if anything she looked like she belonged in the North. She occasionally complained from  _how cold it was , it would freeze the sea of Tarth_ but Jaime noticed that she was doing better than their former Capturers. 

It took them another seven days of hard riding to reach Winterfell. 

He expected the castle to be half in ruin , from what the Ironborn did to it but other than the blackened walls it looked like the Winterfell he visited a long time ago. He saw ongoing repairs on some half collapsed buildings as he went by but the Castle looked as lively as it did more than four years past.

The people of it gathered to receive their lady. 

Different faces greeted him as they entered the courtyard of Winterfell,  but among those faces he recognized Ser Davos Seaworth , Stannis's hand. Rickon Stark , who had grown up last he saw him.

And the Bastard King. 

He'd put few inches on him. His sharp features are more define now, dark hair was cut at his neck. He wore a light beard that seemed to tell how young he was. But he didn't look vulnerable , He looked as a King should be.

Two Direwolves were at his side , one had grey silvery fur and yellow eyes. The other was as white as the fallen snow with eyes the color of blood. The same eyes poured onto him as Sansa Stark was greeted by her brother. Beside the Bastard he saw a tall women with thick braided honey hair that fell to waist. She stood closely to the boy and when their glances met , she raised an eyebrow and whispered something to the Bastard. 

He looked at Jaime then , His dark gaze reminded him of his father's but in that gaze Jaime saw no judgment , only an unreadable gaze that left Jaime confused. 

Jaime was brought to the bastard King after the welcoming had ended. 

'' Ser Jaime  '' The bastard began. '' You've seen better days. '' He said after he saw Jaime. 

'' contrary to you it seems. '' 

'' On that we might just agree. '' He said. '' We'll speak later , for now you'll be confined to a room. We'll see what comes out of all of this. '' 

The boy indicated for the guards to take him but Jaime wasn't done with him. Ignoring Brienne pleading eyes he said. '' If you mean to lop off my head , do it here and now. You have your audience and I have my head , no need to prolong this more than it should. '' 

The boy turned to look him in the eye. '' If I meant to do that , I would have done it already , don't you think !!??. '' he paused a while before repeating. '' We'll speak later. '' 

Then he was ' escorted ' to his room. It wasn't what he expected , a well furnished solar that had a small desk with books on top. A bed that fits two and a small hearth with wood on the side that wouldn't leave Jaime frozen when the night is done. 

He realized then how weary he was , he climbed to bed with no much care to his state or what he still wore , too tired he was and as soon as the soft clean fabric touched his unwashed skin he drifted off to his slumber.  

A dreamless slumber it wasn't. 

He stood alone as he always was in a tunnels beneath the red keep. 

In life he had gone there only once , after Tyrion'd killed his father. In his dream he looked at the dragons when couldn't dare in his life ,  fearing that their skulls would come to life somehow. 

But his dream they were alive ,  _Alive and angry._ Simultaneously they opened their mouths and Jaime saw the dragon's throats lit in flames , a wave of fear went through him ,  _at least_   _It took a dragon to kill me._ But the dragons never breathed their flames upon him , only raised their giant heads so high they looked like beacon. 

True to his thoughts the room had been lit with a flickering orange light. He narrowed his eyes as the light entered them and placed his golden hand in front of his face to cover them ,  _Golden hand , in my dreams I always have two hands._

 The three dragon circled him with no way to escape , Jaime's left hand went instinctively to his sword and to his astonishment he found it where it is. The pommel was shaped like white wolf with rubies as his eyes ,  _A sword fit for a King._ He took a deep breath and drew ....

_Valyrian Steel._

A longsword it was , its ripples dark grey. Ancient letters pulsed within the sword , now purple , now orange , and at the end white.     

The sword drank from the brightness of the room like a man dying of thirst would drink water , so fast the light gathered around it Jaime thought that the sword had been lit a flame. 

 _''  A sword for a hero. ''_ a distant sad voice said. 

Jaime turned around but the voice seemed to come out of nowhere and everywhere at the same time. 

 _''_ _A hero !!!. ''_ An angry voice scoffed.  _'' Killed his own King , forswore his vows and disobeyed his King's commands. yes ,  A hero indeed. ''_

Jaime whipped his head but again saw nothing and no one. 

 _'' He saved thousands. ''_ A calm and measured voice said , similar to the first but different at the same time. 

 _''  Kingslayer. ''_   A voice accused.  _'' Oathbreaker. ''_ It said.  ''  _A man without honor. ''_ The voice belonged to a women. _'' The world is well rid of you.''_  

Jaime twirled the sword around to test its balance and he had to admit , it felt great even in his left hand. '' Show yourselves. '' He shouted at the voices. 

A face he forgotten appeared then. _Even in my dreams he looks mournful._

 _'' Ser Jaime. ''_ Prince Rhaegar said.  _'' My family , Are they safe ??. ''_

Jaime took a step back in shame. He didn't wish to answer such a question for it brought regrets that Jaime wants to bury. 

 _'' Killed by Tywin Lannister's dogs. ''_ The angry voice said and Jaime prayed to all the gods that this voice doesn't belong to whom he thinks it belongs to. 

Jaime took a step back again , in fear this time. '' You're dead , I killed you myself. '' 

 _'' That you did. ''_ The voice of the women said in contempt but she stayed in the shadows.  

 _''  Why ??. Why didn't you protect my family??. ''_ Prince Rhaegar's sad voice asked again.

_I didn't expect that my father would do such a thing._

_'' You felt powerful when you sat the Iron throne , didn't you boy ??. ''_ The mad King accused.

Jaime moved to slash his sword at the mad fucker and as soon as he appeared he was gone.  

_'' my father was right , you are no hero. ''_

the feminine voice said something in foreign tongue Jaime didn't understand . The three dragons turned to look at him and they together breathed fire upon him. Jaime never had the chance to scream as now he was a top a hill looking at an army. 

 He looked at the massive army surrounding the frozen lake , there was an island in the middle and the last thing Jaime noticed before everything vanished is the Bastard king, at his back he strapped the white wolf pummel-Valyrian Steel sword Jaime held earlier. 

He was in the streets of Kings landing now and he didn't stand alone. Thousands of people watched as he watched , as three dragons flew above the city. For a moment Jaime never smell the stench of the city, only the smell  of fear was clear in the air. But when those two mingled it created a scent that made Jaime suffocate. 

In the Distance he heard an eerie and an otherworldly sound. The dragons flew close to the ground now and released their flames. Suddenly the city erupted in green and the ground jumped from the earth like boiling water. 

Jaime looked up  to see his brother with two faces, one angry and had a lust for Jaime's blood , the other sad and pleading.  with an axe in hand.  _'' Her name was Tysha. ''_ He said hotly and swung his axe. 

He woke up with a jolt  , sweat drenched his cloths and he sucked in a sharp breath. He looked for water  instantly and when he found it he drank deep , not caring how cold it was.

Dreams were never a comfort for Jaime , even when he slept by Cersei's side. The worst dreams when the mad king rose from the dead to claim his vengeance,  after those Jaime never slept soundly. 

Jaime went to fumble with the shutters and when he opened his window snow greeted him in a cold kiss. 

His thoughts drifted to the bastard King once more , Jaime didn't know the lad or what he wanted out of all this and if the tales are true,  if Rhaegar's son is at Storm's end then The Targaryen boy would want dominion over the seven Kingdoms and not six.  _War is coming , This time We will have to fight against pretenders and Bastards. That or Aerys Targaryen's daughter ...._

A servant entered with food , after her came Lord Davos Seaworth. 

'' Not following Stannis around anymore , eh??. '' 

A look of regret and guilt crossed the onion Knight's face. '' No , Because he not around anymore. '' 

'' You have the Boltons to thank for that. I can't imagine a more boring company than Stannis's , clenching his jaw and staring down at you with Judgment. '' Jaime said. '' Yet now you follow the honorable Starks of Winterfell. Such a poor company you keep around Ser Davos. '' 

'' That is for me to judge. '' He indicated to Jaime's food. '' Eat well , The King would see you at supper. '' He left as soon as he walked in. 

After that not much has happened , the books at his desk were about the ancient Kings of Winter , A history from the end of the reign of King Jaehaerys I Targaryen until The beginnings of the reign of King Aegon V the Unlikely. 

He picked up the book of Targaryen history and he reached the part of the year 136 AC where the advisers of King Aegon III were chosen for him to begin his ascent to the Iron Throne and rule by his own name. Jaime's eyes grew heavy after that , and so he placed the book on the desk once more and placed a log in the hearth to feed the fire. 

He didn't have to wait much until supper , for the days had grown short and the sun hid itself way too soon for Jaime's liking. He waited until Ser Davos and two other guards in furs and boiled leather came to him. 

Davos indicated for Jaime to follow and so he did . It took no time until they reached what seems to be the Study. Jaime glanced around the room , there  a big desk on top was a lot papers , the bastard Looking out the window on his back the same sword Jaime saw in his dreams. He saw the White Direwolf rise as they entered the room  and his master turned his head. 

'' Take a seat  Ser Jaime , It will be a while before we finish. '' He said as he unstrapped his sword and lent it against the wall. 

Jaime had to ask this. '' Is the sword Valyrian Steel??. '' 

The Bastard stopped at his track to the table where the supper laid. '' Yes. '' He said , a look of puzzlement crossed his features. ''  _Longclaw_ It's called. House Mormont's , When I was a steward of Lord Commander Jeor Mormont at the Wall he gave it me for saving his life. '' He averted his gaze. '' changed the pummel from a bear to a wolf. '' He smiled sadly and had a look of grief about him. 

''  _Longclaw._ '' Jaime repeated. '' It works for a wolf as a bear. '' 

 

It was a simple supper of fish and brown bread with ale to wash all it down. Jaime liked this kind of food more than spiced boars and venison  and so he sat down to eat. 

As Jaime began to eat , so did The bastard. '' A humble supper for a Lannister , one would think. '' The bastard said. '' but you ate food at my table , you are in the Stark's hall , therefore you'll be treated as a guest. ''  

'' For tonight only. '' 

'' Aye. For tonight only. '' He agreed. '' you have this night then , to convince me that you're more worth than your ransom. '' 

'' You Sister has spoken to you??. '' Jon snow nodded. '' What do you think ??. '' In truth Jaime didn't care , not for a bit but his curiosity nagged him to ask such a question. 

'' You would place yourself at my Judgment??. '' The bastard said looking surprised. ''  Killing Aerys you were pardoned for. Killing northmen , you were at war , none could fault you for that. But your son killed my Father and started a war that killed many and more. Before that you attacked him in the streets of King's landing. Tell me , Why should you not be at the Wall at least by now. ?? '' 

'' Joffery Did what He did. I was long gone from the capital when he did it. Attacking your father , his wife abducted my brother for an unknown crime , what do you think any brother would do in such a sitaution!!. '' He didn't know why he began explaining himself but the Bastard had no right to judge him. 

The bastard gave him a strange look. '' Then why did you kill King Aerys ??. ''

 _What!!??._ Jaime's eyes were wide now , he must've not heard him right. Quickly Jaime composed himself. '' He was annoying me with his endless screams. '' 

The bastard didn't seem convinced however. '' You saved Lady Brienne from .... Lady Catelyn ,  my sister tells me. You were held more than two months a captive , Lady Brienne tells me that you didn't want to see her done unjustly. No, there is more to your answer than simple oathbreaking. '' 

 _Oathbreaking ..._ Jaime was angry now.  It was the same thing always and forever ,  _Aerys_   _, it's always Aerys._ '' Why would you care ??. ''  

'' Because there is more to my actions than simple oathbreaking. '' snow said sighing. '' Why do you thing I let the The free folk in??. only Because my wife is one of them. That is only part of the reason but also this. I wish to save them from what's coming for them if they stayed beyond the Wall. You may not believe me now but you will , eventually. 

I am letting the free folk in , because of the Others. They're coming. everyone is ignoring the signs , this unnormally cold Winter , the return of magic. I've seen them myself , how they raise the corpses to be their slaves , All of the the lords here saw a wight , A living corpse if you will. If I let the free folk there , they would only swell their numbers , The realm can't have that. '' 

Jaime looked at the bastard , if he is liar then he is damn good one. Jaime didn't know why he believes him. '' You're trying to save the realm I take it ??. A fool's errand. '' 

'' We all might be that. '' He replied. '' But should you ask me....  Saving lives , a more worthy endeavour there is not. ''  

Jaime nodded to that. '' Ask me. '' 

'' Why did you kill King Aerys??. '' 

'' He was going to burn King's landing to Ash and bone. '' Jaime replied. He looked at Jon snow's eyes. '' He had cashes of Wildfire beneath Flea bottom , the red keep , the sept of Baelor and almost all of King's Landing. He wanted to ignite that cursed City when my father sacked it but I killed his Hand before he carried his King's order and then I killed the King himself. '' 

Jon Stark held admiration in his eyes now and for a moment he looked like a young Jaime looking at Arthur Dayne. '' That was an honorable deed Ser , what you did for the city. '' 

He couldn't help but nod his thanks at that. '' How do you mean to save the realm , when it's only a punch of peacock lords smelling like maidens??. '' 

His gaze turned normal once more. '' I have no clue. A great council meeting I will call however to see who cares enough to save his bloody arse. A message for unity is what I intend to spread '' Stark said. 

'' This is why you're keeping me alive??. 

'' Because you word ; how little they think it worth ,  holds weight in the Westerlands and in the Crownlands.'' He explained. '' We need each other's help this Winter , elsewise ... '' 

'' Elsewise We will not live through it. '' Jaime finished. '' I've read the letter you sent when you were Lord Commander , not good with words I'm afraid. ''

'' Does it matter ??. '' 

'' No, It doesn't. '' 

Three years ago Stark and Lannister were at each other's throats , they made the realm bleed and Jaime himself was part in that War , now he intends to help a Stark in his hopeless endeavour. To spread  _A message for unity_ after they had divided the realm to splinters. Jaime almost laughed at the irony of it all. 

'' What amuses you ??. '' 

'' Lannisters and Starks divided the realm not two years ago , now I'll help you unite it once more. You're right , snow. We're all fools. '' 

'' Don't forget the Targaryens. '' He said , he himself a bit amused now. 

'' Don't forget the Dragons. '' Jaime agreed.  _Yesterday feels like seventeen years ago and seventeen years ago feel like yesterday , when did it ever became so ??._

For once in seventeen Jaime was truly content and he knew that even his dreams would not trouble him tonight. 

'' Finish your food. We have a long path a head. '' 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been soooo long since I lasted updated , reasons for that are simple.  
> Roland Garros frustrated me to no ends. I so much wanted Roger Federer to win that tournament , even in his match against Rafa he could have won but ........ achhhhh god my sadness and frustration are coming back.  
> Anyhow, that was the reason I didn't update for long , and college exams as well. They kind of taken ma whole time. 
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter and my rant about a tennis tournament.  
> Again I am sorry for the delay. 
> 
> Any questions , feel free to ask.  
> Jaime was so much fun to write.


	10. A Sea of Whims and Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany arriving in Westeros and The state of the country she means to rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright , before you read the chapter I have few words.  
> Dany in this is completely book dany ( or how I see her ). It means that this Dany is more venerable and extremely passionate and kind of distracted by handsome men , desperately wants a home and politically smart as shit. this Dany will not throw a tantrum every 3 seconds and will hide her true feelings better.  
> A character traits shouldn't just be told to the reader , but with Dany I decided to make an exception because I am tired of all the fics that paint her as a simple tyrant ( show included ) or a Jesus character that is sooooooo unquestionably right and can do no wrong or just fics that are trying to justify her actions at the end of season 8.  
> I am not trying to shit on any fics that do that , god knows they put so much effort into them for me just babble about them so I'll tell you I am not trying to that. I am trying however to make everyone see the true Daenerys ( how I see her ) or whoever reads my shitty story.  
> If you like such a story I mentioned earlier , know that I am not trying to poke holes in a story that is not mine , the contrary really their stories are probably better than mine anyway but I am telling you this now. If you think dany is a tyrant in this or Jesus or that she can do no wrong then mate , you'll be disappointed.  
> Anyhow , I rambled on for long enough. I hope you truly enjoy this.

**_Daenerys_ **

 

 

 

It was a rare day at sea , where the sun had lit up their road a head. 

Dany loved the gentle breeze this day brought forward , she loved the smell of the sea , salty and fresh. Most of all she loved the months she spent at sea , with nothing but peace and quite as her companions. 

Her Ship was named the  _The Conqueror_ , a war galley with four hundred oars and the finest crew in the world. Every time Dany tried so hard not sing along when they did but to no avail , they sang of her sometimes , but most of all they sang for the world , for its coldness and warmth , of times peace and war , of summer and Winter.

Some days when the storms hit them , she asked herself why she doing this , why she is sailing her people to a land they will not be welcomed in. She loathed to see their suffering  , and to what end ??. She can already see that some Westerosi with her hated the Dothraki and the Unsullied , called them savages and slaves , but Daenerys told them that they're brothers at war now and that the Dothraki are here to help them.

 

A month ago they passed Volantis , At first Dany didn't want to dock there but a group of three ships with white banners came too close to her own and announced they wanted a something from her. 

 For the lack of the better term. Never in its history had the city been broken so. more than 300 ships came to plunder Meereen but she had taken their ships for her own and burned some to showcase what happens when someone threatens her people. Now however they coming to her way with their heads down. 

'' Your Grace , The three Volantene ships that are approaching , ..... They're the three Triarchs of Volantis. '' Ser Barristan said. 

'' Are you sure ??. '' When she first herd news of these ships , she found it odd that they are coming her way. She had nigh 900 hundred ships with her , huge war galleys and normal ones , Great cogs and cogs , the Ironborn's longships and merchant ships. Daenerys didn't know what to think of these three measly , albeit large ships. 

'' Yes your grace , they held the Elephant banners when we demanded to know their business. ''    

'' What do they wish for ??. '' She asked and found it weird herself that the Three Triarchs themselves are seeking her. The rulers of Volantis rarely stepped on the ground of their city , let alone leave it. 

'' An audiance with your grace , Something that concerns you they said. '' 

She called on her ' advisers ' , Ser Barristan who's black eye patch was a contrast to his white beard and armor , Victarion Greyjoy and Moqorro who came from his  _Iron Victory_ for the meeting. They were both huge men but the red priest towered over the Ironborn like so much a child.  Victarion wore a scowl on his face as always , Tyrion Lannister with his half drunken presence , Marwyn the mage with his red teeth and sly smile  and lastly Quentyn Martell. 

His right hand was burned and if what he said is true , the burns almost reached his shoulder. Some hair on the right side had been burned away as well and the Dornish prince brought a portion of his hair from the left side of his head to the right. It made him look strangely unique and handsome.

_The Kraken , The lion , the dark flame, The sun's son and a drunken Maester._

_Specific tools for a specific need_. '' Welcome to you all my lords , and my prince. '' The Queen began. ''  I've called here for I wish to inform you of this. '' She paused. '' It seems that the three Triarchs of Volantis had asked for a meeting with me and I wish to know what is this meeting might be about. ''    

Quentyn Martell was the first to answer. '' Perhaps they want a peace parlay. '' 

'' Perhaps. '' Victarion said in his rough voice. ''  they have a fleet of their own , nigh 200 I'd wager. Volantene never lacked the coin for soldiers , they should approach us with holding their tiger banners and  War galleys with rams on front not with whatever they came with. '' He said in disdain. 

'' So you agree with the Dornish Prince basically ??. '' She elaborated further for him. 

He grunted as his answer. 

'' I do agree with these two. '' Tyrion Lannister said in his mocking tone. '' Why they're demanding the parlay is the question we should ask now but worry not for I have an answer for that as well. '' He smirked his ugly smirk. '' Last I was in that city it was hungry for war and plunder but the Volantene forgot to take notice of their own. There are five slaves for every free man in Volantis and those were .... hotblooded. '' He looked at Moqorro to say that he knew that reason why the slaves were blood thirsty. '' It's more than likely that the slaves inside the city rose up against their masters and had taken some resemblance of control over them , elsewise they wouldn't be bothering you with their presence. '' He finished. '' Your grace ... '' 

'' I agree with the dwarf , your grace. '' Marwyn said and showed his red teeth. 

'' Very well , I thank you for your council my Lords. '' She turned to whisper to her Queen's guard. '' Ser Barristan, see to my meeting with the Volantene and escort these to their halls and ships. '' 

'' As your grace commands. '' He bowed and indicated for the lords and the prince to follow him. 

And when she had her meeting with the Triarchs it turned out that The Lannister was right. 

A while passed before the the three Triarchs were in the biggest capon of the ship she specified it's for council business. They didn't bow when greeting her so Daenerys indicated for them to sit down. 

Her handmaidens brought wine and tray for the Rulers of Volantis and placed in front of them but none seemed interested other than to look at her.  

Three they were , Malaqou Maegyr was the eldest among them , the tiger of Volantis and its war master. A man with no hair above his head , and pale purple eyes. 

Doniphos Paenymion  was the youngest , Dany surmised that he might be less than thirty but more than five and twenty. Locks of golden silver hair touched his shoulder and his deep blue eyes were that of a boy , the Queen thought. An elephant of Volantis , a master of trade. 

Nyessos Vhassar was the most guarded among them , a man of near forty , but no grey hair in his pitch black locks were visible. His eyes were the color of dawn , dark and purple. Another elephant of Volantis , and another master of trade.  

" I have Volantene wine for you my lords." Dany began. " drink as much as you want. I prefer dornish myself , yours is too sweet for my taste. " 

" We thank you , your grace. " Paenymion said. He was a comely lad. And if his smile were any indication he thought that with that smile any maid would fall to his feet. 

" We shall waste your time no further your grace. " Maegyr said. " We are here to negotiate the peace between Volantis and Meereen. We have no wish for  war. " funnily enough that came from the war master.  _What does that mean though , when a master of war is at a peace treaty , is he saving his strength or is he simply surrendering ???._

" I am not here on behalf of Meereen , I no longer rule it. " she said. " for that you have the council I placed when I set sail. I am here as the queen of Westeros and the Khaleesi of the great grass sea. " 

Vhassar shifted in his place while the others didn't care much about her deceleration of dominion over the seven kingdoms of Westeros. 

" Do you have anything you wish to discus with the Queen of Westeros then.??" Dany asked innocently . 

" You are not a queen yet. " the Tiger of Volantis said.  " but you are the breaker of chains. There are many that you freed and those many are inside the walls of Volantis wreaking havoc upon the daughter of Valyria. We want you to order them to cease their Idiocy and get back under our rule as the Triarchs of Volantis. '' 

'' And if I don't?? '' 

'' We expected you'd say that. '' Vhassar said. '' Know that we'll give more than two million coins to feed your people during Winter...... if you accept of course. Our price is high , yours should be too. '' 

'' My price is just the same. '' The Queen said in a steely voice , gone the playful tone she was trying to lure this three in. '' Those who fought for their freedom will keep it. I'll not order anything to anyone. '' 

'' Then know this Queen Daenerys. '' Maegyr said rising from his seat. '' They're burning children by the thousands , the people _you freed_ in the name of the lord of light and you as their savior. do you truly want you name to be staunched by them ??. '' 

The image of burnt bones came back to her and Dany held back her breath. '' The killing I'll order to stop , I'll send a portion of my soldiers to survey the city. A red Priest will help them in that. '' 

The Triarchs seemed not satisfied with that. '' And then ??. What happens when you see that our word is true??. '' the tiger of Volantis asked. 

'' You will have the same treatment as the noble families of Meereen. '' She said. '' No slaves for you to own anymore. A contract with any whom you wish to serve you. Mercy will be granted for you and the Landowners of Volantis. you'll keep your riches and the two millions you promised me , will go to your city to flourish it and feed your own during the Winter. '' 

Paenymion cheeks rose in anger. '' You would have us do that, _We ??!!_   We are the blood of old Valyria ..... '' 

'' Valyria fell to the doom that engulfed it. '' She interrupted the arrogant boy. '' And your empire is built upon blood and death. I'll will not have that anymore. You need me to stop whatever is happening in Volantis but I don't need you to do anything. The Landowners of Volantis will not be pleased with if you failed and may call on an new election if you go back empty handed. '' She let her words hand in the air for a while. 

It was Vhassar who spoke next. '' We will agree to your terms , so long you compromise with something of your own.'' 

The other two Triarchs looked surprised at what Vhassar said. '' The ships you took from us ... you'll return them once you reach Westeros. Your war is your war. We will have the name of our city in your conquest. '' 

'' Done.'' she quickly said. She loved her vessel  _The_ _Conqueror_ and her crew as well but if would bring peace to give it up  she would gladly give  what she took from the Triarchs and their precious city.

'' I have another comprimise for you my lords. '' Dany announced.

 

 '' The elections of Volantis is dominated by the noble families and the Landowners. Those families will give up some of their lands to lower ones so that they can vote as well. A more just system to make your rulers my lords. No more bribery and no more cutting the throats of your rivals. Do you agree ??. '' 

They took a moment to look upon on another bur mummered the same thing eventually. '' We agree. '' 

it took her another fortnight to leave the shores of the great city. In that time she saw Moqorro  as he bellowed a speech about her in high Valyrian declaring her Azor Ahai reborn and the fire god's champion. She would ask him about the prophesy , he only smiled and said. 

''  You were born in the fire , Daenerys Stormborn but your destiny has ice in it. Your destiny is that of a wandering traveler who seeks a treasure and when he finds it , That is when he has to decide. '' 

_Do all red priests tell confusing puzzles??._

She remembered the dock of the great city of Volantis , the eldest daughter of Valyria. Volantene claimed that you can drop the isles of Braavos in it and The dock would fit the free city easily. She remembered the speech she gave to its people , to allow peace and defend who can't defend themselves , she  prided herself on the latter. 

Among the crowd that day was Jorah Mormont , whom she saw in Meereen after she dealt with Tyrion Lannister. The dwarf advised her to send her Bear Knight once again but Dany was tired of lies and betrayals so she allowed him in her army but at a clear distance. 

_'' When I ascend the Iron throne I want you to see me , I will not take that from you. You served me well , now I pardon you. Show me that your deserve your redemption. ''_

_Her bear Knight smiled sadly at that. '' My father used to say that everyone deserves it , Redemption. Do one last good thing in a life of regrets and malevolence. You never know who you'd inspire. I swear upon my father's name that I will never betray you. ''_

Her dragons seemed to love their freedom as well , once she missed them for more than four days when they flew east bur eventually they got back.  _They'll always find their way home._

The night she left Volantis she dreamt of her Lover again , the man clouded in shadows. She moved to place a hand on his face. in her dream she always found it warm to the touch. 

once she dreamt of him when they were in bed together , and that earned her a wet dream that was better than all her nights with Darrio. she never saw his face , but in her heart she knew he was comely. 

Now the days greeted her either with storms or with the cold spray of sea water so in a day like today , where the sun showed it's orange flare Dany felt like flying atop Drogon once more. 

She spent almost all of her morning with her skin against the sun and watching Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion hunt and breath fire upon one another. Wonders they were ,  _Her Children._ how they flew and moved , how the sun was reflected on Viserion's white scales , how Beautiful Rhaegal's orange flames was and how Drogon seemed to always want her comfort and petting when he flew along with her ship. 

She ate a simple breakfast of grapes and pomegranate. Anything heavier and she would recoil it on the ground of the vessel. Her handmaids seemed better and better as the days went by. Now they seemed in a mood to trade gossip and talk about handsome men. 

Irri and Jhiqui both fancied Rakharo but both never seemed to agree who her blood rider would prefer and so they dragged Dany into that conversation. 

'' He prefers me , I am the one with larger breasts and you're as flat chested as a boy. '' Jhiqui told the other girl. 

'' I might be. But your wit is as flat as a boar. He would as dim witted as you to prefer you and Rakharo is not dim witted , it is known. '' 

Dany rolled her eyes at the reply of girl but it was Missandei who answered them. 

'' This one thinks that Rakharo prefers both of you. '' The ten year old was clever for a girl her age. 

'' Well he can't have us both , one of us only. '' Irri said. 

'' Why ??. '' 

'' It's known , A man can't have two wives. '' Dany remembered at that moment that Aegon the Conqueror had two wives but held her tongue to see the end of this conversation. 

The ten year old shrugged her shoulders and looked at Dany. '' What do you think my queen ??. ''

'' A man must be loyal to his wife, love her with all his heart and not dishonor with his words. ''  _Unlike Darrio who told half of Meereen that he bedded me._

Irri looked at the little girl in triumphant and continued arguing over who would Rakharo prefers. 

'' The dornish prince looks as handsome as his friend Yornwood with his new hair and burns , it shows that he is a warrior. '' Jhiqui said her look distant and dreaming. 

'' Yes , he does look that. '' Dany allowed.

'' Is it true that he fought and subdued Rhaegal. '' The girl asked in admiration. 

'' No. I will know the story of his confrontation with my children later. ''  She wanted time to think on it but what she heard is that the two dragons kept following him during the battle and kept breathing fire upon the Ghiscari legions rather than her Unsullied or Sellswords. 

And the day went on , until she called the dornish prince to her room with Ser Barristan guarding her. 

'' Your grace. '' He bowed. '' I am yours to command. '' 

'' Rise. '' She said in a clear voice. '' I'd have a long over due conversation with you , your highness. Please sit. '' 

He took a seat opposite her , and asked. '' Is this dornish , your grace ??. '' He pointed a finger to the wine. 

'' Yes , I prefer it to Volantene wine and Myrish wine. Go on , drink as mush as you like '' 

'' Your grace has an excellent taste. '' He said as poured the spiced dornish wine and drank some. He had been a shy boy when she met him , she wondered where did find his courage.  _Perhaps he had it all along._

'' I thank you , Prince Quentyn. '' She said. '' Tell me , which port is the most ideal to dock in once we arrive in Dorne. '' 

'' Sunspear has a dock your grace and We wouldn't pass through the Stepstones and its endless wars , I think my house's seat is the most Ideal place. '' 

She nodded. '' Your house's loyalty is to be admired , my prince. but I am told that your Father had agreed to an alliance with the Crown , a marriage between your Brother and The Baratheon princess Myrcella.  Is it true ??. '' 

'' The same one brokered by Tyrion Lannister to my uncle Oberyn Martell of Dorne. Yes, we had an alliance with the crown. '' 

'' Had ??. '' 

'' They killed my uncle. '' 

'' It was a fair trial by battle. '' She pointed out.   

He huffed impatiently. '' They killed Elia Martell of Dorne , your Brother's wife and the mother of your niece and Nephew. We seek to destroy the Lannisters and the Baratheons not support them.'' 

'' And yet you made an alliance with them. ''  

'' That was my father's doing not mine. '' 

'' And this journey of yours is your father's doing but in secret , so that you wouldn't appear to play on both sides. I need to know where does Dorne's loyalty lie , else we may not have an alliance after all. '' 

'' with you , your grace. '' He said as softly as he can. He appeared to calm down now. '' I sailed half a world to show my loyalty and that of Dorne to you , The Windblown I made defect for you. Your question had been answered a long time ago. '' 

She stood and walked to the end of the cabin to look at the endless water of the sea. '' Waves would always sway a ship away , Storms would always hit it but sooner or later you would find yourself at a port where you can rest and resume or you would be drown , forgotten and lost. I will not be the one who gets lost for your sea whims and desires. Know that my prince ... '' 

'' And you will not , your grace. This I promise you. '' He sounded as sincere as any would.

'' I keep hearing that my Dragons kept following you during the battle  , How is that??. '' She asked changing the subject. 

'' It's a long story , your grace. '' 

'' I have time. '' 

The dornish prince took a deep breath. '' I agreed with the leader of the Windblown , The tattered prince that we whisk your Dragons away from the pit. Arch and Drink , my friends came with me. You had shown me once how one would get inside the labyrinth to see the dragons and so everyone followed me. '' 

He moved his fingers through his hair and took some of it to cover his burns. '' I had a whip made of oiled leather and when chaos ensued my whip caught fire, so did my hand and my head. Their leader the Tattered prince died to the fires three days later , it was his body that died in my bed. I found his cloak and disguise myself with with it , and so the Windblown followed me. '' 

'' And they didn't recognize their leader ??. '' She asked. 

'' He never shows his face , even to his own generals. They would only recognize him by his cloak. '' 

Daenerys asked another question then. '' My children don't usually attack unless provoked , How Did chaos ensue in the pit??. ''

A look of betrayal was evident on his face. '' Someone from the windblown pulled a cross bow and shot him , The white one , Viserion. '' Was all he said. 

'' We found the chains broken when we investigated what happened there , You said they were chained. Who freed the dragons ??. '' Asked Ser Barristan ,  the first time he spoke in this meeting. 

Quentyn Martell looked up at the one eyed Knight. '' I did. '' He blurted out. '' When the Dragons were distracted with the sellswords , I did it with the hammer of the Tattered Prince. '' He spoke those words so quickly as if they would choke him. 

'' Your hammering was for nought then , For the dragons had melted the chains in their rage. '' Ser Barristan said stepping closer to the prince. 

'' I didn't realize that at the time , After I broke the chains , the dragons turned their heads on me and I ran as fast as I could , half burned and all. '' 

'' You were panicking I assume , How did you find your way out of the Labyrinth??. '' 

'' I told you , The queen has showed me the way once and I expected such a thing would occur. '' 

'' Such a thing like a dragon coming at you full tilt. '' Ser Barristan said. '' You must be as mad as your uncle. ''

The dornish prince turned to look on the queen. '' When got out , the battle outside the walls of the city was on the brink. I went to the taverns the generals of the Windblown are in and spoke in your favor , telling them not to defect for the Ghiscari and that we will fight under your banner. '' 

The queen took a moment to understand what he said. he went to the Labyrinth to free the dragons , to what end ?? Dany didn't know. After the dragons were freed , they had turned their fires on them but the shy dornish prince had managed to grab the hammer of a leader of the Windblown and break the chains that bounded Rhaegal and Viserion. Her dragons followed him when exiting the Labyrinth but didn't burn him ,  _he is telling me half truths._

'' Very well , You have my word to leave. '' With that she knew that she wouldn't trust him , not ever. 

His friends didn't spoke apart from him , albeit Dany had separated them so that they would not agree what to say to her. 

'' the Dragons got out first and we followed them , there was no other way your grace and your dragons seemed to remember the way out correctly. '' Drink told her the handsome boy with his confident words.

'' That hell horn I tell you , the one with gleaming red bands of gold and Valyrian letters , told the dragons what to do and who to burn. The Ironborn were close to us at the battle , the huge squid and his red priest with his magic controlled them , We have no idea why the dragon followed our prince. '' Arch told her when she asked him to describe how they got out of the pit. 

And their trip went on after that for more than a month. No sunny days came after that day. The chill of the Winter's wind reached this far south , which prompt Dany to wear heavier Dresses. The one she was wearing the day she reached her Seven Kingdoms of Westeros  was black leather dress that is shaped like the scales of A dragon. It was long and covered all her body to her neck. Her handmaids didn't forget to fasten the red cloak of fox furs on her shoulders , pinned with three Targaryen dragon on each side , she stepped in the sandy shores of Westeros for the first time. 

Dany looked all around when she reached her destination ,  _The most beautiful land in all the world ,_  Viserys used to say. Dany didn't see as much but in all honesty she had only seen the shores of Dorne thus far , she hoped for King's landing to be as Viserys promised. 

Her arrival was a busy affair , Dornish people crowded the docks , Most of them copper skinned and Dark eyed but she saw hints of blond here and there.  _My people ... Old and yonge , women men and children, all of them._

They chanted her name and that of her ancestor Daenerys that married the prince of Dorne a hundred years ago, They chanted their princes name as well. The boy prince looked  uncomfortable when they did. They called for vengeance as well , For Oberyn's Justice and Elia Martell of Dorne.  _Hotblooded ,_ Tyrion had told her and  _wouldn't forget easily._

She waved to the crowd , which earned her a roar of excitement from them. Instead of her white horse her sun and stars had gave her , she road a sand steed , an elegant and pretty brown horse that was just as good as her white one. 

Viserys always said that the people of Westeros would welcome them , raise their cups in their honor but Dany would a fool to think that they welcome her because she is her brother's sister , they called upon war and Lannister blood. Dany felt loved in that moment however and for that she was grateful. 

The shadow city of Sunspear was not the disappointment Quentyn told her it would be. It held a secret beauty Dany couldn't put her finger on. From a distance it looked like a ship with its ever rising houses and domes. It sprouted from the earth until it connected with high walls of Sunspear where the small city ended. 

'' You're wrong my prince , The shadow city is something special.'' She told the dornish prince. '' And if your description of the Water gardens is anything to be taken , then there is no rival to that castle. '' 

'' I'm glad that your grace likes the Shadow city. '' 

At the gates of Sunspear they were greeted by Ser Manfrey Martell. 

He bowed before all else. '' Welcome to Westeros , your grace. Sunspear Welcomes you with open arms.'' 

'' I thank you Ser. The people of Sunspear had truly made it special. '' 

He rose with a struggle. ''  You'll excuse my old knees your grace,  for I am not the man I used to be. Prince Doran sends his apologies for not greeting you himself , his sickness is getting worse by the day. '' 

'' You're both excused. '' She said. '' Food and shelter for my men and a warm beds would be more than welcomed , Ser. '' 

''  All will be accommodated. The hospitality of Sunspear is yours. '' He indicated for the guards to open the gates of the castle. 

The house hold of the castle was gathered in the main courtyard , Servants and Knights, men at arms and boys that looked very impressed with her. they all bowed once she dismounted off her sand steed , all but the prince of the castle. 

His legs were twisted and he looked like bone and skin only. more than seventy Dany would guess , but when Quentyn spoke of his father he told her that he is in his fifties. His face was pained as his son took his hands to kiss it and knelt before his father. 

'' Rise my son , today I should be the one thanking you. '' 

she saw unshed tears in the prince's eyes as he pointed to her. '' Father , Queen Daenerys of house Targaryen. '' 

She walked towards him and from the corner of her eye she saw a man with huge battle axe next to the dornish prince. '' I am pleased to meet you my prince , Sunspear and the shadow city are truly magnificent. '' 

The prince smiled ever so tightly. '' I am glad you liked our humble city. Should you truly wish it , you can go and explore it , I would appoint some of my guards to escort you to it. '' 

the queen smiled. '' In a later time , now I need my rest. So does my men. '' 

'' And rest you shall have your grace. '' He looked at his Castilian. '' Ser Manfrey , escort the Queen to her rooms if you will. '' Ser Manfrey nodded and went to do as told. '' We shall speak later my queen , if that pleases you. '' 

'' We shall. '' and with that the prince dismissed his household. 

She had a large room with a bed that would fit eight. Soft Myrish carpet touched the ground and the room was well lit , with a big balcony.  In the room hung a tapestry of the first Daenerys and her Martell Husband in the castle she assumed to be the Water gardens. In the corner of the room she saw blood oranges , oranges  and lemons. Dornish wine was beside them and Daenerys drank one cup and raised it to the sky in hope for a quick conquest. 

She called on Irri and Jhiqui to draw her a bath. Her hair needed washing after months at sea , and her skin needed a good scrubbing. 

When the events of the day had caught on her , she thought of her supposed home , the land she means to rule , of its state and well fare. A realm caught in an endless war , She hoped that she would feel like home once she stepped foot in Westeros but Dany surmised that at the end of the day , it is just like in dragon's bay , where the political game outweighed every other thing in the world. That made her feel sad and yet hopeful. 

She has the power to usher in a new ear to Westeros just like she did in Meereen,  to give hope to the hopeless and power to the powerless. Aegon V had gave the small folk rights that they didn't get in all of Westerosi History but those laws had been removed by Tywin Lannister , she remembered.  _Another kind of vengeance upon you , my lord. I'll make sure that Your name will never be remembered._

That night she dreamt of the house with red door in Braavos , in her dream she plucked a lemon herself rather than choosing one that had fallen to the ground or have Ser Willem Darry help her. in the morning she woke on the smell of lemons in the room , and a more pleasant morning there had not been in Dany's life since that sunny day on the ship.

After she broke her fast , she had her handmaids help her dress in Westerosi fashion , a Silver long sleeve dress ornamented with green leaves and branches.  She readied herself for a day of news that may not pleasant but then again she asked herself.  _When did the gods granted the wishing of mortal men ??._

She let the dornish guards escort her into the council room and sent orders to Tyrion to come as well. The dwarf might be too lost in his head but he is smart.  With her went Ser Barristan again , ever faithful and uncomplaining. But not only Ser Barristan came with her , Rakharo and Aggo as well. , her bloodriders. 

When she entered the room of the council she already saw Prince Doran , with him the maester of the castle. The man with the huge battle axe stood vigilant behind his prince and a girl her age , with light brown skin and short curly black hair. A beautiful girl if the gaping looks of Aggo and Rakharo is anything to go by. 

''  Greetings , your grace. '' The girl said in what Dany assumed is a dornish drawl. She wore breeches rather than dresses and from what Dany could tell she handled herself very well

'' Greetings my lady , My princes. '' She said. '' I assume this is the closest thing we have to a council meeting , so I took liberties to call in an  adviser of mine. '' 

The prince of Dorne waved his hand. '' No problems at all your grace. '' 

'' In the meantime , I would have your name my Lady. '' Dany spoke to the girl. 

'' Oh ... '' She blushed. '' Forgive my manners your grace , I haven't used them in a long while. I am Sarella Sand , Daughter of prince Oberyn Martell. '' She bowed. 

Dany liked this girl already. '' Well met , my lady. '' 

It took a while before all he showed up , reason for that  _he wasn't drunk enough for a council meeting._  

'' We shall delay this no longer , Maester Caleotte , if you will. '' The Maester handed the letter to his prince who placed on the table in front. '' You must know the state of Westeros after you'd left it. '' The prince looked at Tyrion Lannister. 

'' After the death of your father , your sister resumed full regency over her son and ruled as queen for a while. She made a number of .... decisions chief among then , the return of the Warrior's sons and the faith Militant. '' 

Tyrion's looked like he was going to burst out laughing but seemed to hold himself. '' Go on. '' The dwarf said eagerly. 

'' They accused her over a number of crimes , High treason for killing King Robert , incest for you know what ... regicide and deicide for killing the high Septon before this new one. She admitted to another crimes however and they allowed her to the red keep but not before she does a walk of atonement. '' 

At that Tyrion threw his head back laughing , his eyes full of mirth and satisfaction. '' A walk of Atonement your grace ... '' He snickered a bit. '' Is when one has to the show the people and the gods his naked form to tell them that he wishes to atone his crimes and to humble himself before them. '' 

 She was paraded naked through the streets of King's landing , I mean to say. '' 

'' Yes , she was. '' Prince Doran didn't look amused however. '' The letter I just placed , is her trial. '' He paused. '' She called for a trial by battle and the gods had judged her innocent after her champion had won , this letter details the trial and it says that she resuming her regency as the mother of King Tommen I. '' 

 Her champion was an eight feet tall monster that we were promised that he died. We can officially break our alliance with them. '' Doran said and kept looking to the distance.

'' And the Tyrells did side with them through marriage. '' Dany concluded for him. '' Good , it's better to know your enemies than to call them potential allies. Their loyalties would be fickle then. '' 

'' True that , your grace. '' Tyrion said raising his cup.

'' They face more than one enemy however , your grace. '' Doran said and raised his hand to the Maester. As soon as he did the Maester gave him another letter. '' This letter came to us more than three months ago. From Jon Connington pleading me for assistance against my enemies and his , to fight for my supposed Nephew. The son of Elia  and Rhaegar. '' 

The queen took a moment to ponder her next words. '' And you haven't join them ??. '' 

'' I've sent my daughter and heiress on a political mission to inform me of the boy. I will not send the spears of Dorne for a pretender. '' 

'' He looked Targaryen enough to me , '' Tyrion chimed. '' A pretty boy as well. If he is who he says he is , then a marriage alliance with him makes sense. You would make your claim stronger by making his stronger. '' Tyrion trailed off. '' Sort of .. to solidify both of your positions. ''

'' He doesn't seem to be in need of alliances now. '' Sarella said. '' He took Storm's end with his army of the golden Company , and when a Tyrell host met them outside its walls they defeated them and swelled his numbers. '' 

'' That means they have a clear way to King's landing. '' Daenerys said. 

'' Not quite. '' The Maester said. '' The crown still has two armies outside the walls of King's landing , the Tarly host led by lord Randell , and the one that returned from the siege of Storm's end. We don't know how much together , but the Targaryen boy wouldn't march on King's landing to meet them , it's safe to say that the Tyrells and The Lannisters outnumber him. '' 

'' The golden Company ??. '' Tyrion said. '' I believe that settles it. The boy is a Blackfyre. '' 

Dany however already decided what she going to do. '' I shall have a meeting with him nonetheless. I want to get the measure of him , to see truly if he is a dragon or a pretender. '' Dany said. '' Can you send the Raven for him asking for a parlay. '' My Children would recognize family , if not then he wasn't a true dragon in the first place. 

The Maester nodded. '' As you wish , your grace. '' 

'' Whether he is a Blachfyre or my Nephew remains to be seen until then. '' Prince Doran seemed to have the energy of a thousand small coucils. '' One more thing , your grace. You probably know that the Boltons were Wardens of the North after What they did at the Red Wedding. '' 

'' Yes , orchestrated by Tywin Lannister and Roose Bolton and Walder Frey. '' 

'' All no more. '' Doran shifted in his seat and his face twister in pain. '' Walder Frey was killed during the Wedding of your Cousin Daven. Someone had freed the Northmen in the Twins , They crashed the wedding in a similar fashion to that Of The Red Wedding. ''  

'' And Daven ,  he still lives ??. '' Tyrion asked out of breath. 

'' No reports of his death reached us , though a captive I presume , to whom ?? I must tell that I do not know.'' 

Tyrion exhaled then. '' The Boltons will assist the Freys in this matter , I reckon. '' 

To that Sarella scoffed. '' From their graves , maybe. '' Tyrion met her answer with confusion. '' Haven't you heard ??. _Winterfell is the Starks' again._ '' 

Dany looked at the girl wide eyed.  _More enemies to defeat._ It looks like Dany wouldn't rest anytime soon. 

''  _What!!??. ''_ Tyrion said surprised. '' How!!  Stannis managed to defeat the Boltons ??. '' 

'' He did , and didn't. There was another battle however , this one is known as the Battle of the Bastards. Ned Stark's Bastard came from the Wall with an army of Wildlings and Northmen. Though outnumbered two to one , he defeated the Bolton Bastard in an impressive fashion. After the Battle they hailed him King in the North. even though Ned Stark's trueborns were there. Sansa Stark and Rickon Stark. '' 

She proceeded to explain that the Stark boys weren't killed by Theon Greyjoy , mere farmer boys that he burnt so no one would recognize them. Sansa Stark was married to the bastard of Bolton against her will and when she escaped she did it to the wall , where her brother ruled as lord Commander. 

'' A deserter and an oathbreaker then. '' Dany said. '' If Northmen are so honorable , why are they following such a man??. 

'' The last Will of his brother , Robb Stark before his death released him from his vows of the Night's Watch and named him his heir. '' The girl replied. '' The North is doing very well under him should you ask me. Food is being brought and he is securing the North on all fronts. '' 

Silence followed the girl's statement. Her enemies will not be an easy conquest. 

'' Well done , Snow. '' Tyrion said to himself and tried to hold back a smile but he seemed to fail.

Dany didn't know what to think of this Jon Snow , He could be an enemy just as he can be an ally. Even if the North is with the Boltons they would never side with her for their agreement with the Lannisters. If this Jon snow is his Father's son then he is an enemy most like.  _So be it then._

When Quentyn came for in Meereen he came for fire and blood against his enemies , but he seemed to forget that Daenerys Stormborn would bring fire and blood to her Enemies not only his, that she is in Westeros on her own desire not his. 

After the War , after everything She would give this country the peace it deserves , it suffered for long enough under the hands of those who has no idea what means to be King or Queen. 

Victarion Geryjoy's brother is evading the Reach now and his longships seemed to smash everything its wake and why not ??.  _He calls himself King._

A boy king and his mad mother , A pretender , A pirate and A bastard  all will know what it means to take up arm against the blood of Old Valyria _._ She closed her eyes to sense the presence of her Children. Drogon the wildest among them , Rhaegal the swiftest and Viserion the sweetest one. She felt their happiness course through her. Dany knew then no matter how strong the enemy is or how powerful or how rich , they would defeat him and then  _they would find their way home._

  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is how I see Dany , I hope you truly enjoyed the chapter.  
> If you like show dany or how Emilia portrays her , then forget this fic man. This dany is fully based on book Dany.  
> alright , time for me to bid you all farewell and see you in the next chapter , cheers.


	11. Cautious my son , cautious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The golden campany and what they have been doing this whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter , but one with lots of information and .... hints 😉😉

**_The King's Hand_ **

 

 

 

The night sky was covered with clouds as the raging thunder sounded upon the walls of Storm's End

Lightning struck and for the second the world was lit in blue , waves crashed beneath the castle and wind against its walls. For thousands of years Storm's End stood against all that , storms and enemies alike and if the singers to be believed ; Gods as well, but that is just that .... only songs and nothing more. 

Jon stood watching still , his blue eyes on the sea as he took the glove from his hands and brought to his face.  _Almost all of my finger in black and stony now._

He felt like a man dying of old age , felt like surrender as life would soon leave him , be it in ten months or  ten years. Eventually there is no hope for him in this world ,  _but before my breath leaves me , I will see your son where you should have been._

He was waiting in the council chamber for his King and men , Harry Strickland of the golden company , the coward man who didn't want to risk the lives of his soldiers , Haldon Halfmaester with his japes , Arianne Martell with her now angry presence. She was her father's messenger , to see for herself that Aegon is truly Rhaegar's. But Jon found that odd , for the girl didn't see his dragon prince to recognize him in Aegon. 

Not for the first time , he questioned the nature of Doran's motives and plans.  _if you want to conform your nephew's identity , send someone that might have knew his father._ He doubted the girl knew or had seen his dragon prince but it didn't matter in the end for Jon knows the boy and he had raised him. He is his father's son. 

But the boy wasn't only his father , He is wild and independent , stubborn in a way his father never was , fair and kind like him but hot temperament sometimes and his eyes , his eyes were a lighter shade than his father's but deep nonetheless. His eyes would hold sometimes a steely gaze that would melt stone walls to the ground. 

Jon had seen that when the boy dealt with the lords of the reach who battled against him in the _battle of cows and oxen._ he had forgiven who asked it and killed who refused and butted his mercy against Storm's end thick walls. 

_His dornish blood no doubt , quick to anger and prideful._

The creak of the door's camber informed him of his King's arrival. 

Jon heard that someone was with him and so he said. '' You did well today. '' He never turned his gaze from the sea. 

'' I thank you , my lord. '' He heard the soft voice of the boy. 

'' He is not your father anymore , eh ??. '' It was the Halfmaester. 

'' The Lannisters no longer hold the Riverlands. '' He informed him cutting the silence and getting to the topic. '' We have the Vale forces to thank for that. '' 

'' Which means that the North entered the War. '' The boy said sighing. '' As I've said. Peace with them is in our interest. '' 

'' You would have peace with an oathbreaker and deserter then. '' Jon turned to face the boy. '' And the North didn't enter the War. The Vale forces took all the smallfolk the Riverlords can't defend and marched them to Gull town and to the North. We can't fight in a run and retreat like We're fighting Highgarden now. '' 

The boy smiled strangely. '' Then they aren't residing in the Riverlands. '' 

Connington took a step back and gazed to the sea once more. '' No , The North is out of the War as I've assumed and they have taken two other Kingdoms with them , and .... what happened at the twins ..... '' 

''  Northern captives did that , not their forces nor their armies. The Lannisters make enemies easily but have a hard time keeping friends. '' The half maester reminded. 

'' Their only allies are the houses of the Reach and that, Your grace might be enough for them to win. '' Jon said. ''  Daenerys is Westeros and she'll balance the scales or even we might be in favor of wining , We can only hope. '' 

'' Do really want to risk our cause on bets my lord ??. '' 

He turned to face the boy once more. '' You risked our cause when you decided to invade earlier than we would. ''  

'' It has won us battles and doubled our strength. the castles of the Mander had fallen for us. Haldon , show him. ''

The Halfmaester fumbled his hands in his many pockets. When his hand caught something he took it from his pocket and gave him a letter. 

 _''  The green apple had fallen just as the red one. The cider is ours. ''_   The letter said , short and purposeful.   

Seeing his face the boy continued. '' There are more news. '' He paused. '' What remained of the Lannister army in King's landing are marching south with half of the Tyrell forces to free the castles we took. '' He smiled confidently. '' My plan is working. '' 

He gave his King a look full of pride. '' Yes , it is. '' He said and folded the letter to give it back to the Halfmaester. '' Call the Princess and the rest of the council , I want her to know that the End is near and the 30000 spears of Dorne is all what it takes it to have this city. '' 

'' As my lord hand Commands. '' The Halfmaester bowed and left. 

As soon as Haldon closed the door Jon spoke to Aegon. '' Aegon , sit. '' The boy did as told with some confusion on his face. 

'' I want to know that I am proud of you , of the man you are. Your Father would have been proud as well , but it takes a King to win this war and to take that Throne and a king to hold it. you are A King now, a no ordinary man , the responsibility is far greater. You must be better. ''  _Better than your father._

'' I will be. '' The boy said solemnly. He averted his gaze then. '' Do you think my mother would be proud ??. '' 

he wanted to tell him the truth , that she was unworthy of his father. '' I never knew her , not truly. She was a kind women all would agree and she would have been very proud , that much I know at least. '' 

He nodded and for a moment he looked like the boy Jon raised from the early cusp of his childhood , always curios and eyes always full of wonder. 

Harry Strickland arrived shortly after with him came his generals of the Golden Company , Tristan Rivers and Lysono Maar. 

Mathis Rowan , the lord who was second in command to his cousin's army and had bent the knee soon after Red Ronnet died. Jon had urged Aegon to get rid of him , for as soon as the Reach lord saw opportunity he defected to his side , men like that can't be trusted. Aegon was deaf to that and pardoned the lord. 

Arianne Martell arrived last decent and modest , a scowl on her pretty face. her sworn shield with her. Daemon Sand also wore a scowl and looked as if he had better things to do. 

The gathered around a table , where the Westerosi map placed on it and as always Jon began. 

'' The Lannisters have taken our bait , Their army and half of the Tyrell's led by Randyll Tarly are moving south to retake the Bitter Bridge and the Castles surrounding The Mander. still there is more than 10000 to defend the city of King's landing , not to mention the Gold cloaks. But one thing remains true , our Path is free to King's landing. '' 

Harry Strickland answered first. '' Do we have enough troops to win a battle outside the walls of King's landing?? , your raiding mission have cost us half of our army. '' 

'' We have Elephants. Redwyne fleet has been spotted crossing the sea of Dorne to Oldtown And our Volantene fleet is closing the Gullet. It can attack King's landing just as easily as our Infantry. " he paused dor a moment.

" Yes, Should it come to battle , We would win. '' The Halfmaester said with confidence. 

'' It would be a bloody one , The battle of Blackwater can attest to that. but how do we guarantee that no army will swoop in and take us unaware ??. '' Strickland replied. 

'' We close the Rose Road on the north side to prevent the Tarly army form rejoining the Tyrell host outside King's landing. '' Aegon said , and looked at Jon for approval. 

'' Aye '' Jon agreed. '' But with what Army ??. '' He looked at the Princess of Dorne. '' It is about time , my Princess to make your stand and for Dorne to make its stand as well. If we close the Rose road then King's landing and the Iron Throne is ours. '' 

'' I am here on behalf of my father , not to make decisions for him. '' She said smirking. '' My Father hasn't yet declared for you but he did declare for your Aunt , coz. The spears of Dorne is under her commands not mine. '' 

Jon looked at the girl of two and twenty. So it finally came clear , Prince Doran declared for the girl and not his nephew. 

It had been a week when he received news of the Arrival of Daenerys and Jon was restless. He wanted to march the army to King's landing immediately but Aegon had been more cautious than him and told him to wait. They had received a letter from her demanding a parlay and Jon knew that the girl wanted to see her nephew face to face , to make sure that he was no pretender. 

'' You received a bird today telling you this ??. '' He asked. 

'' Yes , and the Queen wants a parlay with you , to prove yourself her Nephew and what not. '' The girl suggested. '' I say you accept , It's the only way to get the alliance of Dorne and prove yourself who you claim to be. '' 

'' And you don't believe that I am your coz ??. '' The boy raised an eyebrow , more intrigued than insulted. 

'' You look Targaryen enough , Unlike the Lysene over there .. '' She pointed a finger to Lysono Maar who had Pale golden hair and light lilac eyes. He was of Valyrian blood but looked nothing like The Targaryens. '' but I shall speak to you truly , No matter if you're my blood , you're still a stranger.  my father had decided to declare for The queen. Win her alliance and you would win Dorne. '' The girl repeated. 

before the boy began to say anything Jon asked. '' Your Father broke his alliance with Lannisters ... Why??. '' 

The girl scoffed at that. '' Do you really need that answered??. '' 

'' Humour me. '' 

'' Cersei Lannister had called for a trial by Battle to defend her Innocence. Her champion was an eight foot tall Monster that they promised us he would be dead. '' The girl's look were distant. '' Everything he does he does for a reason . '' 

'' He gave up Myrcella Baratheon to her Mother , she could've been a valuable hostage. '' Jon replied indignantly. 

'' The girl he gave is Myrcella's handmaiden , Rusmund I believe her name was. '' 

Jon took a step back in shock and surprise. Then he smiled. '' Do you know why King Aegon is still eligible ??. '' 

'' You want to wed him Daenerys , so that no one would contest against the other. ''  _the girl is clever._

'' Then send that to your father , tell him that we accept her parlay and we shall meet here at Storm's end. '' Jon said. '' the parlay is to discuss a marriage alliance between King  Aegon And Queen Daenerys. '' 

'' Alright. It shall be done. '' With that she turned and left. 

Jon spoke to his King and council then. '' Captain Strickland , you'll lead our army north to King's landing and The dornish Spears that we'll acquire from the Dragon Queen and her Dothraki will move to close the Rose road against Randyll Tarly. '' 

'' I agree , But all shall be done after the Parlay. We don't know if my aunt will accept my proposal. '' 

'' She will. '' Jon said. '' It's easier for her this way. '' 

" And for me. I wouldn't be a pretender anymore and she , would not be the Mad King's daughter. 

I have to say this is most like you father , Cautious and all. " 

The boy appeared to slip the word but it warmed Jon's heart nonetheless. " Cautious my son , Cautious. You'll gain a lot just by being cautious and planning. " 

The boy smiled. "  I'll have that in mind. " he promised. " Now my lord , if would excuse me , I wish to watch the sea. Alone. " he turned and left.

Jon couldn't help but think then , how alone he was. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suppose to be a Jon snow cahpter but I decided against it to develop Aegon and our other Jon Story forward.  
> Tell me what do you think.  
> All comments are welcome.  
> Also , do any of you actually know a beta reader , if so send him to me. I write shit sometimes. ( all of the time imo)  
> Next is pobably Jon , our og Jon.  
> I hope you truly enjoyed this chapter I'll see ya next time. Now however , Spider man far from home is well ..... home. I'm watching that now !!!


	12. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Truth that comes into play and an important decision.

**_Jon III_ **

 

 

 

In his Study Jon never felt how time would run fast and the day would end. 

His days were short and in the hours that he was alone he felt frustrated enough to imagine the pile of papers in front of him burn to nothing but ash.

Thankfully he was not alone now. 

Val sat in front of his desk , holding a paper that detailed the sacks of wheat and grain that entered the North in the last month. Her lips were parted from focusing and her hair was loose , occasionally  she would thread her fingers through it whenever it came into her sight. 

The sight of her like that never failed to put a smile on Jon's face and he found himself getting distracted more often when his wife was with him ,  _by the gods how could I not be so ??_

'' Finish your letter. '' She said when she noticed him staring , her eyes never left the paper she is holding. 

'' I already did. '' _Albeit with some effort._

Her gaze left the paper she is holding and was locked with his , an amused smile in her silver eyes. '' Alright then , read it to me. '' 

'' You read it. '' He said. '' I like listening to your voice. '' At that she blushed sweetly , her hand extended for the letter. 

 

_To the ones who still care , And to all the Lords and Ladies of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros ,_

_Winter is here , you already know that , I don't send this letter to tell something you already know . I send it to inform you of what is to come._

_Beyond the Wall of Ice , creatures that are long forgotten are marching south , with the intent to kill us all._

_The free folk suffered most against them_  ,  _We know nothing of their the goal but We know this , The Others are coming and with them their undead army._

_You will scoff my letter and call me a mad man , for that I will not fault you. But my words are as true as that of my Father's and I will prove it._

_To do as such I call upon a great council meeting , where We all gather and all can witness the Threat the North and the Lands of Westeros is facing._

 

_Jon Stark , Lord of Winterfell and King in the North._

 

 

After she had finished it , His wife said. '' I like it , short and Purposeful. '' 

'' I'll have the maester send it then. '' 

Jon rose from his chair to feed the hearth another log , once he did his eyes stayed focus on the fire and the only sound in the room was its crackling. 

'' Edd sends me a letter , says the Others had been spotted too close to the Wall. '' Jon said. '' Cotter Pyke sends the same. They're all over the map , some here and some there , never at one place at the same time and never all gathering. '' He informed his wife , his voice was frustrated and angry. 

'' The Tree Bran suppose stayed in was close to the Wall as well , Mayhaps they're still there , you know after they killed the three eyed Crow or whatever his name is .. '' 

The story Bran told him , of Hodor and his escape , of how Bloodraven and the Children killed Jojen Reed in a blood Ritual to pass on some strange power even Bran still doesn't understand. the story made him feel angry , sorry and helpless.

'' Mayhaps. '' He allowed. '' No truths to be found out of only speculation. I may want to go there and see for myself. '' 

His wife stood immediately at that. '' Jon , What is beyond the Wall is beyond it. No truths will be found there. '' 

'' It's better than to sit and watch. ''  Jon sounded helpless as he felt. 

'' I understand that. '' His wife said. '' But sooner or later They'll march south. Why stand in the face of Death ?? Why the haste??.'' 

He sighed , she was right of course but that didn't make the wait any less vexing and bothersome. 

She strode his way to grab his face with both hands. '' Stay here , with me. '' 

'' I'll never leave your side. '' He promised and placed his hands above hers. '' And If I am ever leaving North , I am taking you with me. '' 

She managed a small smile. '' At least you learned your lesson. '' 

Jon chuckled at that. At their own accords His hands moved to her waist to hold her close. ''  I love you , beyond imagination and beyond belief. '' 

'' And I love you, too. '' She kissed him deeply. '' Such a sweet talker you are. Did you tell that to every maid you met ??. '' 

'' No , only to you. '' He said. '' I am yours , remember ??. '' 

She smiled. '' You are mine. '' She kissed him again , this time longer. '' And I am yours until the end of my days or until the end of days , whichever isn't closer. '' 

This time he was one the kissing her , tasting her lips and tongue, inhaling her sun spun hair and getting lost in her grey eyes but just like all sweet things , they either wouldn't last long or they would get interrupted. 

This time it was the latter. 

Three knocks on the Door. '' Your grace , may I enter??. '' Carnell , his guard asked beyond the door.

Jon kept looking at his wife's eyes. '' Aye. '' He said simply. 

The guard entered the Study and bowed before all else , something Jon is still getting use to. '' Your graces , Lord Howland Reed is here , for the meeting he requested. '' 

Jon almost forgot that. '' Yes of course , Send him in. ''

The lord was dressed in green and black , with a heavy cloak of fur. His face was sad and mourning , his green eyes held grief for his lost son. 

'' My King. '' He bowed and Jon shifted in his place. '' I thank you for accepting this meeting. '' 

'' There is no need to bow , my Lord. '' Jon said. '' And certainly no need to thank me. Your son gave his life for my brother's , I can't tell how  sorry I am for your loss and how grateful for him. '' 

'' We are , truly. '' Val said sincerely. '' He will always be remembered. '' 

'' I thank you , my Queen.'' He said bowing. '' I have to say that this meeting doesn't concern me or one of mine , It concerns you, my King. '' 

Jon was confused and so he said. '' I don't follow Lord Reed , How does this meeting concerns me only ??. ''  

'' It's..... complicated. '' He replied. '' Shall we sit ??. '' 

Jon nodded and moved to sit behind his desk. His wife it seems felt his unease so she moved to sit beside him , trying to comfort him by stroking his thigh under the desk. Jon was grateful for that. 

'' It concerns your mother , your grace. '' hearing that his heart jumped and Jon couldn't breath. The world seemed to stop for Jon's memory took him back to the first time he asked his father about her but he wouldn't tell. Jon had learned to make peace with whomever she is or was but Howland Reed's words made him feel like a child once more. 

'' You know who she is. '' It was more of a statement than a question. Jon hoped that his voice would cover up his uncertainty.

Val's grip tightened around his hand , Jon was reminded then. _I am not alone._

'' Aye I do. '' He said. '' She is lady Ashara Dayne of Starfall , beautiful and willful Lady Ashara .'' 

 _Ashara Dayne._ Jon tried to cling to that name like a baby to his mother's breast.  _Now I know but I have more questions than answers._ Truth be told Jon didn't know what to expect , a whore , A fisherman's daughter or a noble lady. Any of them would have as likely as the other but to hear his mother's name just like that made him fell like something is missing. 

before he asked his questions however the Lord began explaining how he knew her. 

'' At the beginning of the Rebellion your father sought to travel north but the Vale lords defied Jon Arryn and kept true to their oaths for mad King Aerys. They closed the King's road North so your father have had to take a boat from the Fingers to White Harbor. Your mother was with him for your father wanted to present her to your grandfather in Brandon's wedding to Catelyn Tully. Are you following me??. ''

Jon nodded eagerly and told the Lord to continue. 

'' A storm hit them on their way north , your father had to dock at Sisterton where he told everyone that your mother was the fisherman's daughter that died during the storm. '' 

 _Did Ned Stark fathered you on a fishermen's daughter ?._ Those were Stannis's mocking words. It seems that the late King was right in that regard as well. 

'' Lord Borrell allowed your father north with a much bigger boat on the condition that he will not reveal that he was in Sisterton in the first place. Your father agreed of course and took the boat. He called his banners from White Harbor and marched them south seeking to find your aunt. 

Before he did however , he had ..... lain with your mother. he loved fiercely and his near death drew him ever closer to her. but Ned feared that he might have dishonored the lady and so .... how do I put this ??. He married her under the heart tree of the wolf's den. '' 

''  _What_ ??.''  this _can't be._ '' My lord , this is no jape , you know my father married Catelyn Tully to gain the Riverlords' alliance in the Rebellion. '' 

Howland Reed looked offended. '' And I am not japing , my King. '' He said softly. '' I was present when negotiations between your father and Hoster Tully took place. Your father insisted that he is a married man but Tully was deaf to that. _Catelyn was promised to be the lady of the North_  Hoster said ,  _And she will be._  He even threatened to join the crown should your father refuse but you know southerners , he kept it subtle. '' 

Val scoffed at that and muttered something under her breath he couldn't hear. his ears were drumming and Jon felt as if a massive bolder was dropped above his chest. Once again Val placed her hand on his cheek and her fingers stroked his face. For a moment everything was as fine as it could be. 

'' What happened after ??. '' His wife asked. at that moment Jon didn't trust himself to speak.

''  After that the rebellion continued right until the sack of King's landing and It ended with the Kingslayer's sword ... '' 

'' His name is Ser Jaime Lannister. '' Jon interrupted. '' What happened to my mother when news reached her of my father's .... second marriage ??. '' 

'' She was at the Wolf's Den for a time but she quickly got back to Starfall. I think news reached her there. '' He trailed off.  '' You must not fault your father , your grace. He had few option and  fewer routs , He did his duty for his Sister but She .... '' The lord took a deep breath. '' She died anyway. '' 

'' My aunt Lyanna. '' Jon said. '' Father never spoke about her. '' 

'' Rightfully so. '' The Cranngoman said. '' Hers is a painful memory. '' The lord eyes held his sadness once more. 

'' What happened to her ??. '' 

'' When your Father broke the siege of Storm's End and The Reach Lords bent to him , he went after your Aunt. Varys The Spider told him where she was and where Prince Rhaegar hid her. I asked your Father if he is counting only on a rumor for the location for his sister ,  _A rumor is all I have_ he answered me. 

We found her where we have been told We would, but not alone. Three Kingsguard were protecting the tower she resided in and they would not let your father through. It came to fighting , you know the Story of Arthur Dayne and how your father slew him in a single combat. It never was , for he was the finest sword in all the realm , I stabbed him in the back and our group of Seven almost never survived him and his brothers. '' He said with a voice full of Regret.

'' Your Father found your Aunt after in a bed of blood and Winter Roses about her. She died of a fever , that was caused by childbirth. '' 

''  _Childbirth ??._ By the grace of the gods , She had Prince Rhaegar's child. ??. '' Jon said aghast. Beneath all that he was angry , and raged at the Dragon prince. 

'' She did , and you know why Your father would never speak of her for Robert would have murdered any child that came from Rhaegar's loin as the new King kept silent to Aegon and Rhaenys's deaths. He made a promise to protect his sister's son but he didn't know how. The boy was silver haired and purple eyed. Any that would look at him would know that he is of Targaryen blood.   

'' After that We went to Starfall to deliver Dawn to its original owners , We found your lady mother there , frail but alive,  Even after three months of her childbirth.  that didn't stop her from fighting your father over you. she couldn't take care of you however and so Your Father took you and left Lyanna's boy there , hidden and safe. '' 

Silence followed and another pained look appeared on the lord's face , his features now held anger more than grief. '' He never abducted her , Prince Rhaegar that is , He loved her and she loved him. She ran away from the prospect of being Robert's wife. After the tourney of Harrenhall everyone thought Prince Rhaegar was smitten with her and would not let her marry his cousin Robert. They thought he took her against her Will , anyone who knows your Aunt would know that that isn't possible '' 

The lord smiled sadly , his look distant and remembering. 

'' They married , Targaryen have history of polygamy. She called her child Aegon before she died ,  _There is no better name for a King_ she said and made your father promise her Aegon's safety for _he has_ _a destiny to fulfill_. '' His look was distant and for a moment the Lord was living in his head.  

'' They loved one another , it wasn't an abduction like many believed. '' Howland repeated  

 _This changes nothing_ , Jon thought. _People still died_  . 

'' That was too much information. '' His wife said. 

'' Why are telling me all of this??. '' 

'' Your father wanted me to. '' Howland replied. '' When he was in the black sells he sent me a letter with the help of the Spider. '' He took something out of his pockets and gave it to Jon. '' For when you're ready. '' 

Jon couldn't help but agree ,  _I am not ready now._

'' One more thing your grace , a request of sort. '' Howland replied. 

'' Ask away. ''

'' You understand why your father kept all of this hidden , I kept his secrets but now I ask you to keep our secret. No one must know , except you , My King and Queen for I see his trust in you. '' He spoke to Val at the end who in reply said. 

'' He earned my trust as well. '' her hand caressed his gently. 

As the Lord turned his back to leave the room Jon asked him one more thing. '' Why did my father keep the identity of my mother A secret ??. '' 

The lord halted but his gaze never left the door of Jon's Study. '' Had Hoster Tully known her identity , He would have killed you. A fruit of Eddard's first marriage.  _proud and honorable Hoster Tully ,_ Who forced a man to uphold someone's else's words. " The voice held hate now , anger , rage and regret. 

" Yes , there was more than one beast on our side during that rebellion. " 

 _And too many to count on the side that was against you._  

'' You may leave now. '' 

and gone he was. Jon took a moment to process all of what he heard ,  _I am half a Dayne. My mother was noble and my father loved her and she loved me .... she wanted me._

Jon stood up , with him rose his wife. '' Jon .. '' She called. 

'' Love, I .... '' his voice hitched. '' I need a moment. '' 

He felt sorry for his father , for the decisions he had to make for the situation he was in.  _He did choose duty over love and when at King's landing he chose love over Duty._ At that  moment he admired his father more than he already did. It takes a man to make those decisions ,  _Kill the boy Jon snow ...._

'' Jon ... '' She called gently. '' You aren't alone in this , speak to me. '' 

'' My father did what he thought was right and he got only pain for it , same as me. His sister never cared what might have become of her family when she ran away with her Prince and look at us now , trying to mend their mistakes eighteen years later. '' He scoffed. ''  He said they loved one another but people still died for it .... and their child ,  _my cousin_ is fighting another war just so that he can sit on that damn Throne !!!. Curse this country and what has it become. '' 

The thought of it was so strange , thinking that he has a long lost cousin fighting his way to the Iron Throne. Jon released a bitter laugh ,  _A fool's errand_ ,  _saving this country is a fool's errand and yet it is my duty , I am the shield that guards the realms of men._

'' It seems that you always been one of us. '' His wife said smiling. '' You were never a kneeler, Jon snow. '' 

At that Jon smiled , of course she'll try to lift his spirit and of course she was succeeding. She was always there for him  , after he came back , after Ramsay. If it weren't for her .... even the thought of it in inconceivable to Jon. 

He turned back to face her , look her in the eyes. He drew her closer once more and met her lips with his , soon enough he wanted more than kissing and so he put up a distance , grabbed her hand and quickly strode to their chamber.

When he closed the door of their chamber , he looked her in the eyes once more , in there he saw that her lust matched his. In a heartbeat there was no distance between them , their lips met again and hands roamed on each other's bodies getting rid of too much stockings. 

He fell into the bed first flat on the back , naked as his nameday. She was above him swiftly. He rose up to meet her mid way but she pushed him gently into the bed. '' Let me. '' and he did.

She kissed him eagerly , his hands explored her body. In response she grabbed his manhood. Her hand around him made him hiss and when she took him near her entrance Jon almost shouted of how good it felt. 

She sank onto him , all the way to the hilt. Jon was lost then. _so wet and warm and tight_   '' Gods , this feels so good. '' 

She moaned in response and began to move above him , slowly at first. His hands were wild now grabbing her teats and butt , caressing her thighs. She grabbed them both and kept them on her teats as she picked up her pace , Jon couldn't help but move against her , head swimming in pleasure and drunk from the scent of her. _Would that they stay like this forever_  . 

The room was filled with sounds of their moaning and skin against skin. '' Ohh ... Jon .. '' She said between breaths. '' it does ... it does feel so good. ''  

His hand moved to her back and pushed her to him. Their breaths met and they huffed upon one another. Her warm breath caused him to open his eyes to look upon hers , they were full of love and lust , that made Jon kiss her gently , slowly and so it went on until he felt the need to breath. his hand was in her hair now , threading his fingers between her soft locks. 

He held her in place as he moved below her and soon she tightened around him and shook her release. The sight of her sated drove him over the edge as well. he called her name loudly when he came , his senses were lost and his uncertainty forgotten. 

she fell on top of him. '' Jon , My Jon. '' He kissed her forehead and he threaded his fingers in her hair to fumble with it a bit.  _So soft._  

'' I love you. '' He said with all the conviction he could muster , looking her in the eyes. 

'' Do you always need to hear it ??. '' She asked laughing and panting. '' I love you too , you daft deaf idiot. ''  

He was still inside her when she started to trace his scars gently. '' Jon , never leave me. I swear if you did , I will geld you. '' 

'' And I will give the knife. '' He said. '' I will never leave you , not ever. '' 

'' Good '' She said smiling. 

That night he tasted her as man dying of thirst until she came a second time and when he took her , it had taken longer than the first to spend himself inside , the feeling of her around him just as good as the first time. 

Completely sated they slept peacefully and deeply. He fingers were in her hair as he felt his eyes grew heavy but before he drifted to his slumber he inhaled her sun spun hair and kissed it one last time. 

 

* * *

  

 He was setting , breaking his fast , Rickon as always saw fit to sit in his lap and feed him off his plate. Sansa sat across him as always , ever polite and silent but would give him her confused glances now and then. 

Bran looked at him that way as well , rarely he ever missed a thing. 

Ghost had sensed his unease and so he moved from Sansa's side to his.  

'' .......... And then I would catch my prey , the whole wood fears me but I still have a long way to go , Jon ... Jon ..'' 

Rickon repeating himself brought him back where he was. '' Are you alright ??. '' 

'' You seem a bit distracted more than usual , Jon. Are you truly alright ??. '' Sansa voice this time. 

'' I'm fine , Sister. Truly I am. '' 

'' Are you sure??. '' She asked , her eyes concerned.

Jon took time to respond. '' Yes , yes. A bit distracted is all. ''

When she didn't press further , Jon sent her a thankful glance. 

 After that silence followed , Bran is the one who had cut it this time.

'' I ... I need to speak to you  , Jon. '' Bran said hesitantly. '' Can we ?? , It's important. '' 

He nodded to his brother. '' After you break your fast. '' 

His little Brother looked around. 

'' Where is Val ??. '' 

'' She was tired , I left her asleep. '' his mind was still in that Study. 

He left the petitions for Sansa this mourning and went to the Godswood, Ghost at his heels.  Jon resolved tell his family this secret, only people he trust to keep this as it is. It made sense to keep it when no one knew of Aegon's existence but now everyone knows that there is a new contender to Iron Throne ; albeit He didn't reveal his true self.  Jon knew that if he did reveal himself The dornish wouldn't follow him and without them , he has no true chance to win that throne. 

But there has to be something beyond dornish support , after all they were only one Kingdom in seven. And Howland Reed .... why did he tell him the truth ?? Duty to his father , for some reason Jon didn't believe that , even though he thanked the lord in his heart for giving him peace about his mother. 

And his mother ... he can't help but to imagine what she might have looked like, what did he inherit from her??. His father would know , but his father is long gone and for good or bad , he hoped that he would make him proud.  _let them say that Eddard Stark fathered four sons , and not three._

'' King. '' A raven cawed. '' King .. King... King. '' 

Ghost ears rose on that but when he saw the Raven that made the noise , he lost his interest. 

The Raven was huge , and wouldn't be mistaken for another. That damn bird flew only to land on his shoulder. Jon had no interest in shooing him off so he let him stay where he is. '' Corn. '' It cawed again but Jon had already made the decision to ignore it. 

 Jon stayed there until all of his family came to the Godswood. Sansa in her grey furs , dragging Bran in his wheelchair, who wore a shy smile upon his face. Rickon with his usual enthusiasm running towards him and at the end Val , with her graceful movement and White furs. 

Rickon threw himself at him , strangely enough however the raven didn't budge from his shoulder, only it cawed an annoying noise.

'' King. '' The raven cawed again. 

'' I swear , if that bird doesn't shut up , I'll have Tormund eat him for supper. '' Val said joking . as she approached. 

'' Raveneater , a new title for Tormund to boast with. '' Sansa said with a smile , which earned her a chuckle from his wife. 

'' More like Featherchoker , much more worthy than Giantsbane. '' At that Jon threw his head in the air and laughed , high and loud , in the corner of his eyes he saw Val's proud face as it glanced at Sansa. 

'' Yes , Featherchoker fits him better. '' Jon agreed. '' What brings you??. '' 

'' Our concern over you. '' Sansa answered. 

'' You were more than distracted during the breakfast , you didn't seem to listen to any of us. Care to explain ??. '' 

He looked at Val , who gave him a nod of approval. '' This may never leave the Godswood , what I am about to tell you. '' 

Sansa glanced at Val , who returned her gaze with a serious one. 

'' We swear it,  Jon. '' Sansa said in all seriousness. '' This will never leave the Godswood. '' 

'' Rickon. '' Jon spoke to his little brother. '' How about you go and train with Ser Jaime??. '' 

His eyes lit up , the boy loved the Lannister Knight and the Lannister Knight the same. Rickon took him as his tutor , Jaime Lannister couldn't refuse the boy  _even if he wanted to._  

'' Are you sure you're alright??. '' The boy asked with innocent eyes. Jon sometimes thought that the boy was never captive from how much innocence he showed. The boy's dreams however were disturbing to say the least , he would come to Val and Jon's room to complain Wolf dreams and the taste of mettle in his mouth. 

He moved some of the boy's wild hair , the hair he refuses to cut , and kissed his forehead. '' I am alright. I need to speak with Sansa and Bran now , and I need you to train to protect us in the future , we can't distract you from your training, Can we ??.  '' 

The boy nodded and grabbed Val's hand. Together they went out of the Godswood into the courtyard of Winterfell , where the distant clang of steel could be heard. 

Jon told them then , of his mother but left out the part where her and his father married , and told them of their aunt and the Dragon prince , and of their cousin , Aegon the one they didn't know existed.  

'' I am sorry Jon , I ... '' 

'' It's alright, Sansa. '' He cut her off gently. '' I know my mother now, I am content with it , really. ''  

'' I am glad. '' She managed a small smile. '' I am just ... sorry it had be this way. '' 

'' I know. '' He said a while after. 

Bran had a distant look about him. '' I saw it , I didn't know who the boy is but I saw him , and our aunt when she made father promise to protect the boy. '' 

'' In a vision??. '' Jon asked. 

Bran nodded. '' Their marriage part I didn't see however , I can't verify that.'' He paused thinking. '' Does this mean Robert's rebellion was built on a lie??. '' 

That line was so absurd Jon had to quickly correct it. 

'' No , it wasn't. '' Jon answered him. '' The war didn't start when the alleged news of her kidnapping reached everyone. Uncle Brandon rode south to demand her return , instead the mad King held him prisoner and call our Grandfather for a trial.  Kidnapped or ran away the truth didn't matter to our uncle ,so long as she returns to her family but the mad King gave them his kind of justice. After that he called upon Jon Arryn for Father and Robert's heads. you have two choices now , Fight or face the executioner's block. An easy choice for all, Do you understand now why the rebellion began??.  ''

His brother laughed at himself and rubbed the back of his head. '' I feel silly now because I thought that. '' 

'' you forgot is all. '' Jon tried to comfort him. 

'' Not having all the facts can be problematic sometimes. No need to worry , little brother. '' Sansa joined in trying to comfort the eleven year old. " Still , It's a shame , to know that our uncle and grandfather died believing a lie. " 

" War and Claims , Sister , War and claims. The truth is always lost between them. " Jon laughed bitterly. " It's what's happening now with our  _cousin._ His claim demands his truth to be shadowed and kept hidden. " Jon closed his eyes , wishing , hoping. " It really is A shame. " 

 Sansa glanced at him calmly. " Do you mean to support him now ?? Knowing that he is our kin??. " 

" The War for Iron Throne is not of my concern , nor will it ever be. " Jon had made the decision a long time ago. " You wanted to speak to me , Bran. " 

The boy seemed surprised at the sudden shift of subject. " I wished to talk to you about the tower vision , I thank that is cleared. " he paused for a bit , hesitating. " The second thing .... I know what the Others are looking for , The Horn Of Winter. " 

_So this why they're everywhere beyond the wall._

Jon should be surprised but he wasn't , His wife had told him that the horn Mance showed him was nothing but a bluff , but the horn itself , Mance still believed it existed and it seems Jon isn't the only one interested in it. 

" It's real ??. " Sansa asked disbelief tinged her voice. 

" It is. " Bran conformed for both. " among other things , the children of the forest wanted me to locate it , where it was last seen and all , but the Others attacked our cave soon after , and I couldn't ....  " his tone hitched and tears fell from the boy's eyes. 

At that Jon went to the boy , took him out of his chair and went back where he sat , placing the boy on his lap. 

" It isn't your fault , what happened to Hodor and Jojen. " he kissed the boy's forehead and removed a strand of his red hair ,  _so much like Robb's_ " We all have our shortcomings , and you didn't kill them , The others killed Hodor and The Children killed Jojen. It isn't your fault. '' 

'' you didn't see , Jon .. '' His voice hitched again. '' you didn't see .. '' 

'' No , But I understand. '' He said remembering Hardhome , anguish and tears on his wife's face as she saw what he saw. '' Why did they attacked you anyway ??. '' he asked to occupy the boy's mind. 

'' They thought we had the Horn. ''  _This damn Horn._ '' The same reason The Children sacrificed Jojen , To amplify my powers ..... '' Bran shuddered in his arms. '' I saw a vision back then , the last time the Horn was used. '' He paused. '' It was at a small town , looking the sea. There was many Wildling huts , and one day ... all of a sudden the Horn blew but by whom I did't see , It as a sound like no other , Like the howl of wolfs and the roar of Dragons  but less animalistic. The Others attacked soon after ..... That is when they caught me watching them and ... marked me. ''

_All of his stories leads to the Hodor's death._

The description of the town however was eerily similar to Jon. '' Hardhome ??. ''

'' That was my first thought as well. '' He said. '' I think that is why they attacked you and Val. They were looking for the Horn. '' 

'' Why ??. What can this Horn do ?? '' Sansa is one who asked now , she seemed to be trying so hard to follow them through. 

'' I don't know. '' Bran said. '' But it was blown many times and The Wall still stands. and if  the Others want it then it's important that we have it before they do. The truth of that thing may be dangerous. '' 

'' It may be so. '' Jon said. '' Do you know where is it now??. '' 

Bran smiled a pridefully. A smile Jon loved to see on the boy's face. '' Yes , The Heart tree of Winterfell showed me. '' Bran turned his gaze to the Tree behind Jon. '' It is hidden in a cash of Night Watch's cloak. The Horn itself is black in color , with band of old gold all over it  and First men's runes and symbols. It is thick, but not thick enough that one man can't bear it. six feet long and curved so the head of it looks upwards and not in front '' 

Jon absorbed all of that. '' Do you know where it is ??. '' He repeated. 

'' It is in a village north of the Nightfort ; Last I saw it at least. " He quickly answered. " There is a cutted  Weirwood in that place , The horn is hidden in its roots , so you'll have to dig deep. " 

" and Travel fast. " Jon finished. 

Sansa looked shocked. " You can't mean to go there !!!!. " 

He sighed. " There is no other options , Sister. " 

" Send men instead of you , they can do this as well as you. '' 

'' I will not send men on a mission I am not willing to do myself. '' He countered. 

She rolled her eyes at his response. '' So instead you're going to leave. This is no solution, Jon and you know it. '' 

'' It's all we have now. '' He looked at his sister calmly enough to let her know that she won't be changing his mind. 

'' I hate this as much as you , Sansa. '' Bran said. '' But We need The Horn before they get it. Otherwise ... ''

'' Yow two are impossible. '' She huffed. '' Fine , go on your endeavor just ... come back. '' 

 _I'll always will._ '' The North is yours until I do. '' Jon sounded so sure , he himself believed it. 

Sansa closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath. '' This means Val is going with you. '' 

Jon nodded silently. He raised his arm in the air and indicated for her to come near , She did so and sat beside him. 

Jon gave her a small hug and a kiss on the forehead. '' We are of the North , Sister. Winter is here and We must stay strong. Do you remember what Father use to say about the pack ??. '' 

'' In Winter we must protect ourselves , look after one another. '' 

'' The lone Wolf dies but the pack survives. '' They finished in union , something he use to do with Arya a lot.  _oh how sweet it would be to see her again!!!, ruffle her hair and call her little sister._

The raven cawed one last time , after that he flew into the air seeking attention somewhere else perhaps.  

He went to the training yard after he informed his wife of his decision , What she said to him made him smile even now. 

_'' I guess that's my Job now. To keep saving you from yourself . ''_

Ser Jaime was showing his brother the right stances and how to initiate a strike in any said stances. 

'' Jon .. '' Rickon drooped his wooden sword and ran towards him. The boy threw himself in air and Jon gladly caught him. 

'' Jon ... '' The boy said out of breath. '' Jon , I learned how to hold and fight with a longsword. Ser Jaime says I am a good learner. '' 

He smiled proudly at the boy. '' You'll be the best sword in the North. '' 

'' Your grace , '' Ser Jaime greeted. '' No distractions during the lessons. I thought we agreed on that. '' He chided the boy softly. 

Rickon payed him no mind however. '' Jon is no distraction. '' He defended.  '' He is the best , and I can learn from him. '' 

The boy held him in high regard even when his opinion of Jon was a bit partial. '' Later , little wolf. Now I need to speak with Ser Jaime. '' 

The boy wanted to protest but Lannister cut him off. '' We'll continue later , Wolf prince. '' He said. '' Go get some rest. '' 

Into the Study they went , the Lannister Knight followed him silently and Ghost ahead of them.  '' Tell lady Brienne that she I accept her to guard my sister if Sansa would have her. '' The lady Knight has proven herself and that is the least Jon can do for her , after everything she suffered to find his sister. 

'' She will be glad. '' Lannister said. Jon could feel him smiling behind his back. 

Jon kept up his pace. '' I've sent the letter calling the great council today. '' He informed the Knight. '' I don't expect an answer until moons later , or at least when their dance of war is over. '' 

'' To Lannister or Targaryen ??. '' 

'' To both, whoever wins or loses. '' 

Jon opened the door , the cold room greeted him in it usual mess. Papers flew when he opened the door but Jon never stopped until he reached behind his desk to take the the leather scabbard leaning against it. 

He held the sword in his hands. '' You''ll need this. '' He repeated Jeor Mormont's words when he gave him Longclaw. He threw the sword to the Lannister knight who caught it mid air. 

'' This the sword We caught you with , is it not ??. '' Jon asked. '' The one forged from  _Ice. ''_

'' Aye , Valyrian Steel. It was supposed to be my ...... nephew's  '' It seemed that the Knight struggled to speak then so Jon saw fit to interrupt him. 

'' I am going beyond The Wall. '' He informed the Lannister Knight. '' To retrieve something of great importance. '' 

'' When ??. '' 

'' Are sure you're up for this ??. '' 

'' If not now then I will never be. '' The knight said truthfully. 

'' In two days. Time is of the essence. '' 

'' Your grace. '' The knight called after Jon turned to leave. '' Thank you for the sword. '' 

'' Don't get all too sentimental on me, Lannister. '' Jon said. '' You deserve it. That is the truth , all of the truth. ''   

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Sigh )  
> I know most of you are angry right now because Jon isn't Lyanna and Rhaegar's.  
> Know this , Your words of anger will not hurt me more than what happened last sunday at Wimbledon.  
> I know he'll probably be Lyanna and Rhaegar's in the books as well but mate , this is a fiction and in my opinion Jon being Ashara and Ned's is the better story for him.  
> I didn't change his parents for the sake of it , I did it because it works for Jon better imo.  
> Also , this theory isn't mine , though I hope it turmes to be true. N + A = J and R + L = Aegon are from the order of the geen hand on youtube. Go check those guys out , they are 👍👍👍  
> People will curse me for wasting their time nonetheless and I am sorry if you feel that way.  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter all the same and I'll see you in the next.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue , sorry for any grammar error.


End file.
